Descendants Of The Banished
by Blank1993
Summary: The ones who accomplish something are the fools who keep pressing onward. The ones who accomplish nothing are the wise who cease advancing. Those who forgive themselves, and are able to accept their true nature...They are the strong ones! So long as they don't give up, the possibility of winning will never fall to zero. Smart & Wise Naruto. Overpowered Pokemon team.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have not posted for a while but please don't hate me I've just finished summer classes last week got a A as a grade happy with that, but I am going to start cracking down and finish some chapters before Fall semester starts back up. That is a new story I just thought of a while ago and just wanted to get it out there for people to read. I hope you like it.**

 **Mewtwo - Talking**

 _ **Mewtwo - Thoughts**_

Naruto - Talking

 _Naruto - Thoughts_

* * *

The sky became dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind picked up, howling, crying, warning, baying like a wolf into the night. The first crack of lightening rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Soon the rain fell, slow to start, splattering the forest path haphazardly. Then it fell as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. It pounded from outside to cave as if it were demanding entrance. The young Uzumaki had come to the small grotto in the mountains for solitude, to escape everything and everyone. He had anticipated it with such relish. But now he was here even the fire seemed cold and he longed for some company. Being alone became an anguish rather than a salve.

Naruto had been orphaned so young he had no recollections of what it had been like to have parents. Perhaps that was a mercy. If he could have remembered the hugs, cocooned in his parents arms, being scooped off his feet the minute his lower lip trembled, he would not have lasted a week on the streets. He did not look for love, he did not expect it, he barely knew what it was. Anytime anyone mentioned the 'L' word it was in the context of an adversary and how they would exploit it to their advantage. There was no room for sentimentality in his life, only tough guys survived.

" _Get out of here you demon"_

" _You're nothing but a nuisance to us"_

" _We don't want you here"_

" _Just disappear"_

 _Being shunned was nothing new to him. It was the ridicule that came along with not following the social conduct. There was only hate and brutality from the ones looked up upon. It sucked to be one's self, especially if that self always stood outside watching, was never offered an umbrella for when it rained, or even frozen during a bonfire. That self could not join in with the crowd and he never would._

" _Shut up" The tiny blond child lifted his head high glaring at the villagers in anger_

" _You will all regret being mean to me one day all of you will!" the blue eyed child shouted at everyone staring at him, then turn on his heels sprinting out in to the forest just wanting to be alone. The young Uzumaki ran until he could not run anymore. He didn't know how far he ran he just wanted to leave everything behind._

The young blond went out to scrap up some fire wood to warm up the fire from inside the cave before it started to poor down. Naruto left his little shelter to look for some fallen branches. A couple of Bunnelbys and Fletchlings rummaging for shelter from the storm. Naruto waved to a few his Pokémon friends he knew running for cover from the upcoming rainstorm. Living amongst the wild Pokémon was a dream come true for the young child. None of the Pokémon shunned him or avoided him at all, but welcomed him with open arms when he first arrived in there domain. The sky became dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind picked up. The first crack of lightening rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Naruto leaned his back against a huge oak tree sliding down on the ground hoping the storm would quickly pass over. The blond spotted streaks of lighting flashing over the leaf village from afar. He glared in distain before turning away from the sight of the small community.

' _I hate it that place'_ the blond thinking back from just being run out of the village for no reason.

"No one cares about me…maybe it would be better if I really disappeared" he said while tucking his head between his knees in sadness. Suddenly streaks of pure white crackled against a stormy blanket of grey. The young blond looked up in surprise spotting a shadowy figure falling out of the sky not too far away from where he was hiding. The blond rushed toward the mysterious figure in worry and curiosity.

When the blond jumped over a few shrubs to get a closer look in what landed nearby. The blond spotted the mysterious creature, he gasped in surprise in what he found. The creature was primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail was thick at the base.

"Wow is this a Pokémon, I have never seen a Pokémon like this before?" the curious blond said rushing over to the downed unknown Pokémon. Naruto could clearly see the burn marks all over its body and the purple bruises all over its body that it was it must have suffered from a hard battle or attacked by someone. The little child looked around frantically hoping to find anything to help. The blond looked over to an overly aged maple tree seeing the huge pieces of bark chipping off, the blond had an idea.

Naruto pulled the huge pieces of bark of the base of the tree and found some think vines wrapped around a dead log not too far away. The child made a hand-made sled for the mysterious Pokémon. Naruto rolled the huge Pokémon onto the bark and wrapped the thick green vines around his tiny wrist and pulling the sled away to safety away from the storm. Thunder cried out from the blackened sky, the clouds invisible above. Naruto shuddered, his teeth grinding in anticipation. A boom like that meant the heavens were about to let down a deluge and he had nowhere to hide. Naruto soon found himself back inside his man shaped cave to hide from the storm. The young blond quickly put the dry sticks from the other day in the cave into the small fire to keep him and the mysterious Pokémon warm then went out into the unforgiving rain to savage for food and herbs for the unknown Pokémon injuries.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you" he said looking back at the unconscious Pokémon before going back out into the storm without a second thought.

* * *

Without warning, eyes flung so wide each iris is a perfect orb of deep purple. After a second or two its head turns, then looked around the cave confused on how it got here in the first place. Mewtwo looked down seeing the thick blue blanket covering him and the medical gaze wrapped around his arms and hind legs and a few band aides covering on his face.

' _ **What is going on here?'**_ Mewtwo thought to himself looking toward the already smoldered burnt fire pit.

"Hey, Morning, well good afternoon to be honest!" the powerful psychic type looked toward the mouth of the cave seeing a tiny figure running closer into the cave. The child smiles brightly seeing the mysterious Pokémon awake. Mewtwo looked up seeing the blond child still unsure if this human is friend or foe. Long tangled hair blows about his face, obscuring the layers of grime. Mewtwo knew the blond child was defenseless, no threat toward the power legendary.

"I brought you some breakfast I hope you like Peacha and Oran berries" the blond excited ran over putting the arm full of berries next to the injured Pokémon. Mewtwo huffed while looked away uninterested in the sweet fruits.

"I had a feeling you may not be hungry when you woke up, that's why it went out and got you a wide selection because I didn't know which one you preferred" the child stated with a grin still plastered on his face. Mewtwo looked over seeing the vast amounts of berries pilled on a huge leaf in the back of the cave.

' _ **He must have spent hours looking for this much food'**_ Mewtwo thought in amazement, and then looked over again to the distracted blond child putting away the rest of the medical supplies in his small backpack.

" **Where am I human?"** The Genetic Pokémon asked to the mouth of the cave. Naruto looked up in amazement hearing the Pokémon speak to him with it mind.

"That's sooo cool! You can talk, how can you talk without moving your mouth like that!?" he grinned in eagerness.

" **You did not answer my question first human"** Mewtwo sternly stated unfazed from the child's energetic behavior.

"Oh sorry, we outside the borders of a small village named Konoha. A small town over is named Vaniville Town is a couple hours travel by foot, but to be precise we are in the outer forests in the Kalos region" Mewtwo pondered his current predicament for a second.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki by the way" he explained rubbing the back of his head with a big smile. Mewtwo looked at the child with blond long tangled hair blows about his face, obscuring the layer of grime that is only broken by small scars on his tan cheeks. His clothes are of the summertime that passed several weeks ago and his cheekbones are more pronounced than they should ever be on one so young. At his age he should be cherubic, but instead he reminds of a lost child.

"What's your name mister?" the blond sat on his knees while presenting the rest of his berry haul in front of the mysterious Pokémon.

" **Mewtwo"** he said looking down at the blue blanket he was currently draped over him.

"Mewtwo. . .that's a cool name"

" **Why did you save me, what are you playing at human!?"** subsequently Mewtwo passed encounters with humans never been pleasant, except a couple run in from psychotic organizations and the occasional poachers from time to time, but nothing he couldn't hold on his own.

"I wanted to save you because you're you. I didn't want you to leave, because you're you. I can't find another reason. I don't need another reason to save you, do I?" the blond said confused. Mewtwo looked up in surprise, nevertheless looked down at his paws in his lap.

" **You should go back home human, someone would be worried where you been"** Naruto then looked down to the ground quiet.

"I don't have anyone waiting for me, I'm alone, I have always been alone all my life. No one cares that I'm missing"

" **I see"** Mewtwo looking over to the abandon child in pity thinking he is just like him, alone.

"Are you alone too?" the blond asked sitting down, wrapping his arms around his knees waiting for a response.

" **The one person who I thought understood me was just using me all along. No one ever treated me as an equal. Humans are all trash. They did not listen when I said that it hurt. They did not listen when I told them to stop. They didn't listen to anything I said!"** Mewtwo angrily shouted clenching his paws thinking back to Giovanni using him as a tool.

"How can you move forward if you keep regretting the past." Mewtwo swiftly snapped his eyes up meeting the child's blue orbs. Mewtwo snapped back at the small child.

" **You don't know anything. What the hell is up with you child? Trying to be the hero? Feel like some all-powerful main character? So annoying! Why? When? Where? What? How will you do and just who will you become? You're just pretending by spouting your ideals! You have nothing! You won't become someone!"** the blond just smiled despite the psychic type harsh words toward him.

"The two of us aren't so different Mewtwo. My whole life I've sought after attention from others. I felt bitter to the people around me and I closed off my heart . . .and a heart that lets nothing in... will become empty before you realize it. But in this world, you'll sometimes meet meddlesome people who will, even without asking, give you the love you need. And for someone like you or me, meeting such a person is very blissful" he grinned back at the Genetic Pokémon. Naruto looked back into the ember of the fire in front of them.

"After being driven out of the orphanage, I had nothing to eat, nowhere to sleep, and, as one might expect, not a cent to my name. That is how I've arrived at my current predicament..." the blond said picking at the burning flames from the small fire with a small branch. Mewtwo thought back to the experiments from being created and almost destroying the world with his army of cloned Pokémon. Naruto looked over to Mewtwo noticing the stain of guilt in the Pokémon s eyes.

"It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes. You just need to make an effort not to make the same mistake again" the blonds eyes lightened while smiling back at Mewtwo.

" **Liars always say the same things. "I'll believe in you. I'll protect you. I care about you." I'll never believe that again... No one will ever protect me. I won't even think about it. I'll fight alone, live alone, and die alone. I know... I've felt it on my skin and in my body... That it's better not to believe in anyone than believe and be betrayed!"** Mewtwo glared away from the blond gazing at the shadows that danced along the walls of the cave.

"The only one who can decide your worth... is you. If you want to earn something, you need to reach out for it. That's how it always works. To make your ambitions come true, you have to take risks. The larger the ambition the greater the risk. That might involve time or enough work to affect your lifespan... So make your choice. Live in peace as a wannabe or risk losing it all to reach the very top. You're the one who needs to decide" Mewtwo looked back to consider the blonds words before spotting the child getting back up on his feet to pat the rest of the dirt from his tattered shorts.

" **Are you leaving already?"**

"Just for a little while. I need get some more water for both of us before it gets dark" the child said picking up a tiny canteen by the pack full of medical supplies.

"I won't be long Mewtwo, I be back in a bit okay" he beamed before wrapping the side sling of the canteen around his shoulders before heading back out of the caves main entrance.

" **Why do you smile so much even though you are in so much pain?"** Naruto stopped for a moment still facing the mouth of the cavern. Mewtwo observed the small child's still form for a moment waiting for a response.

"I smile. Not for anyone else, but for myself. Show yourself your own smile. You'll feel better than" Naruto turned back with a smile already spotting Mewtwo mouth twitched, and he was pretty sure he was fighting a smile too.

" **Naruto Uzumaki, how do I know you won't try to capture me once I let my guard down?"** Mewtwo questioned before the blond disappeared back outside the mouth of the cave.

"You just have to trust me!" the child said beaming back at the powerful legendary before racing out to the cave to search for water.

" **Trust? I hate that word, but . . . coming from him it sounds different"** Mewtwos mouth twitched in a small smile.

* * *

The pair talked for hours …well mostly Naruto talked while Mewtwo listened on while eating some of the berries Naruto gathered for him. And there they passed through the long courses, at first talking lightly, but excitedly, the comfort of someone just there to listen to you and be there beside them, it was something the Pokémon never experienced before, it was a nice feeling. Mewtwo knew he had to take some time to heal up and rest for a few weeks before taking off again. Naruto was sad that Mewtwo said he would leave once he was fully healed, but the blond understood and was happy to help him be more relax and comfortable before leaving.

The young blond smiled picking up small twigs and sticks for tonight's fire making sure they were nice and dry. The young Uzumaki smiled thinking of the last couple weeks he spent with Mewtwo. He learned that Mewtwo was a legendary Pokémon that was created from an evil organization named Team Rocket using him for their evil purposes. Mewtwo also said he was on a journey alone to just belong somewhere and to atone for his sins from the past, the psychic type explained a group of poachers spotted him and tried to capture him while helping some Pokémon that were in trouble along the way, however he got away just in time but got injured in the process in trying to escape. The night Naruto found him was when storm covered his tracks before the poachers captured him. Mewtwo thinks they are still out there and would not give up until they caught him.

' _Poor Mewtwo is constantly on the run. The whole world is trying to catch him to just use him'_ Naruto eyes flashed in anger just thinking of the psychic type just trying to live in peace, nevertheless being hunter because of its power.

Naruto also shared with Mewtwo about old man Hokage and the friendly folks of the ramen shack called Ichiraku. The school he attended was not pleasant either the educators teaching him the wrong things and not helping him if he got something wrong. The leaf village hating him and shunning him away as well as kicked out of the orphanage for no reason. Mewtwo asked if he wanted him to terminate the whole village for him. The blond child eyes almost popped out of his head from the legendary Pokémons bold statement of destroying his former home. Naruto thinking the psychic type was just joking around to make him feel better, but Mewtwo stone cold face told the blond he was serious in his statement. Naruto rejected the Pokémons invitation in demolition to the leaf village but thanked him all the same for his consideration. Naruto enjoyed Mewtwos quiet personally even though he can be harsh and cold, but he was fair during their brief conversations when the psychic type actually spoke to him. And Mewtwo enjoyed the blond child's company, even though the blond can be extremely annoying at times.

Naruto was collecting fresh water from the nearby stream for Mewtwo since it should be resting and recuperating from its injuries. The young blond volunteered to fetch some cool water for the still wounded psychic type. Mewtwo nodded saying he would await his return.

The small canteen nearly filled up to the top before Naruto spotted groups of strange people dressed in all black with bulky body armor and guns making their way deeper into the forest. Naruto could feel the wickedness from them even across the river.

' _Why are they here, Mewtwo said he gave those creeps the slip when the storm was happening, they shouldn't be looking for him at all!?'_ the blond thought sprinting back the way he came to the cave.

' _I have to protect Mewtwo no matter what!'_ the blond thought to himself in determination.

"Mewtwo are okay?!" the said psychic type was confused by the child's hurried state, seeing the child panting hunched over on his knees trying to catch his breath.

" **What is going on?"**

"Thank goodness you didn't leave the cave, there's a group of those poachers you mentioned before coming in this direction, but you are not fully recovered yet, just stay here for a bit I'll lead them away from this location!"

"I know I am weak, but I can at least keep them from coming this way, so please stay here" his blond hair shielded his eyes from view.

Mewtwo looked back down spotting the water he requested early by his bedroll he was resting on. Mewtwo growled and turned to the mouth of the cave, he felt the presence of several unknown individuals getting closer.

" **Naruto do not be foolish"**

"Don't worry about me, just stay safe!"

Mewtwo admired the blonde's will to protect him, but Mewtwo was clearly not comfortable with leaving the boy to fend off the incoming theat.

"I know that I have no strength to offer. It irritates me how weak I am. But let me protect you!" Naruto pleaded before leaving back out. Mewtwo got up into its feet the first time in the last couple weeks it was bedridden. Naruto took care of his every need so there was no reason to leave the cavern in the first place. Mewtwo padded toward the entrance in irritation of these insignificant insects disrupting his rest.

' _ **I will make sure they will pay'**_

"Mewtwo please just-" Mewtwo had enough of the blond child's self-sacrificing words.

" **Stop trying to solve everything by yourself. Do not forget that you are not alone"** Naruto looked at Mewtwo in surprise

" **Do not be so quick to throw away your life. No matter how disgraceful or embarrassing it may be, you need to keep struggling to find your way out until the very end."** The blond looked down in frustration in feeling weak and not having any way to help his only friend.

" **You taught me what it means to care for someone else then myself, and for that I will be eternally grateful"** Mewtwo said patting the blonds head in gratification.

"No I'm the one who is grateful. That's because you're all willing to be my friend. For that, I'm grateful" he blond beamed back at Mewtwo.

* * *

The bond between both human and Pokémon shared a small smile before heading out to face the battle ahead. The duo made quick work of the power hungry poachers that were after Mewtwo. Naruto distracted the thieves while Mewtwo using teleport to make the blond disappeared and reappeared in the dense forest without the thieves even noticing. Mewtwo picked off the rest of them one by one while the group was distracted by the blond child taunting them. The grunts were so transfixed on the child they did not notice there buddies vanishing. Naruto tied up all the poachers together. Mewtwo erased all of their memories of ever meeting them while teleporting them in the village in front of Officer Jenny and Officer Anko's police station. Mewtwo also destroyed the machines they brought with them and shattered the Pokéballs they had on their person. Setting all the Pokémon free from the poachers that was forcefully captured against their will.

The blond was grateful things had calmed down since the previous disaster that almost happened in the forest. The was a search party looking for the equipment the poachers used but did not find anything since Mewtwo destroyed all the machines and set all the Pokémon free. The blue eyed child looked up seeing the blue sky was streaked with the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. The sky was filled with the most brilliant orange complimented perfectly with hues of red and crimson, hints of green lingering behind with the bluish grey of the forthcoming night sky.

' _Mewtwo is leaving today; I know I shouldn't be sad but. . .'_ The tears flowed unchecked down his scared cheeks and dripped from his chin. He was too sad to cry out or wail.

" **Naruto Uzumaki"** the blond wiped his head around spotting his only friend standing there dressed in a tan tethered cloak around its frame. The small blond walked forward with his head down his long blond locks covering his cerulean orbs.

"It seems like we spent a long time together, but it wasn't. It was actually pretty short. Too short. So I kind of know, but I kind of don't know what I want to say" Naruto said in a whisper his body quivering from trying to hold his tears back.

"The more fun I have, the more it will hurt when we part ways. I know that all too well" the child said hoping to be able to meet his only friend again someday.

The blond child ran forward to sob into Mewtwos clothed chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his cloak. The child held the powerful psychic type in silence, Mewtwo held the child while rocking him slowly as Naruto tears soaked his robe. A tiny lapse let him pull away, blinking eyes heavy with tears, before he collapsed again, his howls of misery worsening. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling himself back into the outstretched arms of the psychic type.

"I have no idea what you really want, what you're really thinking, or what the right thing to do really is. But I'm your friend. Please let me stay with you"

"I know I'm a weak human, but please take me with you, you are my only friend Mewtwo. I do not want to be alone anymore" the child trembled with tears streaming down his cheeks still clenching onto the tethered robes. Naruto knew Mewtwo would not even consider take him along.

" **You've always seen yourself as just a normal human, and you're right, that's exactly what you are. You're normally caring, normally cheerful, and you're normally noisy. You've a strong moral compass, concern for your friends, and honor. I know you don't see this, but what's normal to you, well it's far from it. Everyone else would call it courageous and noble. It's because of the person you are that you don't think twice about your own safety when it comes to helping your friends. 'Because that is just normal to you"** The blond child looked up in disbelief, tear streaks still coming down his scared cheeks in hearing the legendary Pokémon words.

" **If you were not here, I do not know what would have happened to me. You cannot live in this world alone, no matter how I look at it"** The blond taking him in and nursing him back to health without asking anything in return. The blond peeked up at the taller Pokémon.

" **I want…to change things. I want to believe that anything can be changed. The moment I met you, a new world opened up for me. You see, after wandering in the darkness for so long, a light brought me happiness. It is all thanks to you."** The blond rubbed the back of his head from bashfulness from the praise. Mewtwo stretched out his paw the blond looked into the eyes of Mewtwo seeing a real smile for the first time. Mewtwo nodded toward the blonds backpack the child opened the bag gulped a bit before pulling out a purple, with a white letter "M" on the front, with a pink circle on either side. Pokéball from the pack hold it up.

"A Master ball!?" wondering how Mewtwo gotten ahold of this ultra-rare Pokéball.

" **You trusted me, so I will trust you too. That is what being friends means right?"** Mewtwo said while bowing down to the blond child. Naruto beamed in eagerness tapping the Master ball against the psychic type forehead before it beamed inside the ball. The ball shook around three times before a tiny tick noise sounded indicating the Pokémon has been successfully caught. Naruto jumped up in excitement in attaining his first Pokémon ever, even though the Pokémon himself wanted to be caught. Naruto released Mewtwo from his ball.

"Are you sure about this Mewtwo?"

" **Yes, I am sure, in a way you are protecting me"** he nodded back with a smile

"Mewtwo I may not strong and I do not have anything to offer you, but I will not give up" while staring off to the sunset in silence and resolve.

" **The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."** Mewtwo said while holding out an outstretched paw to the blond child. Naruto beamed putting on his backpack in eagerness before grabbing onto the psychic type paw while being lifted off the ground surrounding the blond Uzumaki in a blue aura protectively.

"My dream was to become a the Hokage the strongest Pokémon trainer in the village, but I do not know anymore" Naruto said looking toward the setting sun in the distance while the two still hovering in the air.

" **Is that not what you wish?"** The legendary asked.

"I still do want to be the strongest, but not just of this village but the whole world. I don't need the villager's approval to be strong. I can do it with my own two hands" the child looking back to the sunset while staying quiet, allowing himself to stay lost in the moment a while longer.

"You know there is another reason why I helped you Mewtwo" the psychic type looked over to the small child in curiosity.

"Old man Hokage always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet" the blond Uzumaki beamed up at his only friend and first Pokémon.

" **I see"** Mewtwo smirked turning back to stare into the sunset once more.

" **More than anyone else, humanity is a species which looks forward to tomorrow. Because of their dreams, they can bear with the unjustness of the present"**

" **If this is the path you choose to walk... I will help you get stronger. No matter what painful things happens even if you fail miserably and get in a tight spot... I will be there"** Mewtwo nodded toward his trainer in respect.

"Thank you Mewtwo"

" **So, come Naruto Uzumaki let us depart this place and start anew" the blond nodded**

" **I don't know what exactly I will be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side."**

"Believe it!"

Both trainer and Pokémon body glows white and they also become surrounded in lines of white light. They both then disappeared not leaving a trace behind. The name Naruto Uzumaki will go down in history.

* * *

 **Well what do you think. I had this idea for a bit and just wanted to see how it would turn out. I have not stopped writing my others I will get the others out soon I promise since I just finished with summer classes last week. I AM FREE AT LAST! Now my summer vacation just started. X3 Please review to tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry about deleting my story. It was by accident I didn't realize it was deleted until the last minute and had to upload it again. I know I fucked up, and I am really sorry. I hope this new chapter would soften the blow. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Professor Sycamore stretched out his arms into the early summer morning, the weather is gorgeous today, he always knew it would be a fine day when he couldn't feel the temperature of the air. Outside had the sweet fragrance of freshly cut grass and the Fletchlings chattered in the trees. The sky was blue with just a few stratus clouds making their unhurried way toward the ocean. The sun was already a friendly ball of yellow above, promising more heat as the day progressed. All in all, he couldn't have asked for better weather.

It's finally here. The moment of truth, the stepping stone to the real world. This is what they've been preparing us for. After 13 memorable years. Through the good, bad, idiotic, fun and change. It was finally time. Time to step out into that bright light, shake the hand of an administrator and grab the ticket to freedom. The fresh new rookie trainers were heading over today pick up there first Pokémon. A group of teenagers were gathered in the capital city of Luminous. In the Pokémon laboratory of Professor Sycamore. The group of teens in front of him and some of his lab assistants.

There were nine of them, three girls and six guys. The lavender eyed girl stood shyly between two boys who were part of the Inuzuka and Aburame clan from Konoha. The two girl's voices rose above the sacred silence. A glance, touch, and one small comment stirred a hurricane of harsh and horsed insults between them. They were both thin girls, but one had long blond hair up in a long pony tail with blue eyes and the other baby pink locks sweeping jade green eyes. One of the six guys that looked bored out of his mind was laid back scanning the room almost have asleep while the plumper one was consumption a bag of BBQ chips with a smile in silence. The pale skinned one seemed to be drawing the enterer of the lab itself with a fake smile. The last one was the second son of the leader of the infamous Uchiha clan. They were the type of people that always were pretty difficult to deal with but were respected in owning the TM factories around the world. The reports showed he was at the top of his class, a real prodigy. The Professor never saw grades this perfect since last year's rookie, Neij Hyuga.

Professor Sycamore made a heartfelt speech about starting a new adventure and making new friends. Right before the professor could finish his inspirational speech he was cut off by a mighty roar coming from outside. It was nothing like human speech or bird song, but more of a raw sound that started deep within his body and was projected into the air with so much force that it would be heard for miles around. The professor told all the staff member an assistance to stay in the lab until he returned and told the group of teens to follow a few of the staff into a different room just to be safe and rushed outside to see what the commotion was about.

The professor gasped spotting the Pokémon what just made that thunderous roar. The Pokémon itself was a large quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It was lime green in color and had red wings and three spikes on either side of its face resembling external gills. It also had ridges above its eyes and had red markings on its throat. It was a very intimidating Pokémon and sent everyone back as they were surprised at its sudden appearance and slightly panicked, wondering why such a Pokémon was here. He also noticed that there was someone with a tattered hood riding on its back. After they pulled the hood down they hopped off the Pokémon before landing on the ground swiftly.

The teen was pretty tall, and slim with long messy, blond hair and purple eyes. He was typically sporting a tattered cloak and a pair of baggy, black pants, a black, leather jacket, but you could still see his muscles, black laced up high top sneakers, an orange shirt with a necklace hung around his neck with a master ball connected to the string under his shirt and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also wears a Mega Ring on his left wrist _(The torn cloak was curtsy from Mewtwo)._ Professor Sycamore was utterly speechless

"Are you professor Sycamore, by any chance?" the blond teen asked politely. The professor noticed some of his long blond tresses cover his left eye _(his hair looks like Madara just blond)_. The professor nodded dumbly still wary from the over-sized shiny dragon, that was at least twice the size of a normal Salamence. The green dragon nuzzling lovingly up to the mysterious blond; its huge tail wagging joyfully, acting like overly pleased Lillpup pup.

Then something clicked in the professors' head when he saw the blond scratching the huge dragon under its chin in an affectionate way making the dragon purr "by any chance is your name Naruto Uzumaki?"

The blond looked back to the professor nod, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. Professor sycamore leaped toward the blond teen in a comical fashion rushing over to shake his hand at a speedy pace, with tears almost in his eyes.

"I have heard all about you from both Steven and Professor Oak and read all of your latest reports and data findings on Mega Evolution and your research on Legendary Pokémon. I truly respect your work Mr. Uzumaki."

"Um no problem professor Sycamore. I am happy to help out anyway I can, to anyone wanting to learn more on Pokémon theories" the blond said trying to pull back his hand from the overly enthusiastic Mega evolution specialist.

"I got a call from Steven just this morning saying one of his younger colleagues wanted to start their journey and participate in the Kalos League, I did not even think he was speaking about you."

"even though I have the connections to probably battle the elite four off the back, I want to contribute in earning all eight badges like any other individual my age. It is the only reasonable way to do it" the professor respected the blond teen decision in working for the title instead of something give to him on a silver platter.

"oh yeah just call me Naruto, Mr. Uzumaki is to formal. You are still my senior Professor" he smiled up at the professors' sheepish expression.

"Is it alright if I leave my Pokémon out here, I know she would not be able to fit passed the door"

"oh of course, why don't you have her fly to the back of the lab. I think your small entrance caught some curious stares" the blond looked back noticing a mass of people crowding around the gates of the lab hoping to get a picture or a video of the colossal green dragon. Naruto nodded in embarrassment telling her to fly around the back of the laboratory. The green dragon gave the blond a lick on his whiskered cheek before giving a powerful flap of her wings and taking off into the air around to the backyard.

"to tell you the truth she looks really frightening" The professor led the blond teen inside to get his Pokédex updated and registered for the Kalos League.

"who Tohru?" the professor looks at him confusedly at the blond from the unexpected name.

"That is the name I gave her. She looks unapproachable but under all those green scales she is a total sweet heart" the blond smiled nodding to himself. The professor had a fearful expression thinking if the blond thought the enormous dragon was a sweetheart what was a monster to him.

When the duo came though the foyer the other lab assistants came over in a rush worriedly asking if everything was okay. The professor informed them everything was fine, and the issue was taken care of.

"I am sorry about the unexpected drop in professor"

"no worries Naruto. Its not everyday you see a shiny Pokémon up close, so I think it's a treat for everyone" he grinned. One of the lab aids were wheeling out a group of starters from both the Kalos and Kanto region.

"Oh, I didn't know you had new trainers picking up there Pokémon today" the blond noticed the starters but was slightly curious because a Froakie was missing from the line-up but then again didn't comment on it.

"yes, there are rookies for Konoha's prep school" while the professor was walking down the hall ahead of the young blond he missed the sudden change of his deep purple eyes turning crimson for a split second.

"Aren't you from Konoha Naruto?" Professor looked back to the blond just missing the flash of red from his irises.

"Yes, a very long time ago…but I have traveled to so many places I do not think that is my real home, just my birth place" the professor nodded understanding the blonds interpretation in having a real home somewhere else instead of your birth place.

The pair walked into the large meeting room where he left the students and some of his staff members to watch over them. The staff rushed over making sure everything was okay before spotting the mysterious blond standing beside the professor. Hinata was the first to gasp immediately recognized her long-time crush from just a glance.

"Naruto-kun?" she softly blushed looking at his attractive face and long blond locks.

" **Naruto?!"** all the teen shrieked out at the same time.

"What is that dope doing here" the Uchiha grumbled

"he deserted the village long ago!" the pinkette screeched

"what's the deal?!" Ino yelled

"hey professor why is this drop out here?!" the Inuzuka pointed

"Enough I do not want to hear another word out of any of you, you will show our guest with respect do you understand!" the professor yelled scolding the teens.

"Now to answer you all question Naruto is here just get his Pokédex updated and sign up for the upcoming Kalos league like most of you"

"Professor may I use the video phone please" Naruto said with closed eyes the entire time the professor scolded the fresh rookies.

"of course, Naruto just dial one before typing your contact number" the blond nodded walking over to the huge video screen overlooking the whole room. The other teens glared over at the blond, except a few but he didn't even care that they were in the same room as him.

"What makes that dobe so special?" Sasuke growled at the bake of the blonde's head.

"You don't know? Mr. Uzumaki won the Juniors' Kalos Pokémon League tournament last year." One of the lab aid said bring over a stack of papers.

"I also heard he won every single one of the Clubsplosion tournaments in the Unova region" another one added in.

"Do not forget the Elemental regions type Pokémon tournament too." One of the female aids walked over joining in the conversation.

"What is that, I never heard of that tournament before?" Sakura asked the lab attendants conversating.

"It is a Type Expert Tournament for professional trainer which only Pokémon of a specific type can participate. This is the list of the Pokémon World Tournament participants in the Type Expert Tournament that specialize in the type chosen for the competition." She explained

"do you remember which type he had entered?" she asked the group of teens now curious from the discussion.

"I don't remember what Pokémon he had entered with, but I do know that it was dragon types only tournament, I've heard" the rookies gasped from the information given. Professor Sycamore came over was congratulating the young teens handing them there multi colored Pokédexs.

The young Uchiha gripped onto his dark blue Pokédex glared at the blond in jealousy entering numbers on the huge monitor screen. Everyone knows dragon types were the most stubborn types and only someone that was skilled enough could tame one. Wondering which Pokémon, the dope entered and even won the whole competition with thought the Uchiha with a scowl.

Sakura wanted to shout out to the lab attendants that Sasuke could win the whole tournament with his eyes closed but was nervous from all the success and difficult tournaments that Naruto competed in while still coming out the victor and he was not even a full trainer yet. It was a bit intimidating. She was worried about Sasuke-kun, and actually had the thought of him losing to the blond.

Ino was on the same boat as Sakura, but her mindset was that she had every fiber in her body confident that Sasuke would take Naruto down, regardless of the tension he was causing.

Shikamaru could only stare with just a lazy look, but there was a sparkle of curiosity in those eyes, wanting to question more about the blond.

Choji stopped eating his chips with wide eyes as he watched the scene unfold, but also curious like his lazy friend wanting to know more.

Shino was silent and calm during the tension, but that didn't make Shino flinch or anything outwardly.

Hinata was shivering a little from hearing a bit on the blonds past triumphs, but that would not stop her from trying to approach the blond hoping she would the chance to at least speak to her crush.

Kiba held back a snarl as he looked at the blond boy's back as he types on the computer screen. Thinking on the same lines as Sasuke. Wondering how strong Naruto really was. Clinching onto tightly onto his dark brown Pokédex in frustration.

Sai was just smiling unresponsively not reading the edgy atmosphere.

Naruto entered in his number the large screen as the group of teens still observing him from a good distance still flabbergasted at the blondes' success. The whiskered face teen did not care of the groups amazed stares and harsh comments, their words means nothing he does not have to prove anything to them or anyone from that god forsaken village. The computer monitor flashed to life displaying a tall, thin young man with ice-blue hair and eyes wearing an expensive charcoal suit.

"Naruto-kun I see you made it to professors Sycamores lab just fine. I glad you decided to call me. I just finished looking at your last report about those Z crystals from the islands, I was very impressed from the detail you written" the young man with icy colored hair nodded to the blond with a smile.

The group was lost from words seeing someone of the same age talking to the champion of the Hoenn region like he is his equal. A few of the women in the room had hearts in their eyes including Ino and Sakura. None of them knew the blond did scientific research for any of the professors or worked side by side with a few of the champions from different regions.

"How is Chrome doing?" Naruto cracked a big grin while the others looking confused from the unknown name. The whiskered teen pulled a Pokéball with a dark blue top with lighter blue circles on either side from the central button, and the lower-most of which are tiny and almost the same shade of blue as the majority of the top. A Heavy Ball.

"Come out Chrome" the flash from the ball died down displaying a robotic Pokémon with teal, metallic skin. It has a disc-shaped body with a pair of flat, gray spikes on either side toward the rear. There is a gray spike in the middle of its face, similar to a nose. A pair of red eyes reside in two holes in its metallic skin. While it appears to lack legs, it has a pair of thick arms with three claws on the ends.

A study Metang floating behind the blond like a loyal bodyguard.

"You see Chrome is doing just fine, it evolved a few days ago" the blond nodded proudly back to the Iron Claw Pokémon. His old classmates held out there Pokédex to the floating steel type.

 **Metang: Iron Claw Pokémon:** When two Beldum fuse together, Metang is formed. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system. By linking its brains magnetically, this Pokémon generates strong psychokinetic power.

Level: 37 - Abilities: Clear Body/Light Metal

 **This Metang is Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

Sasukes jealousy skyrocketed seeing the dobe with a powerful Pokémon that should belong to him to defeat his brother. Steven nodded congratulating the blond in evolving his Beldum so quickly. Everyone seem to be engrossed in the champions conversation with the teen that they were just watching in anticipation what was going to happen next. Naruto looked back calling over the professor, so the adults share some words of the latest research Naruto revealed about if Mega stones and Z crystals were connected in anyway. Naruto just stood to listen to just give his feedback when asked a question on the data he reported.

What the whole group didn't notice was there was a small presence of a pair of yellow eyes peering at the blond in pure curiosity and wonder from the second floor. The blond sensed something examining them, he looked up to the second-floor of the lab spotting nothing out of the ordinary, but felt a small aura, but the blond just left the curious gaze alone.

"okay I have to get back to the research team, make sure you call Cynthia as well you know she worries about you too" the blond returns the Iron Claw Pokémon before sighing informing Steven he would call her tomorrow when he gets to Santalune City. The call ending with the icy heard male waved bye telling the blond to take care of himself and call back anytime.

"I don't believe it" the young Yamanaka said out loud stupefied.

' _troublesome'_ the lazy Nara thought leaning back against the wall.

' _I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes'_ Choji thought around the same lines as his best friend.

"Naruto-baka knows not just one but two champions. You heard him mention the champion, Cynthia, didn't you?!" the pink haired teen hissed trying to whisper but failed.

"how does he know them in the first place, I smell some juicy gossip here" the other blond female really wanting the details how Naruto was so buddy-buddy with the champs.

"I don't think your going to get any information out of Naruto, why because he did not even knowledges us being in the same room." Shino explains

"Here is my Pokédex professor the importing system is on the side" the blond handing over his sleek black and orange device over to the professor so he could update it. Professor plugged up the blonde's Pokédex uploading the new information.

When the blond was waiting for his updated Pokédex the other staff wheeled out the cart of Pokéballs for the rookies to choose their first Pokémon partners. The other staff asked if the blond wanted some tea while he waits for his updated Pokédex, Naruto nodded.

Professor Sycamore came back with Narutos Pokédex with a smile, then went over handing out the new rookies Pokémon and extra Pokéballs. When one of the female assistants came back with the tea for the young Uzumaki she noticed some movement coming from inside the blonds torn cape.

"um Mr. Uzumaki your cloak is moving" she shrieked pointed at his cloak nervously. The blond looked down petting the small form inside his cloak gently.

"hey, did you have a good nap" he calmly asked the smaller figure, making everyone think he was crazy until the group just noticed that there was something small riding inside the blondes' cape. What popped out was a small cream-colored rabbit-like Pokémon with round bright blue eyes, long pointed flame-orange V-shaped ears, and small orange paws and feet. All the lab aid and the Professor was lost for words.

"No way is that a..." one of the aids pointed out

"It can't be . . . it's a Victini!" they cried out in admiration. The teens didn't know what the unknown Pokémon was so they all held up there Pokédexs to get more info.

 **Victini: Victory Pokémon:** When it shares the infinite energy it creates, that being's entire body will be overflowing with power. This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that Trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter.

Level: 45 - Abilities: Victory Star

 **This Victini is Female and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

The Uchiha glared daggers at the blond for having a legendary Pokémon ( _he doesn't even know the half of it)_. The group eyes couldn't get any bigger seeing a mythical Pokémon up close. Sakura and Ino cooed in looking into the pearly eyes of the rabbit-like Pokémon as it yawned cutely. They squealed from the fire types adorability.

"Amazing I never seen one before!" one of the lab aids getting to close to the legendary. Victini was soon terrified by all these new faces, it hurriedly turned invisible vanishing from everyone's sight what they didn't know that Hikari was still stationed on the blonde's shoulder for safety.

"hey, were did it go?" one of the aids asked looking around for Victini

"I am sorry about that, but Hikari is very wary around strangers, she will turn invisible if she feels to many eyes on her" he rubbed his blond locks bashfully.

"It is quite alright it's all of our faults for crowding you" professor sycamore explained. The other lab assistants also bowed in apology from being so assertive toward Naruto and the mythical fire type.

* * *

There was quite a selection of different types for the rookies, so the professor did pairs of three, so everyone gets a turn to choose a partner. Sasuke, Sakura and Sai got to choose first because of their high grades. Sakura taunted Ino saying she got to pick first because she was smarter than her. Ino retaliated back just as spiteful. Sasuke picked a proud looking Charmander, Sakura picked a fiery Fennekin wanting to match the same types as her sweet Sasuke, Sai said he wanted to pick from the forest from inside the laboratory. Even though that was an odd request the professor he allowed it. Sai walked out of the forests befriended a jolly Smeargle behind him. Ino a sassy Bulbasuar saying her Pokémon was way cuter then Sakuras furball she picked, making another quarrel over nothing.

Shikamaru said it was a total drag but he went to search the forest as well coming out with an Abra sleeping on his shoulder. Whereas Choji eagerly picked up modest Squirtle as his choice. Kiba, Shino and Hinata similarly walked in the forest to search for a partner. Kiba ran out with a Growlithe nipping at his heels playfully, Shino had a Sewaddle hanging from his hood, Hinata held a cautious Ralts poking its head out of her bulky jacket trying to hide itself. Professor Sycamore nodded to all of their choices with a proud grin giving them one more lecture before setting of on their journey in entering the Kalos league or wanting to be Kalos queen. Inos and Sakuras eyes sparkled from the information. Hinata wanted to enter a contest to be queen too but not as enthusiastically as the two girls.

The blond informed professor sycamore that he was leaving but the tall man followed behind the blond out into the courtyard telling the young blond to keep him updated on any rare sights of Pokémon. Naruto waved bye to the professors' staff before walking outside to standing in the middle of the mock battle field out back.

Looking around the lush garden not spotting Tohru nearby, the blond whistled a high pitch sound. A roar followed from the greenery. Tohru cried out as she lumbered passed the shaded tree line; making her way towards the blonde teen, nearly knocking Naruto over as she slammed her head into his stomach in an attempt to cuddle. While Victini reappeared out of thin air, gliding over to the large dragon to get settling down on her back trying to get comfortable. The blond scratched Tohru chin as she purred.

"hey girl, you ready to hit the road?" her reply was a big lick from the dragon's rough tongue. Professor shook the blonds hand once more before the blond was about to board his shiny dragon, he heard a yell calling out to him.

"Naruto, I challenge you to a battle. And I'm not taking no for an answer!" the young Uchiha demanded marched over to the blond. The group as followed them as well interested. The group was surprised and scared out of their minds noticing the massive dragon behind the blond teen. The group pull out there Pokédexs to learn more know this Pokémon was on the Pseudo-legendary list not to mention one of the most dangerous Pokémon out there.

 **Salamence: Dragon Pokémon:** By evolving into Salamence, this Pokémon finally realizes its long-held dream of growing wings. To express its joy, it flies and wheels all over the sky while spouting flames from its mouth. It's uncontrollable if enraged. It flies around spouting flames and scorching fields and mountains.

Level: 72 - Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie

 **This Salamence is Female and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

Tohru completely towered over the group, snarling at the dark-haired prick that dared challenged her master. The group backed away seeing the malicious glint in the massive dragon eyes that promised pain if they even looked at the orange wearing teen funny.

"why do you think I would battle you teme?" the blond landed back on the ground looking at the stuck up Uchiha with a blank expression on his face. Ino and Sakura looked like they wanted to butt in but caught themselves before they said something stupid.

"I want to battle you to Naruto!" the blond cut his visible eye over to the Kiba with a determined look on his face.

Naruto gave a harsh look to the two teens before replacing it with a grin, "If that's what you want then fine, let's battle, but only one of you or none at all. I don't have time to waste around battling rookies fresh from the academy" he exclaimed turning away from the pair walking over to the opposite side of the battle field. Tohru following behind the blond going to lay down on the sidelines to watch with Hikari still on her huge back observing the battle as well. Naruto closed his eyes folding his arms not caring who faced him. Sasuke got picked to battle Naruto making the Inuzuka sulk on the side, the teens were eager to see how the match would go or be brooding like a certain Inuzuka boy. Sasuke marched forward with a confident smirk on his face taking out his Pokéball.

One of the lab assistances offered to be the battle official "Alright! This is a one-on-one battle, between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki! Trainers send out your Pokémon!" the lab assistant called out to the two teens.

"I bet you just cheated your way up to the top, your nothing but a dobe, always were and always will be" declared Sasuke, tossing up his capsule and releasing his starter Pokémon a Charmander. Naruto ignored the Uchiha taunts reaching back to try pick one of his weaker Pokémon to battle the spoiled prick. Sasuke anger spiked noticing he was being ignored once again.

"Okay let's see here" Naruto spoke with his upgraded Pokédex in hand.

 **Charmander: Lizard Pokémon** **:** The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.

Level: 5 - Abilities: Blaze/Solar Power

 **This Charmander is Male and Registered to Sasuke Uchiha**

Charmander was a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Most of its body is colored orange, while its underbelly is a pale light-yellow color. It has a flame that constantly burns on the end of its tail. Naruto nodded noticed the cocky in the Uchiha's eyes the blond shook his head in pity reaching around his clock unclasping a Pokéball from his side belt.

"Thor come out" The blond held up a blue Pokéball with yellow stripes.

"That's a Quick ball" everyone thought before Naruto thrown out his Pokémon onto the field in a flash of light. The Pokémon was mainly yellow with black stripes across its body and one lightning bolt shape on its stomach. Its forearms are large with three small claws at the ends and its legs are short and stubby. The most notable feature is the horns on its head, which appear as the two prongs on a spark plug. All of the rookies took out there Pokédexs to get info.

 **Elekid: Electric Pokémon:** Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this Pokémon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself.

Level: 25 - Abilities: Static/Vital Spirit

 **This Elekid is Male and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

"Wow an Elekid. I wonder how he got one of those, Elekids are pretty difficult to find out in the wild" professor sycamore stated to the others observing the battle with crossed arms anticipating the battle. He wanting to see if the rumors were true about the blonds original battling style.

"You can go first Sasuke, since you are an unexperienced rookie and all" Naruto nodded over to his challenger. Elekid grinning doing the _'come get it'_ taunt with its claws making both trainer and Pokémon irritated.

"Don't mock me. Charmander use ember now" the flame lizard flexed its claws before sending out a large plume of fire.

"Thor use Dynamic Punch on the ground" Elekid punched the ground with enough force to make whole field quake. The flames were blocked by a slab of earth from the field Thor pierced, like a barrier.

' _Now run straight through the smoke and use Thunder punch close up'_ Naruto telepathically communicated from his mind to the small electric type. Thor nodded in understanding before sprinting through the cloud of ash with his fist crackling with electricity. Everyone was shocked spotting Elekid bursting out of the smoke, his attack ramming straight into the unsuspected fire lizard.

Thors painful punch launched right towards the Pokémon 's abdomen and broke through the dust. Charmander was sent flying and landed a good distance away from Elekid. Again, Sasuke was stunned, but he regained his stupor while gritting his teeth when the electric type just stood there calmly awaiting an order.

"how did he do that without giving a command?!" the pinkette shrieked

"I don't know I didn't hear Naruto speak" Kiba sounded confused trying to think in what just happened.

Professor Sycamore smirked to himself knowing the blond had such a deep connection with all his Pokémon that he could talk to them without even speaking to them directly.

"I don't know what kind of trick you pulled before, but that won't save you! Use Metal Claw!" Sasuke commanded, although with a little desperation. Charmander barley lifted its shining claws up in the air before attacking head-on toward the electric type still standing perfectly still.

' _Move three meters to the left'_ Thor dodge over to the left without really moving from his spot.

"Metal claw until you hit it!" The flame lizard kept up thepitiful claw strikes trying to at least land one hit on its foe but failed constantly. The fire type was barely able to keep stand since it was so tired from Elekids endless dodging.

"Let it connect then charge in" Naruto called out making everyone surprised hearing the blonds command. Sasuke was smirking as if he knew who would win, but Naruto had his eyes narrowed.

"Look at the dope making a rookie mistake, charging toward an attacking Pokémon head-on" he egged on the blond more when Charmander's claws were getting closer to Elekid.

"Shut up prick." Naruto simply rebuked as if Sasuke was a whining child who didn't get their way. Said boy gained a tick mark on his forehead for being blatantly ignored again and growled, but that moment of anger alone costed him the match.

"Finish it with Thunder punch" Naruto let out his only command needed for the battle. Finally taking pity on the poor fire type but remained impassive. Thor smirked as it easily dodged the slow-moving attack from the already exhausted fire type. Electricity burst from Thors fist, flaring wildly as he punched the lizard Pokémon once more sending it sliding back landing into Sasuke, shocking him also from the after effects of the electric attack. Charmander was down for the count.

"I knew that would be a waste of time" the blond sighed in boredom.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Elekid is the winner! Victory goes to Naruto!" the lab aid announced, mostly getting gasps and paled faces from the other trainers. Sasuke, especially, was pale and dropped his Pokéball due to his hand not registering to his nerves.

 _'Such power…'_ Many of them thought. Naruto calmed nodded to electric type still ready for another round, but it turned toward the blond teen flashing him a quick salute before Naruto smiled returning it to its Quick ball before whispering a soft congratulation to the small electric type.

Right when the blond was about to walk over to the still wide-eyed group he spotted a tiny blue frog Pokémon leaping down from the roof of the laboratory. It hopped over to the blond eagerly. The blond did notice the Froakie was still missing during the introduction. Naruto brushed it off thinking the bubble frog was already picked up by a random trainer already, but it seems to be from the lab.

"Hey, Froakie, what's up do you need something?" The blond bent down to one knee wondering what the small water type wanted. Froakie hopped over to the blond tapping its webbed feet onto his Pokéballs. Naruto getting the suggestion on what the bubble frog wanted.

"You want to come me Froakie, is that it?" the blue frog jumped up happily into the blonde's arms. The blond held the bubble frog with a smile rubbing the soft frubbles around its neck as it nuzzled the blond thankfully from the soft scratches.

"Oh, you found Froakie, I was wondering where he ran off to" professor sycamore smiled seeing the frog Pokémon so relaxed in the blond teen arms cam up with a great idea.

"Naruto way don't you take Froakie with you. I know you would be the perfect trainer for this little guy" the professor suggested.

"I was just coming over to ask if it was okay to take him along with me" still wondering if it was okay and why no one picked Froakie in the first place.

"To tell you the truth Froakie has been picked several times from new trainers, but they keep sending him back because of his disobedience and not wanting to get along with any of the trainers that picks him"

"I think Froakie chose his real trainer for the first time instead of the other way around" he laughed handing the blond Froakies Pokéball to add onto his party. The professor didn't know that the blond can store passed the regular six carrying limited thanks to Mewtwo tampering with the blonds carry limit system so none of the Pokémon he caught will be transferred.

"I we will work hard and get stronger together" looked down at his new friend Froakie beamed looking up at the blond. Naruto scratched his head for a second still holding onto the frog with one arm. Thinking to himself nodding.

"I think I will name you Ame, do you like that name?" The small Pokémon thought about it for a minute before nodding with a smile liking the new name. The blond brought out his Pokédex to check Froakies stats for a minute.

 **Froakie: Bubble Frog Pokémon:** It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings.

Level: 9 - Abilities: Torrent /Protean

Attacks: Pound, Lick, Mud Sport, Quick Attack, Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Icy Wind

 **This Froakie is Male and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

The blond was surprised to see a couple of egg moves that the frog would usually would have just yet at such a low level but remembered Froakie did have trainers before from time to time but he kept coming back to the lab because it didn't want to work with any of its trainers from before.

"I glad to have you join me, welcome to the team Ame" Naruto smiled returning the Bubble frog to his Pokéball as it nodded happily in return.

' _I can't wait to introduce Ame to the rest of the group'_ he thought with a small pocketing his new companion to his belt. The blond walked over Tohru and Hikari with a smile on his lips.

"You!" The Uchiha addressed towards the blond-haired boy about to leave. Naruto and Tohru turned, showing their irritated look on both of them. "How do you have this much power!? You should give it to me!" He demanded, with a twitch in his eye.

"No." Naruto simply said walking over to Tohru as she bent down low, to let the blond on her back.

"See you later, professor Sycamore. I will update you more on any mega evolution sightings I may run into." He calmly bowed respectfully, with Hikari climbing on top of Tohrus head to wave goodbye. The blond was about to get on the green dragons back but stopped for a second sliding back off while digging into his backpack pulling out a clean lavender colored handkerchief from his pack. The blond walked over to the shy Hyuga rooted to her spot when her crush walked over to hand her the small hand cloth.

"Thanks for watching my back from when we were kids, I really appreciate it" he said handing over the handkerchief she gave him long ago before he left the village. She blushed brightly when their fingers grazed against one another but of course the blond was oblivious to the girls' shy gaze watching him. The blond teen smirked remembering Hinata was the only one from there grade to be genuinely nice to him. Naruto swiftly boarded his shiny dragon, in one motion like he has been doing it for years.

"Hey wait!" Sasuke called, but many people did not expect Naruto to really knowledge the spoiled teen.

"What do you want now teme?" growing extremely annoyed.

"How did you get so strong?!" Tohru snarled in annoyance at the black-haired humans' insolence. Sasuke nearly pissed his pants from the powerful presences from the she-dragon, but he wouldn't swallow his pride. The blond patted Tohru calming her down a bit. Sasuke grew resentful each second seeing every single the blonds powerful Pokémon.

"That is none of your business" he said in a cold voice making the teen flinched back from his sharp tone.

 _'Damn him! That power should be MINE! How does he have this strength?!'_ Sasuke seethed, gripping his knuckles do tightly.

"Sasuke, you should learn from this defeat and make better bonds with your Pokémon" Naruto stated looking down from his dragon at the spoiled child.

"Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire. It doesn't matter what needs to be sacrificed. In this world, winning is everything. As long as I win in the end...That's all that matters." The emo fired back in rage.

"Anyway, here's my point. Trivial setbacks like yours and mine are nothing but common occurrences in everyday life! Getting hung up over pointless crap like that shows that you're a joke. A complete and utter joke" the blond sneered at the so-called prodigy.

"No matter what you're doing, the most essential thing is to not give up. Fail as many times as it takes. Keep trying persistently until you can call yourself 'average'. If you can collect a nice group of average-level skills, that's already above-average. You've created your own sort of 'talent'." Everyone was taking the blonds speech to heart a feeling of guilt making fun of him in the past resurfaced. Even if they tried apologizing to him now, they knew the blond would not forgive them.

"It was nice seeing you guys again, well some of you anyway, I hope we can catch up someday" Naruto suddenly said with a little smirk. He almost felt like a weight on his chest suddenly lifted a little seeing them again. Hinata fainted face first into the grass, the blood rushing directly to her face.

"well I overstayed my welcome already, I better be heading off now" he was still confused why the shy girl faints around him all the time but brushed off the odd behavior thinking she was hot from the heat of the sun.

' _It is pretty warm today'_ he thought to himself nodding at his clarification. Both female Pokémon sighed thinking their master/father is going to leave a lot of girls broken hearted in his wake.

"Good luck on your travels, see ya" Then immediately, both trainer and Pokémon took off into the sky. Naruto was happy to gain a new friend in Ame knowing the bubble frog will make a great addition to his already powerful team.

" **I do not know why you didn't destroyed that emo with one blow from some of the other Pokémon you already have on your person"** a voice conversated with the blond telepathically.

"I was trying to at least give him a chance. I did not want to totally crush his spirit Nova. You can be so ruthless sometimes" the blond chuckled hearing his best friends' response from inside his mind _(Mewtwos nickname is Nova)_.

"You know you are not the only one that hated him. I know Tohru wanted to squish Sasuke like a Caterpie under her claws" he chuckled rubbing Tohrus back as she blushed pink pouting; getting caught yet again from being overly protective of her master. Naruto never forgot the first time he met Tohru all those years ago.

* * *

 _The blond was still a child traveling with his friend Mewtwo they had their respective jobs in setting up camp before nightfall. Naruto picked up another dry branch he heard screeching tires not too far away from where he was. The blond climbed onto a tree branch to get a better look and what all the commotion was about. Several black jeeps and what looked like a small air ship was loading up cargo inside. The bond looked more closely seeing different kinds of Pokémon that looked like statues in the cages._

' _Those look like Pokémon but there not moving at all or they just Pokémon statues?' the child thought to himself confusedly._

" _Hey, get back here!" one of the bulky thugs said shouting toward a small bear cub running away in tears across the small grove ahead. The bear cub was covered in short, orange-brown fur. Its muzzle is light tan with a small black nose and black eyes. There is a slightly paler tan crescent marking on its face, and it has round ears. It has three claws on its forepaws as well as two claws and yellow paw pads on its hind paws. Its tail is short, round, and puffy. Naruto recognized that the Pokémon was a Teddiursa. The blond knew there species alone was not native to Kalos, so it was surprising to see one so close._

" _don't let it get away!"_

" _Right!" one of the thugs brought out a semi wrist gun aiming at the tiny cub and shot an orange beam hitting the cub in the back automatically turning the Teddiursa into a stone statue. The blond gasped seeing the results of the ray gun._

" _Good work, this whole operation would have been a bust if the cargo ran off"_

" _yeah were going to make a killing of these, this job is too easy"_

" _I know, but we can't slack off, yet we got to load the rest of these runts onto the ship" he said walking back to one of the jeeps getting in to drive back into the woods. The other grunt picked up the still statue of the ursine Pokémon taking it back into the ship. The young blond ducked back into the branches trying to think of a plan to save the forest Pokémon. He looked back to the large air ship spotting one of the grunts opening up a small compartment on the side of the ship storing more cargo inside the hanger._

' _That could work'_

 _The tiny blond snuck passed all the grunts by traveling in the air shafts of the ship hoping to find the room where there keeping the stolen Pokémon. The blond got lucky over hearing on of the guards mentioning the room down the hall from the boiler room. The young Uzumaki followed the grunt into the back room spotting the rows of Pokémon frozen solid._

' _how dare these guys treat Pokémon like trophies, they are nothing but scum' the blond thought in rage as the grunt put the Teddiursa on a circler pedestal in container of glass putting it back onto the shelf with the rest of the other Pokémon before leaving back out the automatic doors. That was the blond's que, he unhinged the air vent from the side wall, crawling out until he stood upright again look at all the shelves of Pokémon the were frozen solid._

' _well better get to work' the young child started unfreezing the Pokémon inside the glass containers. The Pokémon were nervous of the blond in the beginning but then seeing that the blond child was helping them escape they decided to trust him and help. Naruto directed all the Pokémon that they need to escape out of the air vents to the outside, but to be quick and quiet about it. The Pokémon nodded a wild Geodude was directing the group to safety inside the air vents in a single file line, so nobody pushed. When Naruto unfroze the last Pokémon. It was the Teddiursa that tried to escape before. Teddiursa was freighted but the blood patted its furry head in reinsurance saying he was here to help them get out of here._

" _don't worry Teddiursa I here to get all of you out of here" Teddiursa nodded but pointed to the back of the shelfed room directing the blond to a different door._

" _I didn't even notice that" the blond said rushing over to the door trying to turn the knob but found it being sealed shut._

' _It's locked, what am I going do now?' suddenly the whole room started to shake and rumble._

 _The airship was about to take off he was out of time._

" _damn I'm out of time' the frustrated blond trying to force open the door. The blond looked back seeing most of the Pokémon already off the ship except Geodude and Teddiursa._

" _Geodude I need you help please"_

" _Geodude use Tackle on this door!" The rock Pokémon rushed forward rammed the wooden door down while breaking the hedges of the sides. The blond rushed forward spotting a single pedestal on a table. A tiny dragon inside the sheet of glass._

' _Is that a Bagon?!' the shocked blond ran forward a little shaken seeing a rare Pokémon that are mostly never spotted by people and really hard to find._

' _I have never seen one before' he thought putting his hand on the glass but shook of his shock to remember what he was supposed to be doing from the get go. Naruto unfroze the tiny dragon seeing it finally open its eyes. The reptilian Pokémon possesses a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby, digit-less arms and short legs with two toes on each foot. But what shocked the blond even more that the tiny Bagon was a green color not the usual blue scales._

' _Woah a shiny Bagon, these are super rare!' He thought in his head in excitement before trying to grab the dragon to sit it safely onto the ground, but the dragon glared at the child. It bit down hard into the hand trying to grab it._

" _Ouch!" Naruto pulled his hand away in a hurry rubbing the bleed surface of his palm. Geodude and Teddiursa yelled at the green dragon that the blond was saving them not trying to hurt them. The little dragon was surprised that the blond human got all his friends out safely, but still didn't trust the human. Naruto noticed the Bagon had a higher pitch growl noting that the shiny dragon was a female. It turned away from him in a huff._

" _hey what are you doing here!?" the grunt from before yelled out_

 _The small group looked back in surprised seeing that their cover has been blown. Naruto had to think fast._

" _Geodude use Tackle, Teddiursa use Scratch!" both Pokémon rushed forward slamming the grunt across the wall in pain, but enough time of them to rush toward the air vent._

" _Geodude, Teddiursa you have to get out of here fast!" the child shouted the pair nodded running down the air vent in a hurry to the outside. Bagon looked on making sure they got out safely._

" _Okay Bagon you to go with them too and be careful I know they will not stop at nothing to get a hold of you again" Bagon looked at the blond child for a second before nodded in acknowledgement about slide into the vent. Naruto was about to follow Bagon to but was pulled back by the neck of his t-shirt roughly._

" _You little brat, this is all you fault!" the grunt said lifting the blond up high in the air shaking him. The grunt was so distracted by the blond he did not notice the green dragon charging toward him in anger._

 _Bagon head-butted the grunt so hard his body crashed into the blank wooden shelves in the room, breaking them in the process._

" _Wow thanks Bagon" the blond grinned back at the nodding dragon type._

" _What's going on here!?" one of the goons yelled coming in with two others with Pokéballs._

" _Go Zangoose! Mightyena get this brat, Golbat go!" the three Pokémon the poachers called had outnumbered them three to one. There was no escape. Bagon rushed forward about to take on all three Pokémon at once. Naruto tried to stop the tiny dragon hoping he could just escape to safety and leave just him behind._

" _What a stupid weakling" he sneered_

" _Zangoose use Crush claw, Golbat use Wing attack, Mightyena use Shadow ball now!" all three attacks collided in a mini explosion causing the Rockhead Pokémon to be knocked back into the wall. The tiny dragon flinched in pain. Bagon glared up at the grown men as they smirked and jeered at him seeing nothing but cruelty and greed. This is exactly why it couldn't stand humans. The way they look at him and his friends and use them as weapons. The three humans were about to finish him off before the blond child rushed in tackling the biggest man of the three in a fury of rage hitting them with a hollow steel pipe before one of the three men grabbed the hollow pipe right out if the child's hands before punching the kid in the stomach with so much force it sent his tiny body into the floor, the impact made a nasty thud noise behind them. Bagon gasped looking back in worry for the tiny human trying to help it._

" _Now that annoyance is quiet let get back to getting that Bagon" Bagon frowned back to the three poachers, while it wobbled back up onto its feet, but held on to its tiny front paw in pain from the damage before. One of the thugs held out his laser weapon about to freeze it again. Bagon closed it eyes ready to be frozen once again, into its stone prison. While everyone was distracted they didn't notice the blond getting back into his feet. Naruto hopped onto the thug holding the gun-like weapon, while it shot out freezing his partner beside him in the process._

" _What the hell, I thought I knocked this little shit out!" he said trying to shake off the persistent blond holding on tight. The other grunt was trying to help but didn't want to get blasted by weapon itself._

" _I might be just a human, but I'll make sure that I'll protect you with all my might!" the blond shouted getting the groups attention off Bagon._

" _Go now Bagon, get out of here!" Bagon was amazed seeing the child trying so hard to protect him, so he could escape. The green dragon shook its head 'no' not wanting to leave the child alone._

" _You don't have to worry about me just go!" he shouted but got slammed into the ground once again by the grunt holding the wrist gun._

" _I'm so sick of you. You stupid brat, I'm going to freeze you then throw you over board down into a riven, so I don't have to see your stupid face again!" Bagon cried out its name getting the groups full attention, while is whole body starts to glow blue and moves its hands in a counterclockwise motion a blue ball of water turns into a circle._

 _Naruto eyes widened seeing the powerful attack forming and ducked down to get out of Bagon's range. Bagon unleased a powerful jet of water from its mouth at all three stupefied Pokémon making them fly back crushing them into all three of the grunts trainers. Bagon wobbled from side to side, he barley could stand up._

" _Were not letting you get away now Mightyena Hyper beam now!" Mightyena opens its mouth and a red-orange ball appears in front of it. It then fires a red-orange beam at the tiny dragon. Naruto dived forward scooping the tiny dragon into his arms just barely dodging the strong attack. The explosion caused the air ship to wobble and shake more. The attack itself caved a huge hole in the wall of the aircraft into the outside. The blond cradled the green dragon type in his arms before looking down from so high in the air, before then the smoke soon cleared._

' _I could try making lading in the tree line, so the branches will break my fall, but were so high up I make not make it' the Naruto nervously thought, but then looked down at the exhausted looking Bagon in his arms, barley staying conscious._

 _`I have to at least try…for Bagon' the blond shut his eyes and jumped down from the airship below holding on tight to Bagon shielding it a best at he could, so he would take the full impact of the fall._

" _Don't worry I will protect you" he said hugging onto the dragon tight while the pair was free falling from the sky. Bagon shut her eyes from the intense air pressure from the fall and from the tears that flew down its cheeks already knowing the blond child would not survive the fall, but still selflessly held on tight trying to save him. Bagon buried her face into the child's roughed up t-shirt and also held on tight to the blond not letting go, no matter what the outcome may be._

 _The blond was getting closer to the ground still holding on tight, but soon his body becomes surrounded by a light blue aura stopping the blond midair from making any contact with the harsh ground. Blue eyes snapped open seeing he was floating midair looking around confused until he spotted his companion floating underneath him with its eyes glowing blue also._

" _Hey, Mewtwo, how's it going" he grinned childishly at the annoyed look on the powerful Pokémon face._

" _ **Why am I not surprised"**_ _he said rolling its eyes before teleporting them in a safer location then midflight, Mewtwo teleported the pair onto an open field where the captured Pokémon were waiting for them. When they arrive onto the scene all the Pokémon cheered in excitement and happiness seeing the two finally safe._

 _The blond smiled seeing Bagon safe with-it friends celebrating. Then looked up at the powerful psychic type with its arms crossed looking at the cheering Pokémon._

" _Hey, Mewtwo, how did you know we were in trouble?" the blond asked_

" _ **I didn't know I just knew you did not return to the campsite, so I started searching for your presence, until I stubble on to this group and they filled me in on what was happening, I had a feeling you where the cause of it"**_ _The blond rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment._

" _ **what you did was utterly irresponsible and incredibly dangerous"**_ _Mewtwo said scolding the child_

" _I know I just couldn't...!" the blond was about to shout back but stopped when Mewtwo paw shushed him from his angry rant._

" _ **I know you just wouldn't sit back and watch those humans take these Pokémon, I was just point ok it was stupid but selfless and brave on you part, especially jumping out of an airship know you would have died if I wasn't here"**_ _the blond nodded agreement but thanked the psychic legendary for saving them even though his words were harsh but true._

" _ **I don't expect anything less from you by the way, you still are a very intriguing human Naruto Uzumaki"**_ _Mewtwo said with a smile. Naruto just gave him a big grin._

 _The other Pokémon came over to thank Naruto while Bagon nudged the blonds hurt hand she bit from before. The blond spotted the guilty look in Bagons beady eyes and just smiled rubbing the top of her head in a comforting manner._

" _It's okay I understand, don't worry about me I'm fine, I am just glad all of you are okay" The other Pokémon smiled nodding. Bagon nuzzled up against the blond child while licking his wounded hand in apology and from biting him in the first place._

" _It's really okay. I should have known you were scared and wouldn't really trust just anyone from just being kidnapped from your home, I wouldn't really be trustworthy toward anyone either" he said softly with other rubbed the top of the little dragons' head with a smile._

 _The captured Pokémon were getting ready to leave for home thanks to a couple of Kadabras and Abra in the group the combining the power of the psychic types will be enough to be able to travel back home with no issues._

" _you all keep each other safe you here!" the blond smiled at the Pokémon getting ready to leave. The blond bent down rubbing Bagons head once more._

" _take care of yourself Bagon, you are really amazing" Bagon had tears in her eyes but shook them off before hopping into the startled Uzumaki's arms. Bagon turned around talking to the others before they all looked at each other in surprise before smiling agreeing wholeheartedly with Bagons choice in staying with the blond child._

" _Do you want to come with me Bagon?" the blond said softly while the shiny Bagon blushed pink while nodding back then the child in acknowledgement. The Rock head Pokémon waved her arms nodding back to the others. Teddiursa and Geodude smiled just happy seeing their friend happy. The pairs of psychic types body glowed white and the other Pokémon waved bye became surrounded in a white light before disappearing back home._

" _Bagon you and I are going to get stronger and become the ultimate team!" the blond cheered with the tiny dragon nodded in agreement._

* * *

The blond teen grinned petting her smooth scales when she purred happily. They have been together even since he started his travels with Mewtwo. His first Pokémon he had caught.

" **Where are we head now?"** Nova quested their next destination.

"To Santalune City for my first Gym badge." The teen replied back petting Hikari as she held tightly to her father-figure/trainer.

" **Do you have an idea on who you're going to use?"** Nova questioned

"Nope, not yet but I will decide when I make it to the Pokémon center, no worries" the blond said with a carefree voice the blond could feel Nova was rolling his eyes at the blonde's nonchalant attitude so just kept silent going back to sleep. Naruto was excited to finally start earning gym badges and compete in the Kalos league. It was just a small stepping stone toward his goal in being the most powerful trainer in the world. He knew with his team by his side he could do just about anything.

* * *

 **Froakie/Ame** \- level 9 – Male- Abilities: Torrent /Protean-Pokéball

Attacks: Pound, Lick, Mud Sport, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Icy Wind

 **Elekid/Thor** \- level 25 – Male - Abilities: Static/Vital Spirit -Quick Ball

Attacks: Thunder punch, Ice punch, Fire punch, Dynamic punch, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Signal Beam, Low Kick, Thunder Wave, Shock Wave, Swift, Light Screen, Cross Chop, Brick Break

 **Metang/Chrome** – level 37 – Genderless- Abilities: Clear Body/Light Metal -Heavy Ball

Attacks: Metal Claw, Confusion, Ice Punch, Iron Head, Zen Headbutt, Thunder Punch, Psychic, Bullet Punch, Pursuit, Magnet Rise, Light Screen, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Rock Polish, Power-Up Punch, Rock Slide, Body Slam

 **Victini/Hikari** – level 45 – Female- Abilities: Victory Star- Dream Ball

Attacks: Quick Attack, Headbutt, Incinerate, Searing Shot, Zen Headbutt, Flame Charge, Sunny Day, Thunder, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Will-O-Wisp, Psyshock, Grass Knot, V-create, Bolt Strike, Blue Flare, Glaciate

 **Salamence/Tohru** – level 72 -Female – Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie- Friend Ball

Attacks: Ember, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Zen Headbutt, Fly, Crunch, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Return, Fire Blast, Steel Wing, Shadow Claw, Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Hyper Voice, Draco Meteor, Body Slam, Heat Wave, Toxic, Stone Edge, Protect

 **Mewtwo/Nova** – Level 100 –Genderless (In the story Mewtwo is a male) - Abilities: Pressure/Unnerve -Master Ball

Attacks: Psychic, Aura Sphere, Psystrike, Psycho Cut, Recover, Future Sight, Disable, Blizzard, Earthquake Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Thunder, Focus Punch, Foul Play, Gravity, Stone Edge, Rest, Solar Beam, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Sandstorm, Hail, Psyshock, Focus Blast, Water Pulse, Telekinesis, Giga Impact, Poison Jab, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Double Team, Safeguard, Protect, Light Screen, Calm Mind, Hidden Power, Magic Coat

* * *

 **Other team members will be put out next chapter…...**

 **So how did you like it? I know it's pretty long, but you will who is on Narutos full team next chapter, I promise. So, review and give me your honest opinion. I will post the following chapter next month. I decided on the nicknames myself from passed games I played.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to you all, I wanted to post this as soon as possible when I got all of our replays back from my other chapter, and I cannot express my thanks to all of you reviewing and leaving comments about my story it indeed brightness my day (inserts deep bow toward you). Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked hard on it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

As the young Uzumaki and his team were almost to Santalune City, but the blond decided to stop for a break to let his teammates relax outside their Pokéballs. Naruto told Tohru to land by a lush waterfall. From a distance, the waterfall had been like a silent white stream cascading over the rocky outcrops. As they had drawn closer, the noise had increased steadily until they were only a few hundred meters away. They could no longer even shout to one another over the deafening roar of the water. Closer still they drew until they were in the plume of water vapor that hung over the plunge pool. Naruto hopped off Tohru before landing on the ground swiftly. He stood in awe.

"This is the perfect place to set up for lunch" he smiled patting Tohrus muzzle for her fast flying as she purred from the blonde's attention. The blond patted Hikari as well as she still held on tightly to her father figure as he reached inside his tattered cloak fishing out all his very assorted Pokéballs releasing all his companions from there capsules at the same time. In a flash, all his Pokémon stood in different places looking from one place to another in curiosity.

"Hey, guys we are stopping for a quick bite to eat before we make it to Santalune City for my first gym badge. I just wanted you guys to take a break and relax for a bit" The blond grinned looking at every single one of his Pokémon large and small.

"I also want to introduce you to our new friend and teammate Ame. He will be joining us during practice battles and swimming drills. I know you guys will help him out with training and getting him adapted to the way we do things" Naruto said to all as his Pokémon as they all nodded their heads in supporting the young water type. Naruto let his team relax until he finished preparing lunch. Nova and Tohru flew off saying they will return when lunch is ready, and the blond nodded watching them fly off before cooking the meals.

While finishing unfolding the table the blond made a spread of fresh bread sandwiches, mounds of fragrant wild rice, sweet-smelling herbal soup and for the dessert course a Bluk berry pie. When the young Uzumaki brought all the saucers full of sandwiches over to the entirely clad table with one my hand and a pitcher of fresh lemonade in the other. The blond smiled spotting Thor and Hikari playing a friendly game of tag with Ame in the lush fields. While the blonde waited for the soup broth to finish boiling he grinned holding up his now updated Pokédex to each one of his Pokémon to get updated data from them.

The blond received Thor from an ex-member of Team Snagem. The blond traveled all the way out passed the Honnen region the blond stumbling upon the outside desert of the Orre region. The Orre region was listed as a distant land separated off from Honnen.

 _The desert of Orre was covered in rolling hills. The wind stirs up the wispy sand, and the sun's never-ending rays beat down on the blond mercilessly. Salty sweat rolls off his nose stung his eyes. The blonde's clothing was overwhelmingly hot and sticky. The stiff, desert breeze blows sand into his purple eyes and making his blond hair stiff with salt. The teen's tongue feels as if it's coated in fur and his lips are chapped and dry. The young Uzumaki long for crystal, cold water. The young teen stumbled upon a single gasoline stand/diner located in the southeastern desert in the Orre region. Called the Outskirt Stand. Naruto entered the establishment hurriedly pulling up his tattered hood to shelter his head from the blistering sun. The blond hopped onto the stall by the countertop ordering a tall glass of ice water and a couple of scoops of Moomoo ice-cream on the side. The bartender quickly started on the young teen request. The blond now had a chance to look around the shop. The stand itself is made out of an old locomotive engine. The machinery of the standstill works, with the steam engine providing electricity to the appliances inside._

 _Inside the engine is a small bar and restaurant that doubles as a convenience store. Weary travelers can rest in a booth and sip refreshing drinks while listening to the radio or jukebox. There is also a television, often showing the news._

 _Orre has no wild Pokémon and has only a few starting to pop up in specific locations, known as Poké Spots. In these circumstances, Trainers use Pokémon imported from regions of the Pokémon nation, primarily Johto and Hoenn. Pokémon battles are, for the most part, Double Battles. There is no form of a Pokémon League in Orre, but instead, a variety of facilities which offer constant battles. The blond was enjoying his frozen treat before noticing a customer that looked like a lab assistant leaving the shop rather quickly with a couple of shady folks following the frightened researcher closely. The blond hurriedly paid the bill before leaving a generous tip for the shop owner on the countertop already tailing the group leaving. When finally making it out to the front of the shop Naruto overheard them arguing about some stolen Pokémon and that their leader dislikes being deceived by traitors._

 _The scientist held up his hands in a pleading manner hoping to resolve the issue peacefully, but it seems like the other punks did not want to resolve things calmly as they each drew out there Pokéballs releasing a Golbat and an Ariados. Naruto unclipped a special Pokéball from his waist it had a green top decorated with four red dots slanting toward the center button on both sides of the vertical mid-line on the top half and a gold dot near the "top" part of the ball's top. A Friend Ball._

" _Go Tohru use Fire Blast now!" the shiny Salamance opened her jaws releasing a powerful star-shaped stream of fire from its mouth at the two opponents, making them both faint from the overly powerful attack. The grunts quickly returned their fainted Pokémon before retreating from the scene immensely terrified of the huge dragoness as she roared after the cowards running away._

 _The researcher was named Hordel, and he was so appreciative toward the blond he gives the young teen an Elekid in exchange for helping him from being ambushed by those followers of Team Snagem. He explained to the blond he used to be a member of Snagem and work for them but decided to save the Shadow Pokémon instead. Shadow Pokémon are created through an undisclosed process that removes the Pokémon's emotions, turning it into a soulless fighting machine. Hordel asked the blond to take good care of Elekid knowing the blond would be a better trainer for the small electric type then he ever could. Naruto decided to name the electric type Thor. The blond wanted to check if the electric type would like the nickname when he got a chance to ask it. Naruto thanked Hordel before hopping onto Tohrus back before leaving for Unova once again after receiving an unexpected phone call directly from Professor Juniper lab about gathering some Pokédex data._

Naruto heard rustling in the treetops. When he looked up, he spotted one of his Pokémon with its arms resting behind its head, sunbathing. This Pokémon was a large, bipedal, reptilian, gecko-like Pokémon that also possess the traits of dinosaurs. It has powerfully-built limbs and muscular legs that allow it to run at high speeds to chase after its prey in the jungles where it lives. Its body is mostly vivid green in color, and it has a gracefully rounded belly with a horizontal, pale red stripe extending across it. It has a light red chin and narrowed eyes with small, slit pupils and yellow sclera's, with a red rim around the outsides. It has bladed leaves on its wrists, which it uses to slash. It has a long, large dark green, fern-like plant that resembles a tree for a tail and a cluster of small round yellow nutrient-rich seeds growing on its back. It has three sharp green claws on both its hands and toes.

"Comfortable up their Saber?" his grass type muttered out a half-answered replay before dozing off in the treetops. The blond shook his head lifting up his Pokédex to record the data he found.

 **Sceptile: Forest Pokémon:** It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey. The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile-it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind.

Level: 60 - Abilities: Overgrow/Unburden

 **This Sceptile is Male and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto smiled Saber was a happy little Treecko when he came with him when he first started his voyage in the Sinnoh region, but Saber wasn't his Pokémon, to begin with.

 _The south exit of Pastoria City in the Sinnoh region where the Great Marsh was first opening up to the public Naruto was one of the first ones in exploring the great swampland area making sure everything was safe, and no one was breaking the guidelines, and the Pokémon were living happily since the blond could communicate with them Professor Rowan wanted the young Uzumaki to make sure everything was working efficiently. The blond was about to turn back toward the entrance before noticing something crying out in pain. The blond raced toward the sound. The young child found a severely injured Treecko leaned up against a dead log conscious but weak. The blond quickly laid the small grass type down onto the lush grass putting his palms flat facing the frail Gecko. The blond's hands were glowing a light greenish color healing the Pokémon's wounds at a rapid rate. Treecko eyes snapped up suddenly feeling better all of a sudden. Treecko was surprised seeing the human child healing it with nothing but his hands._

" _It's okay Treecko I am almost done" the young boy informed the small grass type. When Naruto was done he reached into his backpack pulling out a single Lum Berry and two Sitrus Berries to crush together into a lime colored paste mixing it with some water he feeds the Wood Gecko Pokémon gentle with a spoon until it finished the medicine. Naruto finally asked what happened to it. The Wood Gecko scowled while clenching its paws in irritation explaining to the blond how its trainer abandoned it because it was too weak and wanted to catch a better grass type while he in the Marsh. Naruto eyes sudden change of his deep cerulean eyes turning crimson from just hearing about Treekos previous trainer. Naruto held his head for a second holding back the overwhelming power surge overcoming his tiny body._

" _Naruto you must stay in control" Nova voice called out to the blond from inside his Master Ball around his neck_

" _I know I sorry I lost my composure for a second I apologize" the blond closed his eyes while inhaling and soon exhaled making his eyes turn back to its previous blue color. Treecko was a little curious by the blond kid's powers also how he could understand him. The blond apologized to the grass type as well._

 _"I can tell you have a lot of spirit and I couldn't think that a Pokémon like you could have that much. I would be honored if you would join my team as we strive to beat the gym leaders and become the best Pokémon trainer in the whole world." Naruto said as he knelt down and held his hand out. Treecko was shocked at first but soon had the small smile nodding at the blond's invitation. Treecko jumped up on top of the blond's shoulder to nibble on his blond as Naruto laughed at the ticklish feeling._

 _"Welcome to the team, pal." He smiled while reaching for a special Pokéball for his new friend._

 _"And I know just the Pokéball for you," Naruto said as he took out a Pokéball with a camouflage design on the outside of the ball. A Safari Ball. He touched the ball to Treekos head, and Treecko was sucked in and after a single shake, it dinged, indicating Treecko was caught. Naruto immediately released the Wood Gecko from its Pokéball as it crawled up on his shoulder to nibble once again on the blondes' scalp playfully. The blond laughed thinking for a minute then nodded looking up at the playful Treecko._

" _How would you like the nickname Saber, Treecko. I just thought it would be an awesome name for you since you will slash all your opponent's away" he cheered childishly. Treecko thought for a second before nodding in agreement to the name._

 _"I can tell you powerful Saber. And I know that we'll go far, and you'll become a powerful Sceptile." Naruto said with a smile. Saber nodded still on top of the blond child's head while the pair walked back to the front entrance._

Saber changed overtime when he fully evolved to a Sceptile, not in a bad way he just became lazier when he's on a break. Don't misunderstand, Saber was not disobedient or anything, he would instantly come running if his blond trainer needed him for a battle or training drills, but if the Forest Pokémon did anything with his free time it would be napping in a large tree nearby, that would be on the very top of its list.

Speaking of lazy Pokémon, a loud snore interrupted the blond's blue gaze caught the form of a giant, green, serpentine creature. It has red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols run across the length of Rayquaza's body and it has an additional yellow ring on top of its head. Rayquaza has two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two extended, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two shorter horns along its jawline. It has small, yellow eyes with black pupils now closed from sleep, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw. Serenity was plastered across the wingless dragons' face as he slept. At peace, his features were much softer in sleep, oblivious to the younger Pokémon sliding down his back using the wingless dragon as a human-made slide. The blond teen chuckled to himself.

 **Rayquaza: Sky High Pokémon:** It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it. Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years. Legends remain of how it put to rest the clash between Kyogre and Groudon.

Level: 72 - Abilities: Air Lock

 **This Rayquaza is Male and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

 _Rayquaza appeared we he first come across Steven and his research team screaming in fright, when the dragon unexpectedly Mega evolved after it ate the Meteorite the scientists were studying. The green dragon believed the humans were invading the Sky-High Pokémon's territory. Naruto had the research team quickly escape before unfastening the Master Ball around his neck and unclipping the Cherish Ball from his belt, releasing both Nova and Mars. Steven couldn't believe his eyes were seeing a child no less commanding two legendries in facing off against the wingless dragon. Rayquaza tried to battle back but was swiftly overwhelmed by both the Genetic Pokémon and the Paleozoic Pokémon._

 _The battle was problematic, when Rayquaza continually used Dragon Dance and Extreme Speed, making it nearly impossible to detect where it was going to attack next, then again, it's to be expected from a legendary Pokémon. The dragon was highly impressed with the blonde child's, team of course it never before battled against two legendary Pokémon at the same time, Naruto didn't think the wingless dragon would last much longer against Mars and Nova's powerful attacks, but the dragon was doing just that. The Nova and Mars combined their attacks to counter the dragon's superior strength, the duo was finally able to bring it down hard._

 _Nova Mega evolved into its Mega-Y form moving at Mach speed firing off Ice Beams, Stone Edge and Thunderbolts which dealt an enormous amount of damage to its opponent, Mars tucked its body in moving the same incredible swiftness as Nova using Electroweb, Tri Attack and Gunk Shot while dodging most of the dragon's attacks, Rayquaza suffered significant damage before it was defeated by a combination attack from the pair._

 _"Mars, Nova finish him off with Techno Blast and Psystrike!" Naruto commanded._

 _Nova creates a white force field that expands rapidly from its body and firing it at its opponent, which fused with Mars attack as it fires an ice-like beam of energy from its cannon at the Sky-High Pokémon as well (Genesect Chill Drive). The airstrike detonated upon impact sending Rayquaza straight to the ground producing an enormous crater as it landed, defeated with comical swirls in its eyes, Naruto whipped out a black ball, with the yellow forming an "H" on the top of the ball. "Ultra-Ball, Go!" A pale red beam shot forth and sucked in the dragon. The ball shook once... twice... thrice... Ding!_

 _Naruto stood quietly as his Pokémon landed behind the blond not at all tired from their match, he walked over to the Ultra Ball and picked it up. A grin graced his lips, "Yes! I've caught Rayquaza!" he held the Ultra Ball high in the air already looking back to the two legendries to congratulate them on their incredible teamwork but seeing them butting heads trying to shove each other backward by only using their brute strength._

" _Your aim was off five meters, you stupid hairless cat!" the Paleozoic point his stinger in Nova's direction_

" _I do not make simple mistakes like you, Dung bug" Nova fired back in a cold tone_

" _How many times do I have to tell you, I am not a Dung Bug!" Mars yelled with an angry tick mark beside its head._

" _Oh, really you sure behave like one with your shitty comebacks" Nova taunted shrugging his shoulders_

" _let's go you and me right now!" Mars called out while powering up its back cannon_

" _Very well, I am in the mood for another warm-up" Nova leered his eyes shining blue, still in his Mega-Y form. Naruto speedily ran over to break up the about to be death battle between his two strongest Pokémon._

 _A day of rest and his team was back at 100%, he made sure that they stayed within their Pokéballs until he spoke privately with the Honnen champion about what he witnessed. Steven ensured the blond that his secret was safe with him in the custody of legendries. The champion was so impressed by the blondes' quick intellect and battling style he offered the blond a small job confidential within the associates of the Devon Corporation. The blond agreed in doing a few side jobs mostly helping out with specific research and revisions of the main Pokédex data from time to time. The blond help did not go unnoticed the company of course deposited the teen a fine paycheck for his services and received complete updates and the latest state of the art Pokémon technology straight from the main factory best thing about it is that the items he received are not even released out to the public yet, so he gets first to pick before the new products flew off the shelves, free of charge. Naruto also received Chrome as a special gift from the Honnen champion himself._

Naruto chuckled at the memory in fighting Rayquaza that was almost the only time his two powerhouses worked together in taking down an opponent. They made a fantastic team even though they didn't think so. Sora carefully rolled onto his side and looked at the blond with one eyelid open shooting the teen a blank look while letting out a lazy yawn. Not caring that the young Pokémon were hoping all over his still body. Naruto rubbed the Sky-High Pokémon's snout softly before walking over to the edge of the lake. Sora closed his eyes once more satisfied giving of peaceful aura.

Naruto suddenly felt a firm shove followed by a deep growl coming from behind him. The blond looked over beside himself spotting a massive quadruped, yellow feline Pokémon with black stripes on its body. Its iris is red in color with a black pupil. It has a purple mane on its back, with white fur around its face. It has a thin, light blue colored tail with a spark shaped figure at its tip. It has a black forehead plate, with a light blue muzzle in the shape of an 'X'. It has three claws on each of its feet. The blonde chuckled stroking the purring saber tooth feline as it nuzzled against the teens' side wanting affection.

 **Raikou: Thunder Pokémon:** The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning. Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokémon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down.

 _ **Level: 62 - Abilities: Pressure/Volt Absorb**_

 **This Raikou is Male and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

 _Naruto first comes across Zeus when the child was training with Nova nearby. Raikou was lured away by Team Rocket agents, using a device invented by Professor Sebastian. Raikou freed the Electric-type Pokémon trapped from inside the machine the agents were using. With Raikou there, they turn on the device to protect themselves from Raikou's electric attacks. As Raikou was beaten, Naruto stepped in to prevent Team Rocket from harming Raikou even further. Naruto released Tohru and Tessa to battle against the grunts, making them retreat._

 _After defeating the agents, Raikou was still injured and when Naruto offered to help him, Raikou fired some electricity at him, but the blond easy blocked the electricity with his powerful aura blocking any attacks. Nova released himself from his Pokéball protecting Naruto from any more electrical blasts, Raikou was surprised by the sudden encounter in meeting another legendary. Raikou felt the blonde's inner power and allowed Naruto to help him recover. Raikou was treated in a more secluded part of the forest away from civilization where he would recover faster. Naruto continued to heal the Thunder Pokémon with his healing aura. After Raikou was fully healthy, he slipped away from the group and went after Team Rocket again. The device once again proved to be a challenge for Raikou. With Raikou once again weakened by the machine. The Team Rocket agents used a capture bubble to absorb his electricity, but Tohru, Saber, and Kage's attacks destroy it. However, this didn't stop Attila from taking Raikou as he successfully placed him in the cargo hold of the mecha. Unbeknownst to the grunts, Naruto was caught too. The blond was able to open the door of the cargo hold and Raikou managed to jump out before the door closed. Far from the crystal's activation, Raikou attacked it which caused destruction from the machine's energy waves._

 _Despite the machine being rendered useless, Team Rocket had a trick up their sleeve. With the control panel destroyed, the crystal became twice as powerful since it is running on auto-destruct. The crystal grabbed Raikou and trapped him inside a bubble. The group does their best with destroying the bubble as it proved to be a challenge for them unlike last time. Tohru and Saber volunteered to drain the energy from the force field. Despite the grunts stopping them from freeing Raikou, Raikou broke out in the nick of time to protect the group from the grunts Pokémon's attacks. Raikou then destroyed the contraption for good and ran off into the forest. Naruto had Mewtwo hold down the Team Rocket agents while he called Officer Jenny and Officer Anko informing Pokémon poachers were stealing Pokémon. The police found the criminals tied up against a tree wrapped with a sturdy rope. The officers found all the evidence the police needed to put the grunts in jail but couldn't detect who made the call though. After the police department interrogated the grunts but then again none of them could remember who tied them up or the person that stopped their plans from capturing the Thunder Pokémon in the first place._

 _Naruto soon found the Thunder Pokémon after the police were far enough gone. The blond one was again healing him without a second thought. Naruto conversated with the massive electric saber tooth cat like he was having a cup of coffee with an old friend. Raikou observed blond child calmly working on his previous injuries. Although the cat still shot glances at Nova leaning against a tree, from time to time while the. Naruto offered a few Struis berries and Lum berries of any status issues. Raikou took the berries gently out of the blond's small hands chewing on the sweet fruits. When the berries were taking effect, the blond packed up the rest of his supplies and gear getting up ready to wave goodbye to the Thunder Pokémon but stopped when the electric cat as well stood up the same time as the blond. The thunder cat was a few inches taller than the human child when standing face to face. Raikou brushed up against the blond child as he allowed Naruto to stroke him as he purred._

 _"How are you feeling?" Red eyes slid over to the blond child as he finished petting him_

" _I don't think team rocket will come back anytime soon, Nova erased all their memories and everything dealing with their schemes so you're safe now" saber-tooth cat dipped his head down momentarily letting out a soft growling in gratitude._

 _Naruto's grin widened. "I'm glad to see that you are well again, so what will you do now Raikou? Are you going to go back home?" Raikou looked at him, and then got up and trotted over to Naruto's side, sniffing at the Pokéballs. Naruto, not understanding why looked down as well. "What? These are my Poke balls. They're all full see?"_

 _Raikou's eyes narrowed at the information, and he nudged Naruto's side with his nose. The Thunder Pokémon sounded insistent and Naruto couldn't figure it out._

 _"What?" he asked, hearing Nova scoff. Raikou sniffed at his Pokéballs again, and then nudged him. Naruto processed this and ran it over in his mind a few times before his eyes snapped wide open. Slowly, he moved his pack off his back and to his side, the Raikou watching his every move. Naruto dug deep into his backpack and pulled out a Pokéball with yellow half-circles on the sides of both the top and bottom halves, with the top half being primarily red and carrying a lightning-bolt yellow mark on the very top. A Fast Ball. Raikou's eyes widened and he perked up._

 _Naruto held the Pokéball up. "Raikou, do you want—?" Raikou didn't even let him finish, because he raised up onto his clawed paw forward, touching the button in the middle and letting the white light swallow him up. It locked immediately without a struggle._

 _Naruto just gave his hand a stupefied look. "I guess . . . I caught Raikou?"_

" _I am assuming you earned Raikou's respect in a way" the blond looked over to his first Pokémon with a confused face._

" _Raikou could sense your true emotions and felt content in being in your company. Especially the way you selflessly protected him from being captured as well as healed him without asking for anything in return. A sense of justice as you humans call it" the blond nodded looking back down to the Fast Ball in his hand nodding to himself._

" _I was going to call him Zeus, what do you think. Raikou never really got a chance for me actually to tell him, you know?"_

" _The god of thunder. I think that is a fitting name for someone with his aptitudes" Mewtwo nodded as the blond once again grinned in catching a new friend._

 _After the blond finished petting the large feline, Zeus padded over to the shade trees, lick his paws before settling down for a quick catnap while waiting for Naruto finished preparing lunch. The young shook his head at Zeus cat-like antics._

The teen turned back to finish lunch but unexpectedly felt a sudden chill, crawling up his spine he felt on a regular basis. Naruto heaves a sigh then grinned looking toward his own shadow connected to the shade part beneath the trees he stood under.

"Come out Kage you can't hide from me this time, I felt your presence entering my body" the teen smirked feeling the once chilling presence leaving his body. Turning around with his Pokédex still in hand. A shadow-like, round-bodied Pokémon with two large, pointed ears and short spikes lining its back. Its two red eyes and a toothy, sinister smile. It has claws on its hands. Kage floated above the blond teen, snickering in being found out. Naruto first met Kage when he voyaged to the Kanto region in Lavender town.

 **Gengar: Shadow Pokémon:** Should you feel attacked by a sudden chill, it is evidence of an approaching Gengar. It apparently wishes for a traveling companion. Since it was once human itself, it tries to create one by taking the lives of other humans.

Level: 56 - Abilities: Cursed Body/Levitate

 **This Gengar is Male and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

 _When visiting Lavender towns Volunteer Pokémon House to talk to Mr. Fuji about a small task Professor Oak wanted to check out, but instead met one of its volunteers, Reina. Reina told Naruto that Team Rocket was near town poaching the ghost type Pokémon still living inside the tower, and how a newborn Cubone had lost its mother to them, and Team Rocket had then taken over the Pokémon Tower as their headquarters and kidnapped the owner of the Pokémon House, Mr. Fuji. Naruto decided to take Team Rocket on, so he went to the overtaken Pokémon Tower, where he encountered a sinister Gengar. Gengar was hostile at first thinking the blond child was a part of Team Rocket trying to tear down the tower. Naruto tried explaining the situation to the Shadow Pokémon, but the ghost type did not listen as it hurled never-ending Shadow Balls at the child. Naruto called out Saber the young Uzumaki's Grovyle to fighting off the threat, but then Team Rocket suddenly appeared from the upper floor trying to capture both Gengar and the blonds Pokémon but was stopped by an eerie howl from an unidentified presence._

 _A ghostly figure formed, which was then revealed to be Cubone's deceased mother, Marowak. Reina appeared with Cubone, who had a tender reunion with its mother. Team Rocket tried once again to attack the group but was overpowered in battle by both Gengar and Saber, so they retreated. Naruto advanced to the Tower's highest floor, where he found a tied-up Mr. Fuji. Naruto returned to the Pokémon House, where Mr. Fuji gave the young blond a Poké Flute and two unfamiliar stones. Naruto soon returned to the Pokémon tower to Gengar and the ghost type Pokémon carrying a big batch of Sitrus Berries and Oran Berries as an apology in getting the ghost/poison type caught up in all the drama. Naruto bowed to ghost type showing that his apology was genuine, nonetheless the ghostly Gengar just laughed as it jumped through the air and grabbed onto the startled blond. Naruto froze when Gengar licked him across the face with a slimy tongue. Naruto laughed while whipping off the rest of the ghosts' drool._

 _The ghost Pokémon insisted the blond should spend the night within the Pokémon tower the small child agreed as well making sure all the Team Rocket grunts were gone. Gengar seemed to grow fond for the blond child as they sat around a glowing lantern while they all chatted with the child snuggled up in his sleeping bag. All the Pokémon were fascinated that the blond could communicate with them, they were delighted to talk to him. Gengar grew curious when Naruto stated he loved playing pranks too and shared a few of his successful pranks with the ghost types before the child left his old village making the Shadow Pokémon laugh out in glee from the young child funny stories. The Shadow Pokémon called a few of the Barnette's and Duskulls living in the tower over to attempt to put on a comedy act for the blond by acting as a pair of performers. Naruto did enjoy the small comedy act while clapping in the end as the ghost types bowed from the praise. Gengar trailed the blond the next day telling him he wanted to tag along with Naruto throughout his journey also eager to do a few pranks along the way. Giving him the nickname Kage, the blond caught him within a Dusk Ball._

The blond chuckled as the ghost/poison type flew off into the treetops to probably mess with Saber until lunch was ready. The teen smiled returning to work in finishing up the large meal for his team.

The blond teen whipped the sweat from his brow after organizing all the dishes he was serving and was about to set the table. The teen hauled up a large stack of tableware in his hands before looking over to the shaded tree line spotting a bulky foxlike Pokémon covered mainly in dark grayish fur. Walking toward the blond from the dimness of the shaded trees on its hind legs. It has a pointed muzzle, red lining around its eyes and mouth, teal eyes, a fluffy black ruff of fur around its neck, and a long, voluminous crimson red spiky mane with gray tips. A teal-colored band encircles the bottom part was mane like a ponytail. It has three sharp red claws on both its hands and feet.

"Hey, Menma, is the Illusion barrier up okay?" the black furred foxlike nodded approaching closer to cuddle the blond a bit making him chuckle. The Illusion fox took the hefty tableware from the blond teen arms, helping him pass out the plates and utensils on top of the clothed table.

 **Zoroark: Illusion Fox Pokémon:** Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. It doesn't just transform itself—it also has the power to make hundreds of people see its illusions.

Level: 47 - Abilities: Illusion

 **This Zoroark is Female and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

 _Menma made sure to put up a powerful illusion every time the whole group came out to relax in hiding them from unfriendly individuals close by. Naruto always saw Menma as the overprotective big sister of the group making sure everyone was safe and taken care of. Naruto was passing through the Lostlorn Forest but got lost on the way._

" _Before I even arrived in this place that Backpacker dude at the entrance said there were signs located all over the place leading individuals out of the forest and they were easy to spot from a respectable distance, but since I been in here I have not even noticed any signs what so ever and I feel like I have been walking for miles!" the blond shouted in a rant before sighing in defeat still trying to find an exit out of this maze. The blond trended deeper into the forestry completely lost before stumbling upon an uninhibited trailer in the middle of the forest and grew curious. The blond approached the trailer, noticing a woman emerging from the trailer while displaying a stern expression. The blond held up his map trying to ask for directions to the silent woman hoping she could assist him in directing him to the exit. The woman suddenly started emanating a bright crimson aura around her._

" _Naruto get away from her now!" Nova demanded before the woman let out a screeching growl before attacking the blond head on. Naruto hopped back speedily, executing a couple of backflips out of the way from the mysterious lady's frontal assault. The mysterious woman started to change in front of the blonds very eyes. Naruto was unexpectedly facing a snarling shiny Entei aggressively clawing the ground._

" _Zeus, I choose you!" Naruto tossed out his Fast Ball, freeing the Thunder Pokémon. Zeus released an earth-shattering roar, standing in front of the blond child protectively ready to fight. The shiny Entei stood a respectable distance away from the duo, waiting for them to make the first move. Naruto quickly ran through strategies in his head, he knew that the wild Entei was slower compared to Zeus by looking at the way it was waiting for them to make the first move, Zeus would be best to try countering its speed._

 _"Okay Zeus, I don't know what it will throw at us, so don't let your guard down." Naruto ordered, and the saber-tooth cat nodded in understanding. "Right let's do this!"_

 _"Sprint ahead by zig-zagging towards him!" Zeus didn't hesitate and followed orders, then just as expected the shiny Entei momentarily vanished from view before reappearing directly above the Thunder Pokémon._

 _"Use Sandstorm to blind him!" it worked, just before Enteis' claws came down on Zeus' head the electric cat stomped down onto the ground, causing a giant twister of sand to spread out all over the field, causing Entei to be hit by the strong winds. Enteis' attack was knocking him off course._

 _The fire type got it's barring together before fired a scorching hot Flamethrower. Its mouth flicked with flames before it unleashed the flamethrower directly into Zeus. The flames were so intense it completely blew away the sandstorm, the high temperature utterly canceling off the dust tornado._

" _Dodge it Zeus!" he jumps back as of the command. Entei also bounced back to avoid any further damage from his opponent, but Naruto was already planning ahead._

 _"Use Bulldoze now!" the blond commanded, and instantly Zeus stomps down on the ground creating a shock wave onto the ground. The shock wave then crashes directly into Entei causing it to cry out in pain. After the wild Entei received a fair amount of damage, a shimmer of black flames enclosed over the legendary fire type, before the illusion dispersed, revealing a snarling Zoroark in its place._

 _The dark type tried jumping back to avoid further damage, but then again Naruto was already cooking up a strategy. "Rock Smash, Zeus!" the said attack shined white before its claws smashed directly into the dark type Pokémon doing double the damage. The lone attack had enough force to send the Illusion fox skidding back flinching from the pain._

 _"Now use Calm Mind before it attacks another time!" Naruto shouted getting on the defensive now that Zoroark was out of range. Zeus stood ready surrounding himself in a colorful barrier increasing its power waiting for an incoming attack, which finally came in the form of a speedy Shadow Claw swinging horizontally trying to hit the saber tooth feline. "Counter, it with Iron Tail!"_

 _Both attacks collided, making small sparks fly off in different directions. Equally, both Pokémon held their ground, with Zeus bright white tail smashing against Zoroark's black aura claws. "Now jump over his claws and then use Wild Charge!" the Thunder feline did as the child instructed, Zeus canceled his attack before soared straight over the dark types limbs completely getting some air before its body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity, before tackling the fox leaving a massive explosion in its wake._

 _Zoroark tumbled out of the haze of smoke onto its back from the blow, obviously dazed. When the fox tried getting on its feet, the blond noted small sparks of electricity coming off Zoroark's thick pelt, its form more sluggish. Noticing the dark type was now paralyzed from Zeus previous attack 'Now's my chance.'_

 _"Finish this, by using Aura Sphere!" Naruto ordered the Thunder Pokémon follow through. Zeus opens his jaws forming a bright, light blue orb of energy in front of it. It then fires the orb at the sneering fox. As soon as Zoroark got back onto one knee the attack hit instantly finally knock it out of the battle, Zoroark blacking out._

 _The blond hurriedly pulled out a special Pokéball that was entirely black with a gold band around the middle as well as a gold button and carries rings of red on both halves which themselves are flanked by rings of gold. A Luxury Ball. Naruto tossed the Luxury Ball in the direction of the downed dark type. It was momentarily surrounded by a light until it was sucked into the ball, Naruto waited anxiously as the black ball shook once, twice, a third time then dinged. The blonde beamed rubbed the saber tooth felines head as it purred in pleasure from the blond's gentle strokes before returning him to his Pokéball, before thanking him from a job well done._

 _When the blond picked up the Luxury Ball the true expanse of the Lostlorn Forest was suddenly revealed, and the same Backpacker from the entrance reappeared and became surprised when Naruto explained his lengthy story and his battle (of course not informing the backpacker about him having a legendary himself) that the suspicious woman was really a Zoroark in disguise, who was only protecting her home by deceiving both people and Pokémon using illusions. He then states that Zoroark probably reacted strongly to the blond somehow. Naruto asked if it was okay to call her Menma, she did nothing to voice her objection to the nickname, so the blond kept it. Menma didn't trust Naruto in the beginning but quickly grown fond of the young child later on when he showed her kindness and genuine care if she felt anxious._

" _If you want to go Menma, you're more than welcome to. It's your choice and if you want to leave, I will more than understand." Naruto said as Zoroark looked at the blond in astonishment from his kind words. Menma's eyes then glowed blue as it read Naruto's emotions and Naruto was truthful. Menma then shook her head no, deciding to stay. From that point on she choose to trust the blond child and stay by his side._

Naruto left Menma to prep the table until he licked his lips, trying to wet his mouth. The blond eyed up to his water bottle picking it up seeing nothing but the very bottom, the teen sighed as if it would have magically filled itself while he wasn't paying attention. A slight breeze blew past, making him shield his gaze. The object landed softly by the lakeside looking at its reflection.

The Pokémon was a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a metal body and a saucer-shaped head. It is primarily red with several gray markings. It has two large purple eyes and a small white part that could be either its mouth or a vent. It has thin arms with overlapping segments. Each arm ends with a single, pointed claw. There is a gray circle on each shoulder, and a gray band around its abdomen. Its segmented legs each end with a large, upward curving claw. The powerful cannon on its back and other enhancements were added as part of the bizarre modifications made to it by Team Plasma.

 **Genesect: Paleozoic Pokémon:** This Pokémon existed 300 million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back.

Level: 89 - Abilities: Download

 **This Genesect is Male and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

The blond gripped his knuckles in rage remembering the information he sent to Professor Juniper about the Paleozoic Pokémon because it was forcefully experimented on by the crazed organization of Team Plasma. Remember when he first met the ancient Pokémon.

 _Naruto was called in for a brief meeting with the Unova regions main Professor, Aurea Juniper wanting help with a specific project she was researching on and wanted the young blonde's participation in her latest development. Needing specific research data, she had Naruto fly out to New Tork City to the main library to investigate the ancient text relating to the legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom. While Naruto checked out the books needed for the female professor he was soon pushed to the side from a mob of terrified civilians running away in the opposite direction. The blonde soon found out there was a group of Genesect that went on a rampage throughout the City while attempting to search for their ancient habitat, thus bringing them into conflict with Nova. Naruto called out Nova to battle with the leader of the pack a red Genesect. The two powerhouses battled in the upper atmosphere leaving the planet for a brief moment before making a huge crater in the middle of the cities square. Whatever Nova discussed with the red Genesect made the Paleozoic Pokémon see things through a different light. The Bug/Steel type wished to travel alongside the blond and his team determined to get stronger to battle Nova on an even playing field. The blond nodded wholeheartedly catching the shiny Genesect in a Cherish ball. He decides to nickname him Mars like the crimson planet. Mars had a few hiccups in holding back its full strength during practice battles, soon later he got into the swing of things when Naruto gave him a stern talking to when helping their teammates get strong together as a family not doing things alone._

Mars and Nova butted heads every chance they got. Their relationship reminded the blond of Ino and Sakura trivial quarrels.

' _I need to fill up my water bottle later when I get the chance'_ he thought putting down his empty container by his things before walking over to the vast body of water, bending down scooping a good hand full of clear liquid glopping down a good amount quenching his thirst. An enormous sleuth surrounded the young teens form from overlooking the lake, gaining the teens' attention he noticed a dragon-like Pokémon that is serpentine in shape and covered in blue and yellow scales. It has white fins on top of its body and it has a tan underbelly. It has fins on the side of its face and a large, blue crest on its forehead. Like Magikarp, it has "whiskers". The large Pokémon roared heatedly while facing the heavens. Naruto reared back shielding his eyes while standing right next to the massive water snake with no trouble at all from its monstrous roar.

"Hey, Tessa, how's the water feel girl?" Naruto asked as the massive serpentine bent down giving the teen a messy lick that lifted him off the ground, with an eye smile. Naruto wiped most of the drool off him and chuckled at his oversized Gyarados splash the blond a bit, once Tessa had evolved her size as a Magikarp had made her even bigger as a Gyarados. Naruto laughed, knowing that Gyarados were meant to be fearsome Pokémon yet Tessa seemed as playful as Victini at times. He stroked Tessa's scales causing her to turn her head to him, she was still seemingly happy. The blond pulled out a few Belue berries from his side pouch tossing a few to Tessa, who caught them eagerly while he munched on the remaining few while hold up his Pokédex.

 **Gyarados: Atrocious Pokémon:** A tale is told of a town that angered Gyarados. Before the sun rose the next day, flames utterly consumed the town, leaving not a trace behind. Some people swear that any place Gyarados appears is fated for destruction.

Level: 52 - Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie

 **This Gyarados is Female and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

 _Tessa first appeared as an overly large Magikarp that Naruto fished exclusively from the Lake of Rage of the Johto region, where the champion Lance caught the red colored Gyarados that was on a rampage not that long ago. Tessa was so massive she snapped the blonds rod when he tried pulling her up out of the water. She swam away taking the blonds bait with her. The blond still repeatedly fished until he found her again but wished he caught her on better circumstances. The Magikarp the child was trying to catch before unexpectedly evolved into a Gyarados when defeating some Team Rocket grunts that were still snooping around route 43. She blasted the grunts away with a powerful Hydro Pump. The giant water serpent quickly befriended the blond after, seeing the blond human was trying to protect her former home from the unwanted guests. Afterward, she challenged Naruto to a battle wanting to test to see if the young child would be a suitable alpha. Naruto called out Kage his Gengar in battling with the mighty Flying/Water type. While the blond came out the victor, he decided to name her Tessa. Tessa wholeheartedly agreed to the name and to travel alongside the blond wherever he went. She allowed Naruto to catch her inside a Lure Ball without as much as a fuss._

When Naruto was about to call over his team to the teen noticed Hikari glided over snatching an extra Bluk berry from one of the spare leftover bowls.

" **Papa is lunch ready yet, I'm really hungry?"** Hikari questioned still munching on the berry.

"We just finished Hikari" The petite fire type squealed in delight from the blond's words. The blond chuckled advising her to let everyone know lunch was ready to be served. She cheered happily once again before swallowing the rest of the sweet fruit whole already hovering off happily to inform everyone lunch was ready.

Victini was the cause of countless wars long ago because thousands of people wanted victory.

 _The young teen traveled to the westernmost pier of the Castelia City harbor, to Liberty Pier. The cheerful captain of the boat docked here recognized the blonds Liberty Pass, and volunteer to take the teen to Liberty Garden himself._

 _The ocean breeze whispered in his ear, placing salty kisses on his whiskered cheeks and tousling his long blond locks. On days like this it's peaceful the draft blowing through the sails of the boat, flutters its flags and pushes along the blue waves. I beamed feeling the small waves pushing against the vessel, sending white spray high in the air. The ocean breeze on his chest took him right back to his youthful years on the road with Nova. The salty taste of the air on his tongue and the scent of the sea in his nostrils while closing his eyes to the lullaby of the ocean, breathing in its poignant salty breath. Just listening to the squawking of Wingulls flapping their wings rapidly along the shoreline had him feel content, whole, happy._

 _Naruto looked across the ocean as he took in the landmass of the famous Liberty Garden since it was not exactly opened up to the community yet. It was an island located in the south-east area of the Unova Region, which requires a Liberty Pass. Naruto received the item as a thank you gift from the female professor from helping her out with her latest project as well as the Genesect incident too. According to Professor Juniper, the island was bought by an extremely rich man. She believes he was trying to protect the mythical Pokémon Victini. The blond hoped to at least get a photograph of this mysterious Pokémon. When the blond undocked the boat, he made his way toward the largest tower on the island. When the teen treaded closer to the tower he noticed there are two Team Plasma grunts Outside of the tower. The grunt quested why the blond was there before calling out there Pokémon to attack the teen. The grunts sent out a Patrat and a Sandile._

" _Menma let's go!" As the black bipedal fox came out with a deep howl making the smaller Pokémon and the grunts clutch each one another in fright, when the Menma shot them a feral smirk. "use, Hyper Voice now." The wail from Menma was enough to take down both Pokémon in one hit, causing them to faint. Both Team Plasma grunts retreated after returning there downed Pokémon._

 _Before heading into the tower, Naruto phoned Professor Juniper about Team Plasma infiltrating the island. Professor Juniper said she would be there shortly with the police._

 _There were Team Plasma grunts all over the tower trying to capture the blond, but their battle experience wasn't anything special, soon after the blond finished them off quickly in no time. While the teen traveled to the top he interrogated one of the grunts in why the organization was trespassing on this island. The minor grunt informed the teen that Team Plasma was hoping to capture Victini to use in their future schemes. Naruto knocked all the grunts out with a swift chop to the back of their necks before tying them up outside for the police to get to them quicker. Naruto finally, reaches the lighthouse's hidden room at the top, where it said that Victini has been living for a long time._

 _There was one more Team Plasma grunt there with a Watchog, nothing the blond couldn't handle. Naruto blasted the normal type and the grunt away with a direct hit with Menma's Focus Blast. Finally, when you have defeated the last grunt, in tying him up with the rest of the group the blond approached Victini to see the poor thing hiding under its blankets shaking in fear._

 _Naruto returns Menma before following the sound of the soft sobs. Waiting patiently until the tiny fire-type calmed down. Her room was like a wonderland for comic driven recluses. The walls were a deep red that pulsed in the light, sprinkled with various posters, mostly of strange Japanese cartoon shows. I doubted she could read whatever was written on the poster. Her comforter was pulled over her bed, even though she hadn't cleaned it. The result was lumps of varying sizes and shapes and the comforter was weighed down by different Pokémon plushies. A desk sat in one corner, littered with wadded up pieces of paper and colored pens. A few shelves were pushed against the walls and filled with picture books. Some books sat on the floor in front of the shelves._

 _Naruto sat on the hardwood floor right next to her and followed her gaze to the setting sun, saying nothing. She wiped her wet nose with her paws and glanced his way. "Who are you, are you here to capture me too?" the blond shook his head no telling her he was just there to talk._

 _Then Victini's stomach growled as Naruto noticed the tiny fire rabbit looked hungry. Naruto smiled and reached into one of his bags and took out a pouch full of Nanab Berry flavored Poffins. "Here. You look hungry." Naruto said as he held them out but the Victory Pokémon it backed up a bit, wary of Naruto. Naruto understood and put them on the comfier of the bed and moved to the side._

 _Victini then slowly moved forward and looked at the pink colored Poffins and then at Naruto. It then took one of the Poffins with its paw and bit down. "This is yummy!" Victini said happily as she munched the Poffin with gusto. It then moved onto the next Poffin and then the others. Naruto smiled as he took out two more Poffins and a bottle of Momo milk he got from a stand back in Castelia City. He took the cap off the bottle and left it there as Victini quickly ate the other Poffins and drank the Momo milk rapidly._

 _Victini finished the milk and put the bottle down. "Thank you." she said as it let out a sigh of satisfaction, causing Naruto to smile._

 _"Glad you're feeling better. You looked like you hadn't eaten in a while." Naruto said as he broke off a part of his apple and held it out to the mythical Pokémon. "Go ahead." Victini got from out under the blankets and sat down on the side of the bedspread and ate the apple. "Besides, it's nice to eat with some company."_

 _"Your right, it is" Victini agreed as it ate a chunk of the apple._

 _"So, you want to tell me the complete story in why you're up here sealed away from everything in this tower like an imprisoned princess?" Naruto questioned pleased in seeing Victini's blushing face. Victini enlightened to the blond about how a rich person bought Liberty Garden Island a long time ago and kept Victini in the tallest tower to protect it from greedy trainers who wanted its power. "What an idiot. What kind of person traps Pokémon away without even returned to see if they are okay. Besides, living here alone with anyone to guide them. None of this is your fault. If anything, it was that wealthy person's fault for not letting you travel the world the way you want to, it seems like whoever that person did not give you much of choice in the matter, did they?" Naruto said as Victini shook its head 'no' enjoyed the kind words the blond spoke._

 _"Thank you, blond haired human, you are kind." Victini shyly smiles up at the teen._

 _"Don't mention it. I hate people who won't consider the Pokémon's feelings. It just gives humans a bad name" After that, Naruto released Nova, Mars, Menma, Saber, Thor and Kage having a small party of sorts, the small gathering seemed to get Victini more relaxing and more social around other Pokémon and starting up a decent conversation. Kage cracked a couple of jokes getting the fire bunny to giggle a bit by making her calmer. Until it was time to head back to the to the mainland and get some sleep. Naruto stretched before returned his all Pokémon._

 _When the blonde stood up and looked at Victini shooting her big grin. "Victini. Today was a fun day. It was nice to meet you." Naruto said with a smile._

 _"I had lots of fun too." Victini said with a small smile but was unhappy to think the gentle blond teen her new friends would be gone, leaving her alone once again. Naruto noticed the Victory Pokémon floppy ears droop down unhappy._

" _Victini do you like to come along with me?"_

" _Really you want me to come with you, I am not strong, and what if I mess something up."_

 _Naruto held her gaze, "I don't care about much power you possess, I will love you just the way you are. I love all my other Pokémon equally and that will never change. You are just like the rest of us, you make mistakes. You will continue to make them too, as do I. But what's so special about you is that you own them, feel the hurt and force the pain to make you better."_

" _May I call you Papa, I always wanted a daddy for myself?" she asked tearing up fearful of being rejected._

" _You may call me whatever you like, but of course I'll be your Papa. And you will be my little princess. I am going to take good care of you. . . Hikari, my little light" he stroked the Victory Pokémon softly brushed her warm fur gently. Whereas the Victory Pokémon cried tears of joy in finally having a family of her own. The teardrops landed on top of the bedspread and together with her tears shaped together into a single Pokéball, but what made this capsule different was the pink and dark pink patterns on top of the capsule and a dark purple and white design on the bottom half of the capsule. A Dream Ball. Naruto heard of these special Pokéballs but never seen one up close before. Naruto picked up the rosy colored capsule smiling while lightly tapping Victini's over the head consuming her in a bright light capturing her on the first shake of the pink ball._

 **Victini: Victory Pokémon:** When it shares the infinite energy it creates, that being's entire body will be overflowing with power. This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that Trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter.

Level: 15 - Abilities: Victory Star

 **This Victini is Female and Registered to Naruto Uzumaki**

The blond instantly freed Hikari from her ball as she sobbed trying to whip away her trickle of tears as she placed her paw into Naruto's hand. The mythical Pokémon gave it a gentle squeeze before gliding over by the blond to nestle deeply into the teen's shoulder and together they walked out of the tower.

Naruto is certainly pleased by how far Hikari changed since parting from the secluded island of Unova. Since then Hikari works hard during training sessions help out her teammates also to make her father figure proud of her. She only speaks when around his Pokémon and alone with no one around to see, she only reemerges from being invisible when she feels safe or if she's close to the blond Uzumaki, she's still distrustful of some people.

"Food's ready!" Naruto called as he and Menma started pouring equal portions into everyone's bowls as well splitting up pieces of the berry dessert.

"Dig in, we have plenty!" Just before he could enjoy the meal, he heard the familiar chime of his Xtransceiver from his backpack.

"Mm . . . I wonder who that is?" Naruto spoke aloud, preparing to get up and fetch the pack. When it glowed blue and floated up to him he grabbed it and smiled at Mewtwo still eating. "Thanks Nova." He just nodded silently before scooping up another spoonful of warm soup.

 **"Suck up"** Mars muttered, before continuing his meal. Nova used his telekinesis in splashing the red bug/steel in its face. Mars whipped the warm broth of his face before cleanly slicing through Nova's glass of lemonade like butter when the Genetic Pokémon tried tasting the cold drink. Both of them glared hatefully at each other about to get up out their seats to attack one another. The blond swiftly grabbed both Pokémon by the shoulders forcing them to sit down.

"Cut it out right now, you two." Naruto said before bopped the two upside their heads, silencing their petty quarrel.

"Do not make me separate you guys" the blond added as he noticed the two legendries shooting each other dirty looks before quickly turning back to their bowls, innocently eating. Naruto then grabbed his X-transceiver out of his bag and put on his end of the call, immediately a tall, slender young lady with long, wavy, creamy blonde hair and gray eyes, black wearing all black popping up. "Yo, Cynthia!" Naruto greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

"I am doing well Naruto" Cynthia smiled.

"Where are you now, Cynthia?" the teen questioned curiously

"I'm visiting an old friend in Undella Town it's a large resort town in eastern Unova." She answered

"Undella Town? I think I heard of it, but I only heard that it's an incredible place for vacation spots?" Naruto asked, having never been there.

Cynthia chuckled. "To the east of the town is Undella Bay, where you can access an underwater temple known as the Abyssal Ruins. And yes, it is a lovely vacation resort too. Now Naruto, why didn't you call me right away when you first arrived in Kalos?"

"Yeah I know but—"

Cynthia pressed on. "You know I worry about my little brother, you don't want me to fly over there and pick you up myself, do you?"

Naruto shifted remorsefully. "No, I got to Kalos early this morning, but I was—"

"So why didn't you call? Was there anything immediate that needed your attention that badly?"

"Well . . . no . . ." Naruto admitted softly making the blond young lady sigh.

"Naruto, I expect you to be more responsible than this. I do not care if it's Arceus itself that needs to speak with you, you can spare a few minutes to call and let me, or Steven know where you are. We ask for a call once in a while because we care." The Sinnoh champ scolded, and Naruto nodded.

"Now that you understand, please tell me about your journey so far?" Cynthia joked with a small smile. "Did you get to Santalune City yet?" she questioned.

"No, not yet. I was going to call you when I first got there by the way" Naruto answered. The Sinnoh region champion and the blond teen conversated for a while longer until she had to end the phone call on her end.

"I have to go Naruto. Be safe and remember to call us okay" the slender young lady smiled waving farewell and when Naruto reciprocated, the X-trans cut off. Naruto sighed putting the device away and returned to his now cold lunch.

* * *

Once everyone was done eating, Naruto cleaned up with everyone pitching in to get the job done quickly before continuing on his way to Santalune City after returning the others into their Pokéballs, except for Hikari. He shortly after arriving in Santalune City, The Kalos native couldn't help but be excited as they got closer to the Santalune City gym. The blond passed by a fountain, which has a metal sculpture of a Roselia, a small Boutique, which specializes in selling hats. Already exploring the city, a bit more, he finally discovered the gym on the east side of town by the Pokémon Trainer School in the where he spotted young trainers outside learning all the intricacies of Pokémon Battling.

Naruto opened the entrance to the gym spotting a female receptionist at the front. The blond informed her he was here for a gym battle. The receptionist bowed before scurrying off to inform the gym leader know he was here for a battle. While the blond waited he went to look around the lounge area. It was decorated with various photographs the blond assumed to be taken by the gym leader.

On the way west towards the Santalune City Gym, as he let Hikari out and allowed her to turn herself invisible as she sat on his shoulder, although he would feel her shift once in a while for some reason, he didn't mind the extra weight.

The gaze landed on a stunning snapshot of a Vaporeon and Lumineon swimming in slow circles directly in the moon's reflection in a shallow pond.

"These are some amazing photos huh Hikari?" the petite fire type took that as a cue to show herself, which she nodded in agreement, she beamed captivated at all the photographs on display. A small flash of a camera went off from across the room. The duo was surprised by the unexpected flash it caught them both off guard for a second.

"I sorry I didn't mean to take your picture without asking. I couldn't resist seeing the two of you sharing a private moment together. I love for these kinds of pictures" a slim blond said walking to the two with her camera. A slim young girl with blonde hair cut in a chin length bob which curls under, with green eyes wearing a white vest, greyish cropped pants and, brown ankle boots with laces grinned at the pair.

"It's not every day you see a Victini up close and personal" the girl joked fixing the lenses of her expensive camera. Hikari was about to cry knowing she was caught on camera she vanished once again in tears.

"Hikari doesn't like people taking pictures of her, can you please delete that"

"I'm sorry I didn't know" the blond girl was scrolling through her camera about to delete the photo she took but stopped when the fire type reappeared behind the unknown girl observing the photo she just took, Hikari was entranced by how good it turned out.

 _ **'Me and Papa'**_ Hikari thought to herself smiling at the photograph.

"Do you like it?" the blond-haired girl asked beaming up at the mythical Pokémon. Hikari nodded with a blush.

"How about this I gave a copy of this picture if I promise I not to show this to anyone Hikari. Is it alright if I keep this picture just for myself when I need some motivation in the near future pretty please! Something this special is a shot of a lifetime!" Viola asked pledging with a bow to the mythical Pokémon hovering behind her. Hikari thought for a moment before nodding in agreement indeed wanting the image of her Papa and her for herself to keep. The blond girl fist pumped in enthusiasm.

"Oh, by the way my name is Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader and a user of Bug-type Pokémon as well as a professional photographer, it is nice to meet you both" she reached out shaking the hand of her fellow blond.

"Hello Viola, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you just met Hikari. I was hoping to challenge you to a gym battle!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"Very, well. I accept your challenge Naruto, follow me this way to the battlefield" she said as he followed the female Gym Leader as Hikari glided over to perch herself back on Naruto's shoulder. Viola slid the doors opened to reveal a conventional battlefield, but the outer exterior looks like a greenhouse.

"I like your gyms design" the teen said in admiration.

"Thanks, this place was as well created as a statuary for Bug-type Pokémon to live if incapacitated and it's also perfect for live shots on my free time!" she smirked while adjusting her camera around her neck.

"How are we going to do this?" he exclaimed turning away from the female photographer before walking over to the opposite side of the battlefield. Spotting the receptionist going toward the middle as the judge.

Viola walked over to the other end of the room while the gym assistant stepped toward the middle to be the battle official "Alright! This is a two-on-two battle, between Gym Leader, Viola and Naruto Uzumaki! The winner shall be declared when one side is unable to continue, and only the challenger may substitute their Pokémon. Are the conditions understood?" Both blonds nodded, "Very well then, let's begin! Trainers, please send out your first Pokémon!" the gym assistant called out to the two trainers.

Viola and let out her first Pokémon, a Surskit. A blue insectoid Pokémon. There are semicircular pink markings under its dark, circular eyes. It has a round body with four long, skinny legs extending from it. On top of its head is a yellow cap with a single antenna.

"Surskit huh?" the Uzumaki held up his Pokédex for more information

 **Surskit: Pond Skater Pokémon:** When this Pokémon senses danger, a sweet fluid oozes from the tip of its head. The taste of it disgusts bird Pokémon. If it's in a pinch, it will secrete a sweet liquid from the tip of its head.

Level: 12 - Abilities: Swift Swim/Rain Dish

 **This Surskit is Female and Registered to Viola**

"Alright let's go Thor!" the small electric type came out rotating his arms charging up for battle.

"Match begin!" the ref shouted signaling the battle.

"Surskit use Ice beam on the entire field!" the little water bug covers the field in a solid sheet of ice. Elekid almost slipped before catching himself.

"Surskit use Water Pulse while Elekids guards down" the Pond Skater Pokémon gracefully skated across the field gracefully making its way over to Thor. Surskit lifted up its two front legs before firing the ball of water at its opponent. Thor crossed its forearms blocking the orb of water, but the attack still connected, slammed roughly against the electric type making it slide back a bit.

"Jump and use Mud Shot!" the Pond Skater Pokémon shot up the air firing a massive ball of mud at Thor head-on.

"Thor use Cross Chop into the battlefield to use the ice as a barrier" Thor crosses its arms to form an "X" ramming the icy ground with its crossed arms and pushing them back with its hands. Pushing the frost up like a buffer using the fence of ice as a shield from her attacks.

" Use Thunder Wave now!" The Elekid did as he was told releases a stream of electricity at the opponent from its body, trying to paralyzing the tiny water/bug type.

"Dodge it quick Surskit!" Viola commanded desperately hoping her Pokémon can dodge the small blast of electricity, Surskit hastily dodges the bolts of yellow electricity, just barely getting away. The bug specialist inwardly gritted her teeth at that; she hadn't expected the boy to pull such a tactic. She didn't want to risk-what he knew would be-guaranteed paralysis.

"Now Thor quickly use a two Thunder Punch combo, followed by Signal Beam and a Dynamic Punch jab from above!" Naruto instructed. The heavily detailed command caught Viola by surprise; almost doubting what she'd heard the blond call out and not sure if the small electric Pokémon could even do what was demanded.

Thor did as he was told, flipping back slightly as both of his fists surrounded itself by yellow electricity making the ice around him start to melt before concentrating in aiming the multi-colored beam from its antennas, canceling out the ground type attack having them collide with an explosion, making everyone cover themselves from the aftershock. As the smoke cleared away, revealing Surskit a struggling to stand however it was quickly punched by Thor as he appeared above to make the finishing blow.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Elekid is the winner!" The referee called out.

Viola scowled as her Pokémon had unquestionably fainted when Elekid smashed its fists into the now thawed battlefield from the barrage of attacks. At that moment, she thanked it for battling hard before recalling back her downed Pokémon. The bug type specialist watched as Naruto praised Thor, before getting ready to call out her next Pokémon, she called out to the Uzumaki, "You really good aren't you, is this really your first gym battle?" the bug gym leader questioned.

"It is why do you ask?" Naruto asked confused as he recalled Thor back to his side.

Viola gave a small smirk, to her fellow blond "because you battle like a veteran trainer, the way you are in total sync with your Pokémon, it's truly astounding." Naruto scratched the back of his head bashfully thanking her for her kind words before the referee started the match once again.

"Go Vivillon!" a butterfly-like Pokémon came out adorned with pinkish colorful decorative patterns on its wings. It has a round, grayish body with large, black, pixelated eyes and a pair of skinny antennas.

 **Vivillon: Scale Pokémon:** Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat. The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales.

Level: 17 - Abilities: Shield Dust/Compound eyes/Friend Guard

 **This Vivillon is Female and Registered to Viola**

The blond showed a calm exterior as he put away his Pokédex. The blond went over the high chance of speed-based attacks, and waved for Thor to come back to him, "Come on back, Thor let's give Ame a turn okay."

The Elekid pouted but then saluted the blond as a soldier nodded before standing by his side to watch while his trainer called out his alternate Pokémon.

The Bubble Frog appeared with a hop to its name as it prepared for battle. Viola contained a frown, confused by the Uzumaki's choice of Pokémon even though Elekid had the type advantage but did not think too much about too. Nevertheless, she'd still win while in the air and Vivillon's speed. "Vivillon, begin with Sunny Day and follow with Acrobatics."

The pink winged butterfly cries towards the sky, causing the sun to shine brighter. Then instantly flew out of sight, striking the frog into the ground as Naruto retaliated, "Ame, Quick Attack!"

Ame strikes bug type easily hitting its mark, but wasn't enough damage, " Use Water Pulse" Froakie creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands. It then fires the sphere at the butterfly.

"Dodge it then finish it off with Solar Beam!" Vivillon momentarily glows a faint yellow. Numerous yellow balls appear and float around Vivillon as a larger ball forms between its antennae and it fires a beam of energy at Ame. The powerful grass attack collided into the ground creating an immense blast, covered their eyes until nothing was clouding their vision from the impact. As the smoke cleared away, revealing an empty battlefield with Froakie missing.

' _Where did he go?'_ the bug specialist and Scale Pokémon looked from one place to another for the Bubble Frog, not noticing the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Ame Follow up with an Icy Water Pulse!" The blond quickly called before Viola could strike back. "Froooakieee." The water type called as it had done what it had trained to do with that command as it jumped high in the air pass the dense smoke rising over the Scale Pokémon at high speeds launching chilling covered Water Pulses in all directions.

"Evade with Aerial Ace!" Viola exclaimed but even with the scaled butterfly following the command, it couldn't evade the continuous bombardment of ice.

Eventually, it was struck and sent crashing into the ground as more sheets of ice coated Water Pulses struck Vivillon as it whimpered its name in a dizzy faint.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, Froakie is the winner!" The referee called the battle. "This battle goes to Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond and his Pokémon cheered, "You did it, Ame! We won!" The tiny frog Pokémon croaked in agreement as he hopped over to perch himself onto the whiskered trainer's shoulder, not minding his injuries, Thor also applauded from there win.

* * *

The gym leader shut her eyes in defeat as she recalled her fallen Pokémon and giving Naruto a large smirk, "You are definitely not what I expected. You're really good." The blond beamed as he petted Ame and Thor before recalling them both, "Thanks, I really appreciate hearing that."

Viola grabbed her camera before reappearing once more before the Uzumaki, while the gym official walked over with a small tray hand. "You have shown your strength in defeating me. May you remember this battle with pride and humility." The bug type gym leader wisely spoke as she presented Naruto the Bug Badge. Naruto put the badge inside his orange badge case.

"Thank you, Viola that was, an amazing battle" Naruto said giving her a small bow. Victini was hovering over with a small wave.

"You bet, I hope we battle again soon" the gym leader exclaimed with a grin. Pulling out a photo from behind her back, offering it to Victini. Hikari took the photo in excitement showing her adopted father as he patted her head gently.

"A promise is a promise. I had one of my reliable assistants get it developed away from prying eyes, so you don't have to worry about someone seeing it" she smiled as she walked the pair out. Hikari turned invisible once more when arriving outside.

"Where are you heading next. Heading toward the next gym badge?" she asked as Naruto nodded. "Cyllage City is to the north of Route 10. You can get there by going through the Connecting Caves" she informed the blonde. Before returning back into the gym as the blond walked away.

"We should spend the night at the Pokémon Center!" Naruto exclaimed hurriedly jogged along the way.

' **That was an impressive battle you, two'** Nova talking about both the electric type and the bubble frog. He felt them both shift inside there Pokéballs from the praise.

' **Yeah but next time let us battle too'** Mars said

' **For once we agree on something'** Nova agreed with his fellow legendary.

' _You know I can't do that, you guys will probably destroy the entire Gym'_ the blond chuckled lightheartedly.

' _This is just the beginning, one down seven more to go. Until my dream can be realized'_ The blond opened his badge case once more eyeing his first ever Gym Badge beaming proudly. He closed the case while shifting Hikari on his shoulder to a more comfortable spot, already dashing toward the Pokémon center to give his teammates the rest they rightfully deserved.

* * *

 **Froakie/Ame** \- level 11 – Male- Abilities: Torrent /Protean-Pokéball

Attacks: Pound, Lick, Mud Sport, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Icy Wind

 **Elekid/Thor** \- level 25 – Male - Abilities: Static/Vital Spirit -Quick Ball

Attacks: Thunder punch, Ice punch, Fire punch, Dynamic punch, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Signal Beam, Low Kick, Thunder Wave, Shock Wave, Swift, Light Screen, Cross Chop, Brick Break

 **Metang/Chrome** – level 37 – Genderless- Abilities: Clear Body/Light Metal -Heavy Ball

Attacks: Metal Claw, Confusion, Ice Punch, Iron Head, Zen Headbutt, Thunder Punch, Psychic, Bullet Punch, Pursuit, Magnet Rise, Light Screen, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Rock Polish, Power-Up Punch, Rock Slide, Body Slam

 **Victini/Hikari** – level 45 – Female- Abilities: Victory Star- Dream Ball

Attacks: Quick Attack, Headbutt, Incinerate, Searing Shot, Zen Headbutt, Flame Charge, Sunny Day, Thunder, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Will-O-Wisp, Psyshock, Grass Knot, V-create, Bolt Strike, Blue Flare, Glaciate

 **Zoroark/Menma** – level 47 -Female – Abilities: Illusion- Luxury Ball

Attacks: Night Slash, Scratch, Pursuit, Hone Claws, Fury Swipes, Agility, Night Daze, Calm Mind, Roar, Toxic, Taunt, Hyper Beam, Protect, Return, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, Thief, Round, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw, U-turn, Substitute, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Extrasensory, Counter, Copycat, Low Kick, Uproar, Foul Play, Hyper Voice, Knock Off

 **Gyarados/Tessa** – level 52 -Female – Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie-Lure Ball

Attacks: Twister, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Crunch, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Hurricane, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam, Iron Head, Bounce, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Outrage, Roar, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunder, Earthquake, Return, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Scald, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Thunder Wave, Dragon Tail, Swagger, Surf, Dark Pulse, Waterfall

 **Sceptile/Saber** \- level 60 – Male - Abilities: Overgrow/Unburden- Safari Ball

Attacks: Night Slash, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Leaf Blade, Agility, Detect, Dragon Claw, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Hyper Beam, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Return, Brick Break, Double Team ,Aerial Ace, Energy Ball, Acrobatics, Swords Dance, Rock Slide, X-Scissor, Razor Wind, Bullet Seed, Frenzy Plant, Dual Chop, Seed Bomb, Low Kick, Thunder Punch, Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail, Synthesis

 **Raikou/Zeus** – Level 62 –Genderless (In the story Mewtwo is a male) Abilities: Pressure/Volt Absorb- Fast Ball

Attacks: Extrasensory, Aura Sphere, Discharge, Bite, Thunder Shock, Roar, Quick Attack, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Rain, Calm Mind, Thunder, Hidden Power, Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Return, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Reflect, Sandstorm, Volt Switch, Thunder Wave, Bulldoze, Substitute, Wild Charge, Signal Beam, Iron Head, Magnet Rise, Iron Tail, Shock Wave, Dig, Headbutt, Zap Cannon, Detect

 **Gengar/Kage** \- level 65 – Male - Abilities: Abilities: Cursed Body/Levitate- Dusk Ball

Attacks: Shadow Punch. Hypnosis, Lick, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Destiny Bond, Hex, Nightmare, Toxic, Venoshock, Taunt, Protect, Thunder, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Double Team, Sludge Bomb, Torment, Energy Ball, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab, Dazzling Gleam, Disable, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Foul Play, Knock Off

 **Rayquaza/Sora** – Level: 72 –Genderless (In the story Mewtwo is a male)- Abilities: Air Lock - Ultra Ball

Attacks: Twister, Ancient Power, Rest, Extreme Speed, Dragon Dance, Dragon Claw, Roar, Sunny Day, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Beam,Thunder, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Overheat, Focus Blast, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Fly, Rock Slide, Dragon Tail, Surf, Draco Meteor, Iron Head, Aqua Tail, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Iron Tail, Bind, Tailwind, Shock Wave, Pulse, Outrage, Defog, Dive, Dragon Ascent, Whirlpool, Body Slam, Double-edge

 **Salamence/Tohru** – level 72 -Female – Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie- Friend Ball

Attacks: Ember, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Zen Headbutt, Fly, Crunch, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Return, Fire Blast, Steel Wing, Shadow Claw, Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Hyper Voice, Draco Meteor, Body Slam, Heat Wave, Toxic, Stone Edge, Protect

 **Genesect/Mars** – Level 89 –Genderless (In the story Mewtwo is a male) Abilities: Download- Cherish Ball

Attacks: Shift Gear, Fell Stinger, Magnet Rise, Metal Claw, Techno Blast, Fury Cutter, Lock-On, Flame Charge, Magnet Bomb, Slash, Metal Sound, Signal Beam, X-Scissor, Bug Buzz, Simple Beam, Zap Cannon, Hyper Beam Electroweb, Toxic, Hidden Power, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Light Screen, Protect, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt ,Psychic, Double Team, Flamethrower, Rest, Energy Ball, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Rock Polish, Thunder Wave, Infestation, U-turn, Substitute, Flash Cannon, Dark Pulse, Hone Claws

 **Mewtwo/Nova** – Level 100 –Genderless (In the story Mewtwo is a male) - Abilities: Pressure/Unnerve -Master Ball

Attacks: Psychic, Aura Sphere, Psystrike, Psycho Cut, Recover, Future Sight, Disable, Blizzard, Earthquake Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Thunder, Focus Punch, Foul Play, Gravity, Stone Edge, Rest, Solar Beam, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Sandstorm, Hail, Psyshock, Focus Blast, Water Pulse, Telekinesis, Giga Impact, Poison Jab, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Double Team, Safeguard, Protect, Light Screen, Calm Mind, Hidden Power, Magic Coat

* * *

 **OMG this was the longest Chapter I have ever written for any of my stories. It took me a while to complete, but I pulled through somehow. Th full extent to Naruto's abilities will be explained in a later chapter I promise I just wanted his first gym battle knocked out of the way before I began explaining that part. If you have any questions for me, please send me a private message or type it a review that's cool too. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for not updating soon. Please no rage. I have been really busy, and I am graduating from college with a BSW and going straight toward my MSW this coming fall. Now further ado I present Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Naruto yawned noisily as he stretched his sore muscles. The distant sound of the popping sound from his back from his early morning work-out session made him a bit tired. He's been exhaustively training to perfect a brand-new ability Nova been teaching him. The Uzumaki had to be at his peak physically and mentally, it shows. Under that sky, a hue so gentle between cloud and baby-blue, he watched each bird-like Pokémon upon the wing. It was one of those spring days with a kiss of coldness that somehow heightened the warm rays of the sun. Our favorite blond paused to admire the flowers, to sense their aromas, to be in the moment with their transient beauty. Beyond all, it was a day of gifts, all there for merely noticing, for letting the steady nature-given happiness in.

The blond was perched on one of the school building enjoying a quick snack of Deluxe Poke Puffs from the local bakery nearby. Naruto wanted to treat Hikari to some of her favorite sweets knowing she does not like going inside her poke ball even to get healed at the Pokémon center. She dislikes being away from him for too long and starts to throw a fit. The blond sweat drops remembering the first time he brought Hikari to be healed at a Pokémon center; she almost set the whole place on fire with V-create determined in searching for her _'Papa.'_ She has gotten better each visit when getting her healed at the center. He usually sent them all a message through Telepathy in advance.

The buttery aroma of the Poke Puffs wafted tantalizingly under their noses. The blond gratefully plucked a cake from the paper bag, wincing slightly from the still burning hot surface. Giving it an experimental bite, he was surprised to find how easily the spongy layer gave way to teeth and nearly gasped when his taste buds practically sang under the tangy flavor it was assaulted under as lemon curd oozed into his mouth. Almost immediately it was followed up with a nutty crunch from what he could only guess were thinly sliced Nutpea berries. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before. Hikari was enjoying the taste of her Poke Puff. Naruto knew it was her favorite snack. Cake crumbs and smears of icing were all over her furry cheeks as she chewed the cake in delight as she seated herself upon her adoptive fathers' lap enjoying her treat. Naruto smiled rubbing her soft ears making her purr softly before returning to finish her Deluxe Poké Puff.

Naruto massaged his throbbing temples as he glanced at the letter; he received from Nurse Joy that was addressed to him by Professor Sycamore. The words seemed to blur together.

 _Please come to the lab immediately I have urgent news that involves you_

 _Regards Prof. Sycamore_

Naruto blinked rapidly and pressed his forehead onto the note, as if that could imprint it in his memory _'I hope everything's okay, I have not gotten a call about an emergency.'_

' _What do you think Nova?'_ The blond connected to his strongest Pokémon using telepathy wanting his input on this situation.

 **'It could be a situation only you can solve. I say wait until you arrive before asking any more questions'** his friend stated before going back to sleep.

The blond groaned and glanced at his Poke tech watch (made especially by the Devon Corporation). 12:30 PM. He leaned forward onto his crossed knees and glanced at the cloudless sky before forcing his gaze back down to Hikari quickly finishing up her sweets. The blue-eyed teen smiled softly grabbing a clean cloth from his side pouch cleaning off the leftover frosting from the small fire types face. When done cleaning Hikari she took her spot on his shoulder before turning invisible just as the blond pushed up onto the balls of his feet making sure Hikari tightly held on onto him before making any sudden movements. With the reflexes of a Liepard, the young teen gracefully soared over the rooftop of the school building. He jumped quickly from rooftop to rooftop, sprinting to the next building carefully that he would not be spotted. The Uzumaki landed just on the edge of the forest to the east of town without being seen by everyone, before concealing his presence to blend into the crowd hurriedly heading to his next destination.

* * *

Naruto looked at the small map connected to the letter leading to him awkwardly standing in front of an archway of a massive garden maze. This route has several hedge mazes on the left and right sides. Before the blond even step inside the entrance, he was called out by a young woman with brown hair, with green eyes. Her hair is collected and with a tuft of hair that protrudes from her forehead. She was wearing a tight black and red shirt, also wears tight gray pants, brown boots and a fanny pack worn on the waist. She had on a headset, composed of a microphone on her left and a camera on her right side.

She introduced herself as a journalist named Alexa, working for the local Pokémon magazine. She had a Gogoat following behind her waiting patiently. She was asking for a small interview from the blond about his visit to Santalune City. Naruto gave the brunette a brief explanation for his visit thinking to himself if he did not answer her; she may end up following him. Alexa handed the blond a small bag full of various berries as a way of thanking the teen for the interview and congratulated him on his victory in defeating her younger sister, Viola who is the Gym Leader of Santalune City.

The blond entering the park, a slight breeze rustles the leaves making them fall to the solid ground one by one. The teen was challenged to several battles along his way through the massive maze before making his way to the center of the orchard. The route Naruto took was decorated with patches of different-colored flowers, hedge mazes. The blond stood still casting his eyes to the big fountain known as Perle Fountain standing in the center square, dedicated to acceptance and harmony. A group of gardeners is in charge of taking care of the hedge mazes. At the north end of the route lies a gate leading to Lumiose City.

The blond stood on a small hill overlooking the Perle Fountain that had a little girl and her Cleffa smiling splashing droplets of water at each enjoying themselves. The blond overlooked the extravagant fountain admiring the sculpture, however, he noticed fast movement coming

It seems like the skater was losing control of his hard balance wheels careened over the dirt path and the wind whipped into his eyes. The skater was about to make a head-on collision with the small child and her Cleffa. The blond teen did not think twice; he dropped slightly to the ground and began to sprint down the hillside, the wind whipped into his eyes. With lightning fast reflexes leaving a blurred trail of yellow. Naruto scooped up the child and Pokémon into his arms in one swift motion and slid like a baseball player, his move digging a deep trench in the ground holding on tightly to the two making sure they were safe.

A minor splash came from the fountain edge splashing droplets of cold water onto the blond as he shielded the child and Pokémon from the mist. The random male skater pulled himself out of the fountain-soaked head to toe he was wearing a white tee shirt with a teal line in the middle and teal shorts and a white helmet. Another skater that was female with pigtails wearing a white wife-beater and tight yellow shorts with a yellow helmet. Shouting at the male saying he was clumsy and an idiot. The mother frantically ran over to them cuddling her child as both the little girl and pink Pokémon hugged Naruto for saving them. The worried mother thanking the blond repeatedly as the two skaters bowed in apology to the small family before they went on their way. The blond was about to turn away from the scene before being called out by one of the skaters.

"Hey, you, I saw what you did" the girl called out.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" the blond stated, his blond locks shielding his eyes from the pairs few.

' _Did she see me activate my aura when I accelerated my speed?'_ the blond teen thought as his eyes turned red for a split second. His he turned toward the two skaters as the breeze blew his tresses a bit. His locks framing his face to get a good look at them before, but his eyes flashed a seriously blue color. The blonde's glacier eyes were cold, the teen about to erase their memories of the event.

"Yeah how you scooped up those guys no problem, you're fast, dude!" she shouted excitedly exaggerating Naruto's cool display in saving the kid and her Pokémon from harm.

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief now knowing these guys did not see him using his abilities, so he played the rescue off like it was beginners' luck. The blond was scratching his head bashfully from the praise. The skater girl and the male that that was now dry said they were practicing a new trick, but the boy lost control and started rolling down the hillside and could not brake fast enough to dodge the child.

"Hey how about a battle, we saw some of your previous ones while we were still practicing in the courtyard!" the girl said already bring out a Pokéball from her hip. Naruto nodded in agreement for the challenge.

Both trainers stood a reasonable distance away from each other in the center square in front of the Perle Fountain. The male skater was the referee for the match. The was a small crowd of passerby's on the sidelines watching the match between the two trainers.

"This will be a one on one match, please choose your Pokémon." The skater boy yelled out to both trainers.

"Go Litleo I choose you" a small feline Pokémon that is based on a lion cub. Its fur is mainly deep brown with tan colored paws, ears, tail tip, and muzzle. It has an orange nose and a small orange tuft of fiery fur on the top of its head. The fire cub was crouched ready to battle.

"Litleo, lets see here" Naruto brought out his Pokédex scanning the cub.

 **Litleo: Lion Cub Pokémon:** The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body. They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight.

Level: 18 - Abilities: Rivalry/Unnerve

 **This Litleo is Male and Registered to Skater Girl**

"Ame let's go!" The bubble frog was also crouched ready for a fight.

"Litleo start things off with a Fire Fang." Litleo roared and rushed towards Ame with his mouth open, surrounded in flames. Naruto, after hearing the skater girl's order, gave out his order.

"Ame, use Quick Attack to dodge and then use Water Pulse." Ame hops into action as he dodges Litleo attack, using his speed to circle the fire type. Froakie hits Litleo with Water Pulse make the cub yelp in pain.

"Use Fire Fang once more!" Litleo came back around to bite the bubble frog.

"Take the hit then use Icy Wind when its close" Ame, despite being confused by his trainer's order, trusted him entirely and releases a strong wind with sparkling blue snow in it at his opponent, which caused Litleo to wince slightly at the painful chill, but continued with his attack and bit down on Ame's leg, causing Ame to shriek in pain, not expecting Litleo to be so powerful.

Everyone watching and even the skater girl were confused as to why he would order his Froakie to use Icy Wind, when the attack has hardly any effect on a fire type and why he didn't plan to dodge the attack.

The skater girl grinned thinking this kid was a newbie trainer.

"Alright, Litleo! Now we got him! Use-"

"Before he can act, Ame, use Pound!"

The skater girl yelled out a 'WHAT?!' in surprise as he watched as Ame's right hand glows white before punching Litleo in the face, making him yelp once again.

"No, Litleo!"

Everyone, who questioned Naruto's move before, now understood what he was planning and thought it was ingenious. Attacking Litleo close up, the damage that was dealt to Litleo was doubled, not to mention that Litleo was caught entirely off guard.

The skater girl stared worriedly at her Pokémon, who was currently on the ground.

"Litleo! Are you ok?!"

Litleo, hearing the worry in his master's voice, slowly got up before he stared defiantly at Ame, who looked on in surprise, and roared out in affirmative.

Litleo roared again in agreement while Naruto stared in genuine surprise at seeing Litleo getting up.

"Ame, use Water Pulse again then when you're done charging it, attack with Pound." Ame immediately closed his eyes and charging up a Water Pulse, which steadily grew bigger.

The skater girl, not wanting Naruto's Froakie, to get the upper hand, quickly gave a command.

"Litleo, don't let him finish; use Take Down!"

Litleo growled and, due to the distance not being that short thanks to the last attack, quickly hit Ame with its body, breaking its concentration and dealing some damage. Litleo, though, winced slightly at the side-effect of using the attack.

Deciding to finish the match it with one move would be the best way to win, Naruto gave out his command.

"Ame, new plan! Get up close with Quick Attack and deal some damage with Pound!"

The skater girl at the same time gave her command.

"Litleo use Flamethrower while it's on the ground!"

Ame quickly avoided the Flamethrower by doing a backflip and rushed towards Litleo, a white aura surrounding his body and when he was up in the cubs' face, he pounded the fire type in the face multiple times before jumping back.

This time, the skater girl cursed while Naruto grinned.

"Great job, Ame! Let's keep up this pace and use Pound once more!" As Ame was running towards Litleo, the skater girl yelled out,

"Litleo! Use Flame Chare to get out of there and when you're far enough, Use Flamethrower!" Before Ame could even think of hitting Litleo with Pound, Litleo body was suddenly surrounded by flames as he charged away.

This caused Ame, who was already in motion of hitting the cub, to miss and Litleo used this opportunity to blast him with a Flamethrower.

Naruto quickly ordered Ame to dodge but wasn't able to in time and was hit.

"Alright, Litleo! Let's finish this up with Headbutt!"

Litleo roared out and rushed towards Ame, who was down on one knee in pain. Everyone waited with bated breath as Litleo rushed towards Ame and waited for Naruto to give out an order but were surprised when he didn't say anything.

Unknown to them, Naruto was speaking to Ame using telepathy.

' _How you are doing, Ame?'_ Ame was a little surprised in hearing his trainers voice inside his head but did not let it show on his face.

 **"I am a little battered up, but overall, I'm fine"** Ame stated.

 _'Great on my command, I want you to jump while spinning and using the momentum, then use Water Pulse one more time.'_

Ame nodded and stood up while Litleo was getting closer and closer. When Litleo was about a couple inches away, Naruto yelled out,

"NOW!"

Ame immediately jumped while spinning his body counter-clockwise creating a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands. When Litleo was directly under him, Ame then fires the sphere at the tiny cub, which explodes into a wave of water, creating a small crater.

Ame landed on the ground as he took some breaths while Litleo laid on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

The male skater raised his right hand towards Naruto.

"Winner of the match is Naruto!" Everyone in the crowd cheered, at the fantastic battle between the two trainers.

Naruto returned Ame back into his Pokéball, thanking him for battling with him, which he waved off while the skater girl recalled her Litleo approached the blond. The skater girl stuck out her hand with a big grin on her face, which made Naruto smile and grab with her hand.

"You win, Naruto, I hope for a rematch again someday, next time I won't lose!" The skater girl looked gratefully at Naruto before his face took on a determined look.

"We'll see." Naruto chuckled and let go of the skater girl's hand. The skaters gave the Uzumaki a brand-new pair of skates of his own as an additional prize for winning. They taught the blond a couple of advance skating techniques before the teen continued on his way to Lumiose City.

Two people dressed in all white stopped the blond for continuing to the city before he can get through the gates. They introduce themselves as Sina and Dexio. They said they were the blond teens' escorts to Professor Sycamore's lab in Lumiose City.

Sina is a dark-skinned woman with black hair. She wears a white outfit with grey lines, consisting of a shirt with buttons and a skirt. She also wears white boots.

Dexio is a light-skinned man with yellow hair. He wears a white outfit with grey lines, consisting of a shirt with buttons and some pants. He also wears white shoes.

Lumiose City was a city of broad avenues and small places to sit and eat, to relax as folk went about their day. There were the sky towers in the center, what was once thousands of homes now took up less ground space than an old shopping mall. The rest was parks and wild areas, a chance to walk among nature or enjoy the trails on bicycles or taxis. They made the roads wide and the tower blocks tall. But even then, there were cars everywhere, restaurants, apartments, and late-night shops. I can still hear the cars and cannot imagine a street so busy as the blond teen weaved between the people trying to keep up with the white-clothed duo in the lead.

* * *

Once at the lab, Naruto was greeted by the professor main assistant Susie, who apparently asked the blond teen for a favor in waking up the professor. Susie informed the blond the professor has not been sleeping recently since he has been investigating new material on Mega Evolution and she was worried about the professors health, that is why she asked if the blond could talk to the professor to at least see if the middle-aged man can take the day off to rest. Susie leads the blond into the professors' private study before returning to her post.

The blond stepped inside the professors' private study spotting the middle-aged man snoring, letting air out simultaneous. Naruto gave the professor a small nudge to his ribs making him jerk awake to see the teen's smiling face. The professor fingers severely tangling in the messy, raven black curls that lapped his bluish eyes letting out a loud yawn.

"How long was I out? I hope it wasn't long." He asked scratching his curly mane.

"I had to wake you up because your assistant said you did not get enough rest at all the last couple days." The blond said picking up a few stray news articles titling evolution theories. Hikari reappeared floating off her adoptive fathers' shoulder to have a look around the library. Naruto let Hikari hover around the professor's private library to have a look around.

"I feel like I am a step closer in discovering more information about Mega Evolution. I become so restless I could not sleep a wink." He smiled thanking Naruto in helping him tidy up the place before Susie comes back to scold him for leaving his study a mess.

When Susie returned to the study, she was surprised in seeing the library spotless, and the professor was in full lecture mood about his latest discovery and wanted the blond's opinion on his most recent findings. Susie stepped forward with a tray of piping hot tea and some sweet dumplings for Hikari.

"I have made a hypothesis. I hope you can help me out with this Naruto, that is why I needed you to come as soon as possible. I apologize that if the letter I sent to you was out of the blue and if you were troubled by my replay, there was just no one at the time who I could turn to with this type of information" the professor said bowing in apology to the blond teen.

"It's alright professor, I was worried if there was any trouble brewing, but you put my fears at ease now. So, what did you need me to do?" the teen asked when finishing off his tea in one gulp.

"I did discover that Mega Evolution is only active when in the heat of battle, I wanted to record my findings so I can have more data to look back on when continuing my research." The professor stated looked at the blond with a determined sparkle in his eyes.

"A battle with me?" the blond asked confused.

"Yes, I wanted to test this hypothesis with an experienced trainer that already has knowledge on Mega Evolution and already has a Mega stone on hand."

"I do not mind helping out, but where are we going to have this match the battlefield outback looks like it is still under construction?" the teen thought in confusion as Hikari flew over to him as soon as she finished off the rest of the dumplings from the tray. The mythical Pokémon soon made herself comfortable inside Naruto's cloak to relax.

"Do not worry about that minor detail; follow me please." The blond teen watched the professor with his assistant Susie followed dutifully behind the pair. Their feet take steps across the glossy tiles, Naruto high top sneakers next to the shined pointed-toe leather shoes of passing scientist and researchers minding their business.

The group was soon led to a double metallic door. The professor typed in a series of codes before the steel doors revealing a hidden elevator. The elevator had white marble walls, a blue carpet, a silver handrail, and no buttons. Professor Sycamore pressed his hand against a small glass panel. A sensor read his fingerprints, verified them, and activated the elevator. The doors slid shut, and the elevator descends to the ground floor without stopping. Naruto was awestruck by the concealed elevator it seems like nobody else ever used it. Nor did it ever stop at any of the other lower levels in the building. Looking down he could see an area from the glass window inside the elevator the seemingly endless square tunnel illuminated only by the chinks of light in the form of a battlefield. The lift soon grinded to a halt. The three visitors stepped out while Hikari reemerged flying out of Naruto tattered cloak to see the sights.

"Woah, I did not know you had an underground battlefield, professor!" the blond sated inspecting the arena as Hikari hovered around the glowing lights surrounding the field.

"Yes, we mostly use this arena if the battlefield in the garden is getting renovations done, but then again we do not use this one too often," Susie said with a smile.

"So how do you want to do this?" The high-spirited blond said making his way to one side of the field as Hikari hovered around the blond, taking his side of the arena.

"That is why I insisted on Susie to come along so she could record our entire battle to document more data when reviewing further on Mega Evolution." The professor stated while Susie was sitting on the stands waving over to the pair. The camera in her hands ready to record every detail of the upcoming match.

"Since we don't have a referee let's just end the match went one Pokémon, or both cannot continue." Professor Sycamore yelled out.

"Sound good to me." The Uzumaki nodded in agreement. The professor reached inside tis lab coat pulling out a Pokéball calling out his partner first.

"Garchomp help me out" a bipedal shark-like Pokémon colored mostly red and dark blue. On its head, it possesses two horn-like appendages and a star-like yellow mark on its snout. Its arms have one claw each, and triangular fins emerge from its elbows and back. The dragon had a multi-colored stone around her neck.

"A Garchomp huh," the blond said with a smirk. _'I can tell this Garchomp does not much battle experience, unlike Cynthia's monster of a Garchomp'_ Naruto thought with an sudden chill just thinking about the monstrous Pokémon.

"Tohru stand by for battle!" the blond threw out his Friend Ball. The she-dragon came out in a thunderous roar making debris scattered across the entire field just from her appearance out of her Pokéball.

"Ready to battle Tohruu…AHH!" The green dragon turned around jumping the blond. The colossal dragon nuzzled Naruto lovingly while wagging her huge tail joyfully, giving him affectionate licks to both his whiskered cheeks.

"I know, I know, I love you too girl" the blond grinned weakly as she finally let her master up from the ground when he gave her an affectionate pat on her scaly head.

"She really affectionate toward you" the professor sweat dropped in seeing the one of the most intimating Pokémon he knew wanting to be stroked like a pleased Skitty.

"Yeah she is, but I do not really mind" just like a switch as soon as Tohru entered the battlefield she glared her opponent with such intensity it made Garchomp slightly flinch, making the land shark step back a bit. There was no softness in that gaze.

"Garchomp, use Flamethrower!" Professor Sycamore shouted as Garchomp fired an intense stream of flames.

"Tohru, Protect!" Naruto shouted as Tohru skillful created a blue shield in a split second to protect herself against the Flamethrower. The Flamethrower tried to penetrate the shield, but the protect was too strong.

"Impressive. I'll need to bring it up a notch. Ok, Garchomp use Dragon Claw!" Professor Sycamore shouted as Garchomp's claws glowed green as she charged toward Tohru.

"Tohru, counter with your Dragon Claw!" Naruto shouted as Tohru claws extended in length which glowed green as she charged at Garchomp. The two Pokémon engaged in a heated close combat battle in the air as Garchomp would claw at Tohru and Tohru would swipe at Garchomp. Tohru blocked Garchomp Dragon Claw and managed to uppercut Garchomp in the face, but Garchomp slashed Tohru wing, causing both Pokémon to back away from each other after their attacks. Garchomp felt some pain, but Garchomp and Professor Sycamore saw that Tohru wing rapidly healed and the wounds were gone.

"How did Tohrus wing heal so fast?" Professor Sycamore asked confused.

"I had her use Roost just as the two of them separated from each other, when you were distracted from looking at Garchomp injuries, you took your eyes off Tohru." The professor was vastly impressed by the teen's speedy battle tactics.

"All right, that makes this interesting." Professor Sycamore said.

"You have no idea! Tohru use Hydro Pump!" Naruto shouted as Tohru fires a powerful stream of water at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, counter it with Flamethrower." Professor Sycamore said as Garchomp let loose a powerful Flamethrower that hit the Hydro Pump and canceled it out.

"Now use Slash Garchomp!" Garchomp's front claws glowed as she flew forward.

"Tohru use Steel Wing!" Naruto shouted as Tohru flew ahead heard first, her wings gleaming a metallic silver as the two Pokémon clashed mid-air.

"Garchomp use Hone Claws to jump up!" Professor Sycamore shouted as Garchomp claws were shrouded in a dark aura as the ground dragon jumped higher into the air.

"Tohru speed up, by using Dragon Dance! Catch to Garchomp!" Naruto shouted as Tohru body becomes surrounded in a red and pink dark aura as she rapidly caught up to Garchomp in no time.

"Use Zen Headbutt!" Tohru head glows blue, and her head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. She zoomed into the air and bashed right into Garchomp, causing Garchomp to fly through the air in recoil, but it quickly recovered. It growled at Tohru while Naruto kept his neutral expression on his face.

"Tohru Zen Headbutt again!" Naruto shouted as Tohru sped through the air and bashed into Garchomp again, sending it flying through the air before it regained composure. It growled at Tohru even more as it was getting pissed. "Tohru, now use Shadow Claw!" Naruto shouted as Tohru shifted her claws that was shrouded in a familiar shadowy aura. Tohru then swung her claws forward and launched a faint aura of sharp claws of dark energy at Garchomp.

"Garchomp charge forward with Flamethrower." Professor Sycamore said as Garchomp flew forward and fired its Flamethrower, barreling right through the Shadow Claw. "Now, Dragon Claw!" Garchomp's claws glowed green as it clawed Tohru, but she swiftly dodges the greenish claws.

"Now, Dragon Tail!" Garchomp's tail becomes covered in a green, scale-patterned aura, which is used to smack Tohru across the body and send her flying through the air. Tohru flew through the air before her regained composure and stopped.

"Tohru, use Fire Blast!" Naruto shouted.

"Garchomp, Hyper Beam." Professor Sycamore said as the two launched their respective attacks. The two beams clashed, causing an explosion. "Garchomp, use Iron Head!" Garchomp body becomes surrounded by a white aura, and she slams her head at Tohru and bashes her hard into the ground.

Tohru got up, a bit hurt but the damage wasn't that bad. "Tohru, use Earthquake!" Naruto shouted as Tohru stomps the ground with her feet, causing the battlefield to shake violently. Garchomp was hit from all angles by the violent tremor. "Now, use Roost!" Tohru body then glowed white as she began to regain her health and strength.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rage!" Professor Sycamore shouted as Garchomp glows light blue. She then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon which exploded out from her body engulfing the entire battlefield.

"Tohru, quickly in the air!" Naruto shouted as Tohru flew into the air to avoid the blast from the aftermath.

"Tohru, use Heat Wave!" Naruto shouted as Tohru lifts her head into the air and spreads her wings and then flaps her wings, creating an orange gust of heat that hits Garchomp dead on, damaging the land shark.

"Garchomp, in the air, then fire back with Flamethrower!" Professor Sycamore said as she glided in the air firing a Flamethrower. Tohru swiftly dodges the stream of flames with no any trouble.

"You're Salamance is a formidable Pokémon, Naruto." Professor Sycamore said as his Garchomp hovered down and landed on the ground.

"Thanks, and Garchomp is really strong," Naruto said as Tohru floated to the ground as well.

"I know, she's one of my hardest working Pokémon and a fierce fighter. Let me show you what our bond can achieve. Garchomp, are you ready?" Professor Sycamore asked as Garchomp roared in approval.

"Then, let's begin. Keystone hear my call and feel the bond between my Pokémon and me. MEGA EVOLVE!" Professor Sycamore shouted as he touched his glowing keystone on his headband, which released waves of yellow energy. The stone on Garchomp's necklace glowed as it released waves of blue energy. The blue and yellow energy waves collided, combined and then moved into Garchomp's stone. Garchomp then exploded in a burst of purple energy as her body began to evolve. Her body grew larger, her claws extend into scythes, and her body is covered in more spikes with two red spikes. Garchomp roared out as the mega symbol appeared in front of it before it disappeared.

"Mega Garchomp." Professor Sycamore said with a smile as Naruto was amazed at what just happened.

"Amazing she Mega Evolved on her first try too," Naruto said as he saw Garchomp changed form.

"We have been practicing on our own a few times. Therefore, this is not our first time Mega Evolving, but this is our first time using this form in a real match instead of a mock battle" the professor informed the blond.

"We won't disappoint you then" Naruto fired back.

"I know you won't, now Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse!" Professor Sycamore shouted as Garchomp fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth that was at least twice as powerful than any original one. It fired through the air and was heading straight towards Tohru.

"Tohru, use Hydro Pump!" Naruto shouted as Tohru fired the stream of water. It launched at Garchomp, the Dragon Pulse bashed right into it making both attacks conceal out. Tohru hovered close to the blond teens' side waiting for her next orders.

"Man, that power increase," Naruto said as he saw Tohru recover from the head-on collision with that powerful Dragon Pulse. "We'll have to be careful. Tohru, use Stone Edge!" Naruto shouted as Tohru forms white circles of energy which quickly become sharp gray stones. She then fires them at her opponent.

"Dodge it Garchomp," but the attack hit Garchomp head on. After the attack stopped, Garchomp bent down to one knee in pain.

' _I see. Garchomp speed is decreased while Mega Evolving.'_ Professor Sycamore thought to himself making a quick note of this encounter.

"We're not giving up yet, Garchomp use Hyper Beam!" Professor Sycamore shouted as Mega Garchomp fires a dark purple and black beam of energy from its mouth towards Tohru.

"Tohru fly to avoid it!" Naruto shouted a Tohru shot into the air to avoid the beam of energy which would have done some damage. "Now, use Aqua Tail!" A stream of water spirals around Tohrus tail. The dragoness then flips around, hitting Garchomp hard, knocking her away about ten feet and doing some damage, but Garchomp was still on her feet.

"Now Tohru, finish this up by using Draco Meteor!" the blond shouted as Tohru fired a giant orange orb high into the sky. It then broke up apart into dozens of falling meteors of dragon energy that hit the ground.

"Jump while dodging it, Garchomp!" Garchomp dodges a couple of the beams of raining light, but the third one had enough power combined with the damage done by the previous two that it smashed and hit Garchomp hard enough to knock her out of the sky and down to the ground hard, making a large crater. Garchomp looked like it was ready to keep fighting but fell forward reverted back to its standard form before fainting.

Professor Sycamore hurriedly ran ahead to make sure the ground dragon was okay.

"Tohru, are you okay!" Naruto shouted as the cloud of dust and debris from the impact dissipated. Naruto saw Tohru flapping her wings eagerly. She looked like she was ready to keep fighting. The blond patted Tohrus head as she landed in front of him purring.

"You were great girl; now get a nice long rest," Naruto said as he returned Tohru to her Friend ball.

"Garchomp, return. You did great today" Professor Sycamore returned Garchomp to her Pokéball.

The two adults came up to Naruto as he clipped the Friend ball to his belt. "Naruto, that was an amazing battle!" Professor Sycamore shouted as he walked up to Naruto.

"Thanks, professor," Naruto replied with a smile as he patted Hikari on her head when she landed on his right shoulder.

"It was impressive how you handled the battle," Susie said holding the tape recorder.

"I'm very proud of you, Naruto. Not only for the battle but for how you acted during it and at the end." Professor Sycamore said with a smile as Naruto beamed at the praise.

"Now come on, let's head back upstairs and have lunch. I cannot wait to re-watch that battle." Professor Sycamore said as they left, leaving several craters and a destroyed battle arena.

* * *

 **So, was it? I promised to make it long. Therefore, please review on what you like or any other opinions I would love to hear them. I will post the following chapter soon since I have more time this summer.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's Battle!" – People Talking

 _'What's he/she doing?' – Thoughts_

 _(She is safe) – (Author's note)_

' **Important info' - Legends/Mythical Pokémon Thoughts**

" **Important info" - Legends/Mythical Pokémon Talking**

 **I am sorry for not updating soon. Please no rage. I have been really busy, for a bit having no free time to myself. I want to say thank you to my lovely reviews a shout out to you and many other fans:**

 **Aclux**

 **Teaaet**

 **SPark681**

 **PinkiePieParty122894**

 **Issy786**

 **LazyKid24**

 **Dylan-A-Friend**

 **SPark681**

 **bladetri**

 **hawkeyestratos1996**

 **eniox27**

 **Jojotheshadow**

 **LazyKid24**

 **doomqwer**

 **RikudoNaruto1**

 **kazutoxx123**

 **Anikong**

 **barrykk**

 **grimreaper40045**

 **AkumaReap3r**

 **giacomoX**

 **frankieu**

 **Mrbiggs132**

 **Nep-Nep Sniping**

 **Shadowpup101**

 **Now further ado I present Chapter 5. Also Naruto's updated Pokémon list is at the bottom of the page. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Naruto left the lab in a hurry not wanting to be wrapped up in too much of Professor Sycamores investigations, so the teen soundlessly slipped passed the lab staff making a quick exit out the back door. The blond walked through the busy streets trying to make his way through the crowded plaza.

"I could just teleport myself out of here, but there are too many witnesses" the blond thought while exploring the city a bit before he got swept away again by the crowded streets.

"I should just head out onto the next gym instead of wasting my time here?" The blond thought before noticing a huge horde of people flocking in front of a clothing store. The blond was curious, so he made his way over to the crowd.

"Hey what's with the huge crowd gathered around for?" the blond asked

"You don't know, Diantha is in the city and she is here posing for a new fashion magazine," a random female fan said

"I heard she was here to star in a brand-new movie that is coming out this fall" an excited girl shouted in eagerness

"I cannot wait for the movies debut, Diantha is so amazing and beautiful" some other random preppy girl gushed in excitement.

"I heard she is doing an exhibition match later on this afternoon, let's go see it" another passerby stated

"Yeah, I heard about that too I can't wait I know it is going to be incredible" another bystander agreed

' _Hey that sounds pretty interesting, let's go see the match. I never gotten a chance to meet this regions Champion'_ Naruto thought as Nova and the rest of his team agreed in watching the battle. Before the young teen departed, he felt a pair of eyes watching him, but the blond teen did not feel any malice from the gaze, just curiosity. Naruto did not think too much on this matter before shrugging his shoulders walking away from the clothing stores massive display window not interested in the curious gaze following his form when he strolled by.

* * *

Naruto headed to the upper part of the stands to lean over the steel railings of the stadium to get away from the crazed fans as well as a better view of the stadiums field. You could feel the adrenaline from the pitch to the stands and flowing right around the stadium. It was the sort of tension people crave because it comes right before the elation... maybe... There is something about that, the possibility of joy rather than the certainty that makes it all so much fun.

"Here we are at the Luminous City stadium with this exciting live event! The victor of the Seniors' battle tournament of Brackish Town has formally challenged the Kalos regions Champion Diantha! I'm your host Gabby, and this is Pokémon Spotlight bringing you this COOL battle!" Gabby shouted with excitement as the roaring crowd cheered on with her.

' _They are trying to spice things up even though this is an exhibition match not a full-on competition, but the crowd seems to be loving the hype, I guess'_ Naruto started to sweat lightly. Naruto thought this would be a great chance to see the Kalos Champ in action the blond teen then grasped Ames Pokéball, releasing the Bubble Frog in a flash of light.

"Come watch this battle with me Ame, this will be a great experience for you to see a Champion in live-action" Ame nodded in agreement while hopping up onto the steel railing to get a better view of the field next to his trainer.

The blond watched the champ's opponent called Magnus walking onto the field with such self-confidence. What Naruto could see Magnus was a muscular guy, with short brown-black hair with gray eyes and wears a dark blue shirt over a burnt orange track jacket with shoulder pads, navy blue fit pants, and black combat boots with blue laces.

Soon enough the roar of the crowd seems to be turned up to max levels when the Kalos Champion stepped out onto the battlefield while waving to the massive crowd with a bright smile.

Diantha was wearing a fairy-like white outfit with lots of gold trim. She had short light brown hair, designed in a somewhat star pattern, light blue eyes, and violet eyeshadow, with a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar. The blazer finished with three petal-like ends and the sleeves have two golden lines on the cuffs. Two lacy objects on the back of her outfit that resemble cloud-like wings that are likely to be connected to the blazer. She was also wearing a simple white shirt with two golden lines near the end of the shirt. Finishing her attire, she is wearing short white pants and low high heel boots with the color of white. She is also wearing a necklace that looks like a Mega crystal.

"Okay! This match will be a 1 on 1 battle! The winner will be decided when they knock out the opponents Pokémon!" The referee shouted as he raised a red flag towards Magnus and a green flag towards Diantha. Magnus and Diantha nodded at each other and prepared to start before they heard the sound of the announcer.

"I choose you! Absol/Gardevoir!" Magnus and Diantha called out there Pokémon. Magnus Absol appeared in his side of the field, and Diantha's Fairy/Psychic Pokémon appeared on her side of the field with a flash. The blond held up his Pokédex for both Pokémon for more data.

 **Absol: Disaster Pokémon:** Absol can foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment. This Pokémon very rarely ventures down from the mountains. It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger.

Abilities: Pressure/Super Luck

 **This Absol is Male and Registered to Magnus**

Absol has a dark blue face with a short, cat-like muzzle, a small, black, triangular nose, a scythe-like tail, and sickle-shaped growth on the right side of its head. The blond then checked Gardevoir.

 **Gardevoir: Embrace Pokémon:** Gardevoir can read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power. This Pokémon has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. It's power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer.

Abilities: Synchronize/Trace

 **This Gardevoir is Female and Registered to Champion Diantha.**

While Gardevoir flowing white gown that completely covers its legs, giving the appearance that it is floating. Gardevoir have long, slender, white legs underneath their gown. The inside of its gown is green in color. Most of its face is obscured by its green 'hair', with only some white, and its large pink eyes visible. It also has long, slender arms that are green like its hair.

Naruto looked overseeing the white fur over on Magnus Absol spike while growling ready to start the battle.

"Both trainers ready, now begin!" the official said signaling the battle to now start.

"Absol use Quick Attack!" Magus called. Absol lunges at the fairy type at a speed that makes it seem almost invisible.

Without even a command Gardevoir dodged gracefully into the side evading the attack before it is even gotten close. Magnus tried again with Absol's Quick Attack, but it missed every time.

 _'Wow, I never have seen a Gardevoir move so fast!'_ the blond thought to himself very impressed from the Champions top Pokémon display of speed. Surely, he has seen Pokémon who has moved fast, but never THIS fast. _'Diantha's Gardevoir speed just might be on par with Cynthia's Lucario'._

 _'It's so Fast…!'_ Magnus cried out in his mind, never expecting the psychic Pokémon to avoid every single attack from his Absol.

"Absol, Thunderbolt!" the dark type was surrounded itself with electricity, and then a bolt of lightning shot from its body towards the dual-type fairy, who dodged once again without needing to be told.

"Absol use Shadow Claw!" Magnus called, and Absol darted forwards shifted its claws that were shrouded in a familiar shadowy aura to swing its claws forward and launched a faint aura of sharp claws of dark energy at Gardevoir. However, the dual psychic type was to agile and quick, she sidestepped and bypassing every attack until she came to a swift stop gaining some distance from the already tired Absol.

"Absol, use Psycho Cut!" Magnus shouted. Absol fired a psychic scythe towards its opponent.

"Gardevoir, Shadow Ball." Diantha said as the two launched their respective attacks. The two attacks clashed, but Gardevoir attack continued towards Absol, sending it tumbling away with a whine.

"Gardevoir Moonblast" Gardevoir gathered energy forming an orb of pink energy in front of its hands and fires it at Absol. The single attack engulfing the entire battlefield. When the smoke finally cleared everyone could see Absol completely exhausted, it barely was able to keep standing.

"Come on Absol, are you alright?" Magnus asked worriedly. Absol grunted trying to stand up, wishing to continue fighting . . . before it dropped, fainting.

The referee waited a few moments before raising his flag on Diantha's side. "Absol is unable to battle, the Champion Diantha wins the battle!" The cheers erupt like an auditory volcano. It is all quiet one second and then deafening the next.

' _I'm impressed seeing Gardevoir and Diantha's teamwork without as much as a single command, but I am not surprised since she's the Champion and had the type advantage, she as well used Gardevoir speed to completely avoid any damage before defeating her opponent, without even needing to Mega Evolve'._ Naruto thought as he evaluated the battle.

The blond looked down as both trainers nodded in respect and shook hands in a fair battle. Naruto recalled Ame to his Pokéball just as the crowd was starting to disperse and a vast number of photographers and reports fighting over just to get a glimpse or an interview from the Champion herself.

* * *

The young Uzumaki made sure Hikari was secure (she is still invisible) on his shoulder before brushed away a few his blond bangs from his whiskered face while shielded his deep purple eyes from the sun rays before stepping off the pavement from the stadium about to set off to do a bit of last-minute shopping before heading off toward his next Gym Battle in Cyllage City.

"Naruto?" An incredulous, girlishly high voice made Naruto paused in his trek to the counter and turn his head.

"Damn it" Naruto grinded his teeth in aggravation, watching the small group of Sasuke and his two fangirl followers now walking over to him.

"What were you doing at the lab earlier, we all heard the Professor was in the underground basement level of the laboratory having a very important test battle?" the emo questioned.

"My, so many questions Sasuke, but I don't see it being any of your business" Naruto grinned as Sasuke glared at him. "Mighty curious, aren't you?"

"Naruto." Sakura and Ino scolded, while Naruto gave them both an uninterested look.

"Just a test battle" Naruto gave in loftily, earning an even deeper glare from Sasuke and a look of frustration from Sakura.

"Have you already separated from the others?" the blond questioned the other teens

"Not really Shikamaru and Chouji should be around here somewhere goofing off. We spent a couple of days with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino while we came to town, but we separated after we left the laboratory. Since Professor Sycamore called us all back for something important information, he wanted to discuss with us" Ino explained as Naruto nodded.

"But we had to see Diantha's specular battle, I wish I could just talk to her for a minute, I could get some fashion tips from her for my next contest" Ino grinned flicking her long platinum blond locks.

"Like she would even want talk to you Ino-pig, she would have better things to do like having an intelligent discussion with a superstar like me!" Sakura added her input

"Really, why would she want to talk to a flat-chested brat like you, I bet that massive forehead would be a huge distraction during any kind of interview" Ino laughed at Sakura irritated expression

"They would love to take amazing pictures for the upcoming Pokémon top fashion magazines of yours truly!" the platinum blond rebutted

"Oh, yeah a bet a couple of extra pounds would break the camera if they had to take pictures of your face!" the pink-haired teen challenged back in anger. Naruto then noticed both Ino and Sakura had the dark hard teen in a death-like grip on both sides of his arms, like in a vice grip.

' _I bet their hands feel like cold iron wrist shackles in a prison' the young Uzumaki shivered thinking to himself feeling a bit sorry for Sasuke. . . just a little'._

"Naruto, fight me." Sasuke cut in curtly, stony black eyes now opened and trained directly on annoyed violet ones.

"Don't you have anything else better to do? I don't have the time right now to battle you Uchiha." Naruto said aggravated.

"I don't care. You. Me. Now." He demanded, with a twitch in his eye. Naruto knew he wouldn't leave him alone until he has to Pokémon battle with him, so he agreed.

"Sure, it will be a one-on-one battle, seeing as you only have one Pokémon. You can choose which one of my Pokémon you want to battle." The blonde said calmly. "It's not like it would make a difference."

Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger. How dare that dope mock him? He would show him. The small group head toward a seclude part of a small woodland path by the stadium. Sakura and Ino stood on the sidelines, whereas Sasuke and Naruto stood in the middle of a green field in the deserted area of the forestry so they would not be bothered.

"Charmeleon go!" Sasuke threw his Pokéball forward, and out of the light came a new face.

"Well, well look who's been working hard?" the blond smirked seeing the newly evolved fire lizard in its second stage of evolution. Naruto pulled out his Pokédex for a quick look.

 **Charmeleon: Flame Pokémon:** Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish-white color. It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws.

Abilities: Blaze/Solar Power

 **This Charmeleon is Male and Registered to Sasuke Uchiha**

' **So, it's mostly a Pokémon with anger management issues'** Genesect said bored tone. As the crowd saw the fire type had a maniacal glint in its eyes as it slashed it claws in the air and breathed wisps of flames from its mouth.

"Bring out your Metang!" the dark hard male said smugly.

Naruto smirked shrugging his shoulders not caring if he was at a type disadvantage as he put away his Pokédex while reach to take out his Heavy Ball releasing Chrome from its Pokéball.

"Going with the type advantage huh. Sure, whatever you want." Naruto looked at the steel type Pokémon. "You up for a battle pal?" Chrome nodded eagerly. It had been a long time since he had a good fight outside of the usual team sparring.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower!" Sasuke shouted as the Flame Pokémon let loose a large stream of fire.

"Chrome, dodge it" Naruto said as Chrome levitated over to the side swiftly evading the flames with ease.

"Now Charmeleon get in close and use Dragon Claw!" the Uchiha shouted as Charmeleon's claws enlarged while glowing green and ran at Chrome.

"Chrome! Let's meet them head-on with Metal Claw!" Naruto called as Metang started to fly towards Charmeleon with its claws glowing bright silver.

The two Pokémon engaged in a heated close combat battle on the ground as Chrome would claw at Charmeleon and Charmeleon would swipe at Chrome. Chrome smoothly blocked Charmeleon's Dragon Claw and managed to uppercut the fire type in the face making the Flame Pokémon skid back a few feet.

"Agility then Thunder Punch I want to finish this as fast as possible." The dual type disappeared from everyone sight and after a moment before materializing just behind the unsuspecting fire type, Chrome takes a firmly grasp its sharp claws electricity flickering to life and delivered a direct hit to the Flame Pokémon. The painful punch launched striking the Pokémon's abdomen with electricity, flaring wildly and shocking Charmeleon as a result. The proud fire type was sent flying landed a good distance away from Chrome. Again, Sasuke was stunned, but he regained his stupor while gritting his teeth noticing Charmeleon had taken a lot of damage from that single attack and was on his last legs.

"It is really powerful to take a direct hit from Chrome's Thunder punch and still standing, I'm impressed," Naruto commented while nodding really meaning his comment in seeing the strong-minded fire type still wanting to fight.

"Shut up Charmeleon use Fire Blast now!" flames trickled from the Fire-types jaw, as the flame on his tail burned even more brightly than ever before at being in the presence of a powerful opponent. Charmeleon then releases a powerful star-shaped stream of fire from its mouth at the steel type.

"Impressive but, it's time to finish it. Chrome Zen Headbutt."

Sasuke wasn't even able to give a command to his Pokémon before the steel type came hurtling towards Charmeleon, covered in a blue glowing, its body became surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. Chrome zoomed into the air, not in the least caring of the scorching flames covering its body as it collided into the Flame Pokémon with great force.

The power of that move alone was enough to send the fire type hurling towards a tree, where it made a dent. Chrome took slight damage from the recoil and the head-on collision from the Fire Blast. The steel type flinched but it went unnoticed by the Uchiha who was gritting his teeth in anger while looking at his starter Pokémon.

"See you." Naruto calmly said as he recalled Chrome to its Heavy ball nodding to the steel type for a job well done and began to leave.

"You!" The Uchiha addressed towards the blond-haired boy. Naruto and Hikari (she is still invisible on his shoulder) turned, showing their irritated look on both of them. "How are you this strong!?"

"That is none of your concern." Naruto simply said and turning away from the group of teens once again.

"Hey, did I say you can leave you worthless orphan!" Sasuke's ego did not falter, as the Uchiha grabbed the blond roughly by the shoulder. The Uchiha did not expect for one second for Naruto to immediately twist around and grab Sasuke's neck, with red eyes filled with irritation.

Black cold eyes met bright crimson, the Uchiha felt the physical strength the blond had Naruto could easier crush his windpipe if he wanted to. "You just don't get it? Is that why you're trying to pick a fight with me?! Or is this about something else entirely?"

 _'He knows you're weak. Pathetic.'_ Bitter thoughts rise in tempo, pounding again in the Uchiha's head.

"You want strength? DO YOU?!" Naruto bellowed in a near-impossible volume. Sasuke nearly pissed his pants, but he wouldn't swallow his pride.

"Whoa, let's all just calm down" Ino hurriedly intervened swiftly onto the pair.

"Naruto let Sasuke go!" Sakura demanded, pushing herself between the two as well.

 _'I need to get stronger too. There's no way I could've stood a chance him, how I am right now.'_ the young Uchiha realized at seeing Narutos power once again.

' **This guy's a special kind of stupid'**. Genesect whispered.

"Yes! It is impossible that you are so strong!" Sasuke cried out, but the Uzumaki's grip got tighter.

"...How worthless. Why are you saying things are impossible? You just decided that to make yourself feel better!" Naruto said, which made Sasuke freeze.

"W-What?" That was all he could say before Naruto let him drop to the ground. Sasuke's neck started to bruise from Naruto's firm grip. Even from Sasuke and the teenage girls attempt to peel the blond Uzumaki off their crush was fruitless. Sasuke watched as Naruto's face changed to a somber feeling.

"You guys sure are a worthless bunch. People like you will never understand "stated looking at his old classmates.

"In order to gain strength, whether you win or lose... You can always come out ahead by learning from the experience …" Naruto recited, almost as if it was talking about his own life experiences.

"What nonsense are you talking about now?!" Sakura screeched.

"You shouldn't talk. It makes you sound stupid" Naruto shook his head in disappointment just as Hikari unexpectedly emerged nuzzling her adoptive father when feeling his abrupt temperament change. Nevertheless, the blond stroked the mythical Pokémon's furred jaw as she purred in delight from the gentle touch.

"Don't get too close to them Hikari, their stupidity is contagious" Naruto said loudly for the group to overhear making them shoot the cloaked blond teen a dirty look from his jab.

Naruto didn't say anything when turning away disappearing passed the tree line to continue his shopping trip. This just pissed the emo off more. He too returned his Charmeleon to his Pokéball and left the scene without saying a word.

Sakura let out an exhausted sighed as she stared as Sasuke walked off, unable to comprehend how her handsome Sasuke could lose to such to Naruto once again so quickly before her face gained a scowl still thinking the blond Uzumaki cheated somehow but couldn't comprehend before trying to register what just happened.

 _'B-But Sasuke was one of the top trainers back at the academy!'_ Ino gaped from the display. Surely, she has seen Pokémon who has moved fast, but never THIS fast. Ino didn't breathe for a full thirty seconds when she analyzed the match still not trying to comprehend Narutos small words of wisdom.

* * *

(It has been a few hours from Naruto's abrupt encounter from the group)

"Okay, I am now fully restocked on all of my gear and items; I won't be making any more stops until I make it to the next town" the blond pondering to himself while lost in thought until he felt a small squeeze on his shoulder. He looked over knowing the squeeze came from Hikari.

" **Papa look!"** The blond looked over spotting a grand menu of deluxe chocolate cakes on display in a window of an extravagant nearby Cafe.

" **Can we try some pleaseeee"** the little fire type pleaded to her adoptive father for the treat.

"Hikari you are going to spoil your appetite before dinner if you eat so many sweets now," The blond said knowing his adoptive daughters' sweet tooth.

" **I promise to eat my dinner papa, I promise pretty please with a Cheri berry on top"** lifting up her huge sapphire eyes pleading.

The teen sighed giving in before walking toward the Cafe. Hikari smiled hugely silently giving off a cute cheer while still invisible. The blond was about to open the door to the small pastry shop, but accidentally knocked over a dark-skinned girl's package.

Before the blond had the chance to apologize to the said girl the female started yelling noisily in his face

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?! You made me drop my cake!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock over your cake, please let me pay for your last order," the blond said with his hands up in surrender.

"Come on Kauri it was an accident don't blame someone because of your huge man hands" a bored tone came from behind the female coming out of the store. A swift punch came from the feisty dark-skinned girl making the male smash into the ground holding his face in pain before she locked her eyes back onto the surprised purple-eyed blond that made her drop her dessert.

"And you, I won't let you off that easily I'm going to make you pay for your rudeness, you are just like that dark-haired Uchiha emo jerk that humiliated me in front of our master Killer B!" she rudely pointed to the blond.

"By any chance is this emo named Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto already knowing who the douche that upset this strange girl was talking about before she even finished her ranting. I bet that teme took all his anger out on this loud girl when we separated.

"That's right, I bet you know that ass hat, I bet you both are best friends!"

' _This girl couldn't be farther from the truth'_ the blond thought to himself and his companions with him

' **This female must have psychological issues or incredibly stupid'** Mewtwo stated

' **Or both'** Genesect thought in agreement.

The girl named Karui is a dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes. As noted by the Kumogakure flak jacket with frilly edges. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high sneakers with white soles. She as well wearing a black bandanna around her head.

"Come on this is all a big misunderstanding, I will even call Killer B himself to apologize, me and him are actually good friends" The blond gave the girl a small smile thinking of the dark-skinned muscular rapper.

"How do you know master Killer B he would never associate with a nobody like you, I bet your lying!" The blond had a feeling this hot-headed girl is the type to act first then think about the consequences later.

"What I hate more than disrespectful people are liars!" the yellow eye female brought out a Fast ball from her back pouch.

"I am going to teach you a lesson, let's battle now!" she exclaimed

"Why does this petty quarrel need to be solved over a battle?" the blond said confusedly

"Because I said so!" she shouted back.

'I _t seems like if I don't comply this crazy person won't leave me alone, bad enough she may start following me'_ Naruto thought about this situation deeper.

"Fine, but only one-on-one okay I have places to be and can't be stuck here all day," Naruto said with a bored tone leading the way to the closet battlefield which wasn't too far away from their location. The girl named Kauri started to fume because of Naruto's statement but followed the blond to the deserted battlefield with her male companion following as well.

' _Sorry Hikari just wait a little longer for your treat, this won't take long'_ Hikari nodded at her father figure while she was still invisible for the time being.

When the group of two males and female made it to the field Naruto now just noticed the angry girls' companion that was sucking on a lollipop that now sported a shiny black eye from the fiery girls punch earlier. The boy named Omoi is a young, dark-skinned male with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with eyelashes curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, shin guards, along with a Kumogakure flak jacket and black sneakers.

' _That has got to sting'_ Naruto thought as he saw the other male eye was completely closed shut from the swelling.

"So, since we are doing a one on one match are there any other rules we need to put into account?" the young blond asked, curious to what kind of strategy the dark-skinned female will use.

"I forgot to introduce myself my names Naruto, nice to meet you two" the blond smirked at the two trainers from Kumo.

"I don't care who you are, so hurry and bring out your weak ass Pokémon!" Naruto wanted to shut this girl up he had a bright idea to help put this girl in her place even though he thought this will be a bit overkill but she needed a reality check and fast.

The bored dark-skinned teen then got in the middle of the field and looked at both Kauri and Naruto asking if they were ready, which they responded in kind, and said, "This will be a 1 on 1 match between Kauri from Kumo and Naruto. There will be no substitutions, if both trainers are prepared, send out your first Pokémon!"

"All right, Zebstrika, take charge of the battle!" Kauri shouted as she threw the Fast ball and it released Zebstrika. Zebstrika landed on its feet stomping its hooves in a fighting stance.

"A Zebstrika huh?" the blond thought out loud holding up his Pokédex.

 **Zebstrika: Thunderbolt Pokémon:** When Zebstrika run at full speed, the sound of thunder reverberates. They have lightning-like movements. When this ill-tempered Pokémon runs wild, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions.

Abilities: Lightningrod/Sap Sipper

 **This Zebstrika is Male and Registered to Karui of Kumogakure**

"I am going to win this one, electric types are the best" Karui exclaimed

"Why do you think that?" Naruto asked

"Because they only have one weakness, also in Kumogakure everyone specializes in electric types especially our village leader and our sensei Master B, other types or so lame" she huffed shrugging her shoulders unsympathetically.

"That should not make you so prejudice over other types because of your own opinion" the blond stated

"I don't need advice from a stupid loser like you, electric types are the best over any other types!" she shouted back

"Let's just get this over with, are there any other rules?" Naruto sighed annoyedly from this crazy girl irritating attitude.

"You can use any Pokémon you want I won't even have to use my best against you" she laughed thinking this battle will be a breeze.

"You know what, since your so adamant thinking electric type Pokémon are so superior to any other Pokémon why don't I use one of my Pokémon that as a major disadvantage against yours" the blond grinned innocently before taking out a Lure Ball from his belt before it enlarged.

"I choose you, Tessa!" Naruto shouted as he threw his Lure Ball into the air, and in a bright flash, Naruto's huge blue serpent Pokémon appeared on the field in all of her glory. The two foreigners from Kumo let out loud gasps over the size of the Pokémon, while many people nearby had fallen onto their butts from surprise.

 _'That... is one huge Gyarados.'_ Karui thought as she and her Zebstrika took a step back out of fear before Gyarados looked at her and roared. Both she and her Pokémon started to scoot back from the wind force behind the roar. She had to place her hand in front of her face from the enormous roar, while Naruto patted his hand on the side of Tessa's scaly body as she stopped roaring before she coiled up around Naruto and lifted him into the air. With an affectionate lick that left Naruto mostly covered in slobber, she started to show her love for her trainer.

"Hahaha, nice to see you to girl!" Naruto said as she let him back down onto his feet, before uncoiling and getting onto the battlefield with determination in her stare. Zebstrika flinched back at the appearance of the powerful, and huge, Pokémon.

The dark-skinned girl was sweating bullets everyone knows it takes a very skilled trainer to tame and train a Gyarados, those sea monsters just don't obey anyone without a tough trainer to keep them in check because of their outrageous temper. It seems like the overgrown sea snake was completely submissive to this blond kid, it made her even angrier.

"I won't lose to you blondie!" Karui called out in anger.

"Begin!" Omoi stood in the middle of the area calling the match for the match to start.

"Zebstrika use Thunderbolt quick!" the electric zebra become surrounded by yellow static and it releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at the sea serpent.

"Dodge and use Aqua Tail" Naruto coolly called out. Tess roared furiously, slipping past the electric sparks and heading straight for the Thunderbolt Pokémon. Her tail was encased in a swirling ribbing of water and she twisted to slam her large tail down on the electric zebra, like a bug swatter on a fly. Zebstrika was flattened, and for good measure, Tessa did it twice more.

' _This match was so one-sided I wouldn't even call this an official battle'_ Omoi thought when he saw Karui completely collapsed on to her knees when she returns her Zebstrika to its Pokéball.

Karui reddened further but huffed and turned away cursing and refused to cross the field to meet Naruto in the middle for a handshake.

Naruto frowned, lowering his hand. "You're a sore loser huh?"

"I shouldn't have been beaten by some snot-nosed punk like you!" Karui snapped clutching the capsule to her chest as Naruto shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"We should be heading back soon...unless our master Killer B ran into some powerful trainers who he underestimated, and all his Pokémon were defeated causing a huge crisis" Naruto deadpanned hearing the crazy paranoid theory from Omoi.

"I am serious that was a good battle; I hope to battle you again someday." Naruto smiled over to the fuming redhead trying to be polite.

"I don't need your petty!" she said stomping away in a bad mood from the field with her male companion following behind while shooting a small wave back to the Uzumaki as a quick goodbye.

Naruto snickered and looked at a confused Hikari as they left the unexpected encounter without noticing the presence of someone following the pair.

* * *

The pair arrived at a small cafe called Café Soleil. The blond teen sat in the back corner of the shop away from prying eyes as Hikari stuffed her cheeks full of cake without anyone noticing. The coffee table in the corner of the shop was concrete with sand embedded in the top. It always reminded him of the sandy beaches of the Alola region. The coffee table was a round tin tray on legs. The surface was brightly painted, doubtless once perfect. Upon it was the image of a Fletchling in snow, a symbol of life amid the cold. The table legs were iron rods curved at the base, rising upward, somewhat organically.

Naruto glanced at his wristwatch; there were only a few minutes until dinner time. At his side sat a forgotten coffee mug, long since devoid of warmth. The sounds of the busy city folks droned on, but the blond was preoccupied; his eyes glazed over spotting cake crumbs and smears of icing were all that remained of the once triple-layered Victoria sponge, he ordered for the small Pokémon. Hikari hurriedly finished her snack before lifting herself to snuggle back into the blond teens' cloak in a relaxed manner. Naruto cleaned the coffee table hurriedly, intending to finish the rest of his coffee and leave the overly crowded city but snapped his gaze over to the approaching sound of high heels stopping in front of his table.

"Hello young man, may I join you?" The mystery woman was wearing black straight-leg trousers, a long black coat with a V neck and a white shirt with a pink scarf. Her outfit is finished with black kitten heels and excessively large black sun hat and overly bulky rimmed tinted lenses hiding her eyes.

"Of course, please sit" Naruto bite the edge of a smile when he got a funny idea in his head, a vain attempt to keep his grin at bay. The intention behind his perking lips wasn't something that could easily be ensured. When the mysterious woman got comfortable at the table sitting down her dessert plate the blond decide to start up the conversation.

"What brings you here ma'am?" Naruto asked smiling while tracing his fingers around the rim of the coffee mug calmly.

"Oh, nothing special, I just happened to be nearby when I saw the lovely desserts in the display window and had to have a taste of the latest sweets" She brightly smiled taking in a mouthful, of buttercream and strawberries. The unknown lady's cake was an elegant strawberry thyme cake, with alternating layers of strawberries and vanilla buttercream, and then decorated with rich golden icing, candied citrus, and sprigs of mint to top it off.

"Well, it is a real pleasure to finally meet you face to face... Diantha" the mysterious woman's mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although she was staring straight at the blond teen, she appeared not to notice him at all. Diantha pushed down her sunglasses a bit to show her light blue eyes, and violet eyeshadow under the dark shades. After she got over her shocked expression, she started to pout thinking she could meet this blond with him knowing her secret identity.

"How did you know it was me?" She folded her arms, pouted her lips and waited for an explanation as the blond snickered ruining her masquerade.

"I could tell you were following me for quite some time when I passed by that shop display and how I knew it was you to being with I used my aura to sense you, after all, I am an Aura Guardian by the way" Diantha's eyes grew again as she looked at Naruto in awe, wondering how one so young could achieve this level of talent.

Diantha looked over to the secretive blond across the coffee table, her brows creased and face tense. When Naruto lightly sips, his already cold coffee in hand, he asks "So what's up, why does the Champion want to meet with me?" his tone casual and light.

Diantha scowls at her now empty cake plate, "I have been informed that you Naruto Uzumaki have strong links to the Official Pokémon Leagues Union, so I wanted to speak to you about an important issue" her serious tone gotten the blonds undivided attention.

"I have spoken with the Anistar City Gym leader Olympia about the threat that Kalos was to face in the future, during my visit Olympia showed me a vision of Kalos fate and future".

Naruto takes another sip and then continues, serious faced, "I see, well, what does this threat entail exactly?"

Diantha's face crumples again, "I don't know, but I do know that it does involve Zygarde."

"Zygarde the Order Pokémon?" the blond questioned in surprise

Diantha face straightened "yes, do you know about it?" For a fraction of a second, the corners of Naruto's mouth twitch upwards, until his conscious mind asserts control again.

"Not, really all I have read in books is that it species monitors the ecosystem and it forms from cores & cells, but that's all I know about it" Naruto's face is serious from his eyes to his mouth, no pleasure at all, not even masked.

"OK, as long as you are notified of this you can assist the league union by keeping a look out" Diantha says, "We'll finish this discussion some other time, I have another reason for seeking you out too Naruto" gaining the blonds attention once again.

"Naruto, if you're free tomorrow, can have a battle of our own," she said with a cheery smile.

"With me?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely, when I watch both of your battles, I knew right away you were quite the tactician, using a mixture of offense and status … a talented trainer like yourself is a rare find a young individual collaborating with a handful of chief league officials, one must never give up an opportunity like this. A good battle will help show me." Diantha said. Naruto stood frozen in astonishment, the Kalos Champion wants to battle him, by one would be considered an honor amongst many trainers.

"All right Diantha, I'll battle you," Naruto said nodding his head ready.

"Fantastic, tomorrow than" she smiled in delight.

"Wait, where are we going to have this battle, I know bringing in a crowd is a bother for you considering you are a famous actress and a Champion for that matter," Naruto asked as he glanced over a Diantha spotting her fighting a smile.

"Don't worry about the minor preparations to me" mischief lurking in her light blue eyes.

* * *

 **So, what do you all think so far? I am mixing the anime series and the video game content together to make my own style and other special surprises along the way. I am definitely putting some of you folks' reviewing ideas you guys had for me, they were indeed interesting lol. Therefore, please review on what you like or any other opinions I would love to hear them. I will post the following chapter later already working on it now.**

* * *

 **Here are updates for Naruto's current Pokémon he has so far:**

 **Froakie/Ame** \- level 12 – Male- Abilities: Torrent /Protean-Pokéball

Attacks: Pound, Lick, Mud Sport, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Icy Wind

 **Elekid/Thor** \- level 26 – Male - Abilities: Static/Vital Spirit -Quick Ball

Attacks: Thunder punch, Ice punch, Fire punch, Dynamic punch, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Signal Beam, Low Kick, Thunder Wave, Shock Wave, Swift, Light Screen, Cross Chop, Brick Break

 **Metang/Chrome** – level 37 – Genderless- Abilities: Clear Body/Light Metal -Heavy Ball

Attacks: Metal Claw, Confusion, Ice Punch, Iron Head, Zen Headbutt, Thunder Punch, Psychic, Bullet Punch, Pursuit, Magnet Rise, Light Screen, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Rock Polish, Power-Up Punch, Rock Slide, Body Slam

 **Victini/Hikari** – level 45 – Female- Abilities: Victory Star- Dream Ball

Attacks: Quick Attack, Headbutt, Incinerate, Searing Shot, Zen Headbutt, Flame Charge, Sunny Day, Thunder, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Will-O-Wisp, Psyshock, Grass Knot, V-create, Bolt Strike, Blue Flare, Glaciate

 **Zoroark/Menma:** – level 47 – Female- Abilities: Illusion - Luxury Ball

Attacks: Night Slash, U-turn, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Foul Play, Hone Claws, Pursuit, Agility, Sucker Punch, Counter, Extrasensory, Scary Face, Copycat, Dark Pulse, Hyper Voice, Shadow Claw, Focus Blast, Double Team, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Protect, Night Daze, Snarl, Low Sweep, Grass Knot, Hyper Beam

 **Genesect/Mars:** – level 89 – Male- Abilities: Download - Cherish Ball

Attacks: Flame Charge, Electroweb, Tri Attack, Gunk Shot, Zap Cannon, Bug Buzz, X-Scissor, Slash, Lock-On, Fell Stinger, Metal Sound, Shadow Claw, Energy Ball, Rock Polish, Giga Impact, Solar Beam, Toxic Light Screen, Reflect, Hyper Beam, Thunder, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Giga Drain, Flamethrower, Psychic Ice Beam, Flash Cannon, U-turn, Thunder Wave, Techno Blast

 **Gyarados/Tessa:** – level 52 – Female- Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie - Lure Ball

Attacks: Bite, Tackle, Twister, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rage, Crunch, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Hurricane, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Roar, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Earthquake, Return, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Scald, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Bulldoze, Dragon Tail, Swagger, Surf, Dark Pulse, Waterfall, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Outrage, Whirlpool, Zap Cannon, Dragon Breath

 **Sceptile/** **Saber** – level 60 Level: - Male - Abilities: Overgrow/Unburden -Safari Ball

Attacks: Dual Chop, Fury Cutter, Leaf Storm, Night Slash, Quick Attack, Leaf Blade, X-Scissor, Dragon Claw, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Energy Ball, Acrobatics, Swords Dance, Rock Slide, X-Scissor, Grass Knot, Substitute, Nature Power, Leech Seed, Dragon Breath, Grass Whistle, Synthesis, Frenzy Plant, Seed Bomb, Thunder Punch, Dragon Pulse, Giga Drain, Outrage, Power-up Punch, Seismic Toss, Dynamic Punch

 **Raikou/Zeus** \- level 62 Level: - Male - Abilities: Pressure/Volt Absorb-Fast Ball

Attacks: Extrasensory, Discharge, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Rain Dance, Calm Mind, Thunder, Dig, Body Slam, Double-edge, Zap Cannon, Detect, Signal Beam, Iron Head, Magnet Rise, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Hyper Beam, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Sandstorm, Charge Beam, Giga Impact, Volt Switch, Thunder Wave, Bulldoze, Wild Charge, Snarl, Signal Beam, Iron Head

 **Gengar/Kage** \- level 56 Level: - Male - Abilities: Cursed Body/Levitate -Dusk Ball

Attacks: Shadow Punch, Hypnosis, Lick, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Hex, Nightmare, Toxic, Venoshock, Hidden Power, Taunt, Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Psychic, Brick Break, Double Team, Sludge Bomb, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Will-O-Wisp, Embargo, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Disable, Foul Play, Icy Wind, Knock Off, Giga Drain, Zap Cannon

 **Rayquaza/Sora:** \- level 72 Level: - Male - Abilities: Air Lock -Ultra Ball

Attacks: Twister, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Air Slash, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Fly, Giga Impact, Extreme Speed, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, V- Create, Iron Head, Earth Power, Aqua Tail, Defog, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Solar Beam, Thunder, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Stone Edge, Dragon Tail, Surf, Dragon Ascent

 **Salamence/Tohru** – level 72 -Female – Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie- Friend Ball

Attacks: Ember, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Zen Headbutt, Fly, Crunch, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Return, Fire Blast, Steel Wing, Shadow Claw, Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Hyper Voice, Draco Meteor, Body Slam, Heat Wave, Toxic, Stone Edge, Protect

 **Mewtwo/Nova** – Level 100 –Genderless (In the story Mewtwo is a male) - Abilities: Pressure/Unnerve -Master Ball

Attacks: Psychic, Aura Sphere, Psystrike, Psycho Cut, Recover, Future Sight, Disable, Blizzard, Earthquake Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Thunder, Focus Punch, Foul Play, Gravity, Stone Edge, Rest, Solar Beam, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Sandstorm, Hail, Psyshock, Focus Blast, Water Pulse, Telekinesis, Giga Impact, Poison Jab, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Double Team, Safeguard, Protect, Light Screen, Calm Mind, Hidden Power, Magic Coat


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's Battle!" – People Talking

 _'What's he/she doing?' – Thoughts/_ _Flashbacks_

 _(She is safe) – (Author's note)_

' **Important info' - Legends/Mythical Pokémon Thoughts**

" **Important info" - Legends/Mythical Pokémon Talking**

 _Memories – A Letter from the flashback_

 **I am sorry for not updating soon. Please, no rage. I am trying to get at least one chapter a month and have been busy. I am going to answer a couple of you guys' questions from the story, just a few that multiple people were asking.**

 **\- Naruto can carry all his Pokémon is because Mewtwo hacked the PC system so Naruto can carry as many Pokémon he desires, so they never have to go inside the PC (If Mewtwo can create a machine that clones Pokémon's from the basics of their genetic DNA then something as simple as reconfiguring a PC system should be really easy).**

 **\- Yes, Naruto does have some unique powers when he uses his aura. Will be explained later in the story.**

 **\- Naruto and everyone is around 13 years old. Naruto left the village with Mewtwo/Nova when he was 7 years old.**

 **\- Naruto's eye color use to be cerulean blue but now they're a deep purple now. Naruto mixed together his own aura powers with a different power he received. Sometimes his eye color will alter depending on his mood (for example to red when angry). This will be explained in later in the story.**

 **\- Yes, Team Gai will be entering soon enough patience, please.**

 **Now onward to the chapter**

* * *

The early morning sun was already well risen, and the spring grass shone like it had its gentle glow from within. **"If you don't hurry up, you are going to be late,"** Nova/Mewtwo stated off handily leaning against the wall crossing his arms as he waited for the blonde to finish his morning exercise.

"I'm almost done 97, 98, 99, and 100!" the grinned brightly showing off his bright smile as he looked down at the powerful psychic type from an upside-down view while he stuck to the ceiling.

Naruto pushed off the ceiling, bringing his knees to his chest, easily into an acrobatic backflip as he landed perfect landing in front of Nova with barely a sound.

"Sorry about the holdup, you're right though we need to get going," the blond gently wiped off the extra sweat from the top of his brow.

 **"Here you go, Papa"** Hikari/Victini smiled, floating over with a fresh towel for the blond.

"Thanks, Hikari," the blond smiled, rubbing off the access sweat before changing quickly out of his workout clothes. Naruto was wearing black shorts and a burnt orange tank top, which showed his impressive developing arms and showed an outline of a 6-pack forming. Nova returned himself to his Master Ball before the blond teen finished packing up his gear and necessities before rushing out the room while Hikari hurriedly turned invisible while grabbing onto the teen as the pair hurried out.

The air felt cool combined with moisture Naruto always felt when he yawned while stretching. Though it was late enough for bright light, it was early enough for the streets to be almost deserted - perfection. Naruto slept at the Luminous City Pokémon Center, and they got up early around 8 am to get ready and eat a quick breakfast with Hikari. The blond arrived at 8:45 am at the same café he met Diantha yesterday. Naruto looked around, spotting early morning businesses and other restaurants had just started to open up and get busy. People were off to work; kids were off to school or busy playing. The blond couldn't spot Diantha anywhere.

 **"Where is she?"** Hikari questioned

"I guess she's not here yet," Naruto said, leaning against the wall in a relaxed manner.

Right when the blond was about to check his wristwatch, he felt someone behind him. He was about to counterattack but then felt the person was no threat from their aura. A black-gloved have pulled the blond into the dark alleyway away from bystanders on the street.

Diantha looked dismayed like she was running for her life and looking over her shoulder like someone was hot on her tail. She was wearing black straight-leg trousers, a long black coat with a V neck and a white shirt with a pink scarf like yesterday's disguise.

"What's wrong Diantha, your acting like a pack of Houndoom were after you?" Naruto asked as Diantha seemed kind of nervous as she laughed nervously, trying to change the subject.

"What?! No. It's nothing…{Chuckles}." She said Naruto was not convinced in the slightest, but he had let the matter go for now.

"Alright, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am, but where are we going to battle?" the teen questioned.

Diantha smiled while bringing out a single Pokéball releasing her Gardevoir

"Gardevoir, if you please," Gardevoir placed her hands on both trainers' shoulders as she teleported them away in a flash. Naruto looked around to where exactly they were teleported to.

There was no trace of civilization in this wilderness apart from a worn-out path that snaked through the blanket of grass. Feeling my lungs bursting with fresh air, I observed the sunlight cascading down a gap of clouds into an azure blue lake. Around it, the vegetation was lush with dew and resembled an ocean waving in the breeze.

 _'I could have easily teleported us away from the city if given the opportunity, but this is fine too better to keep everyone guessing,'_ the blond looked back at Diantha, nodding impressed.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Where are we exactly?" Ask as the blond tilted his head up, spotting a path fade into a void of mist and bare twigs.

"This is a small area just outside of Luminous City. The other paths continue onto route five, leading to Versant Road," she explained.

"Also, don't worry about other bystanders seeing us. I made a few phone calls to have this area off-limits for a few hours so, please go all out," she stated in a confident tone as Gardevoir stepped by her side on one side of the path.

"I promise not to disappoint you," Naruto said as he and Diantha stood apart from each other and got ready to battle.

"I know you won't I caught a bit your battle yesterday, I must say I'm impressed, not many Trainers can battle the way you do" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"So, since we are the only ones out here, what are the rules to this match?" the young blond asked, putting down his bag to the side. Naruto sensed that Hikari was at a safe distance away before looking toward the Kalos Champ.

"Let's make this a little interesting, how about instead of the traditional one on one, how about we have a Double Battle? We will be restricted to two Pokémon only; will you accept these conditions?"

"I'm totally fine with that, I barely have gotten any sleep last night because of I so psyched for this match!" Naruto grinned, bringing out his Dusk Ball.

"Gardevoir stand by, Goodra, let's go!" tossing a single Pokéball and releasing the Pokémon within as Gardevoir entered the field elegantly ready to battle.

A bipedal dragon Pokémon with snail-like traits. It has a plump light purple body with a round dark purple underbelly. It has vivid green eyes and two green spots on either cheek. Its thick green-spotted tail curls inward, resembling a snail's shell. Goodra has a pair of large retractable horns atop its head.

Naruto was curious about what the Kalos Champions Pokémon were capable of and therefore brought out his Pokédex.

 **Goodra: Dragon Pokémon:** This very friendly Dragon-type Pokémon will hug its beloved trainer, leaving that trainer covered in sticky slime. It attacks with retractable horns. It throws a punch that's the equivalent of the force of a hundred pro boxers.

Abilities: Sap Sipper/Hydration

 **This Goodra is Female and Registered to Champion Diantha.**

Naruto thought for a second, putting away his dex before snatching out his Friend Ball from his belt.

"Tohru/Salamence, Kage/Gengar, come on out!"

Tohru gave the Diantha an uncaring glance before lovingly nuzzling up to Naruto while the cackling ghost type gave the blond teen a sloppy lick before slowly hovering above his trainer and the dragoness.

"Sorry," the blond said getting his Pokémon onto the field eagerly

"It's no problem. I enjoy seeing Pokémon displaying the love they have for their trainers. It's a wonderful sight to see."

"You may start Naruto" Diantha stated letting the blond start off the match

"Alright then, Tohru Dragon Claw on Goodra, Kaze up in the air and pelt them both with Nightshade!" Tohru's claws glowed green as she charged toward the gooey dragon. Kaze sped above the field, unleashing a trail of black lightning from both palms at his opponents.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic" Gardevoir swiftly dodged the black lighting then expelled a violet aura as it targeted both Pokémon. She hurled both Pokémon away a few feet. Kaze quickly straightened out first before returning to the battle, but when the gooey dragon left Kaze sights, he focused his attention on the graceful Fairy-Type.

Tohru hurriedly unfurled her wings to stop her body from being flung away further. Unfortunately, just as she somehow managed to steady herself, Goodra had already arrived right before her face.

"Goodra Thunder Punch!" Goodra engulfed both fists in a raging storm of electricity and made a mad dash towards the already flung dragoness.

 _'Tohru when Goodra gets close use Iron Tail!'_ Tohru nodded, already charging up her tail while hiding the light glow.

 _'Wait for it... wait for it... Now!'_ Her tail was encased in a silvery glow, and she twisted to slam her large tail down on the Dragon Pokémon's head, making her slam towards the ground! Dust covered the entire field for a bit. Naruto took the dust cloud as a cover so he could now focus on the hovering ghost.

"Kaze, use Shadow Punch!" engulfing its hands in a black aura, the ghost Pokémon thrust forward, sending a pair of large shadow hazed fists at his opponent.

"Gardevoir Dazzling Gleam" Gardevoir body becomes surrounded in a rainbow-colored shine. The shine got brighter striking Kaze before he even got close enough, knocking the ghostly Clefable shadow back. The debris then cleared both trainers spotted the dragons still facing each other.

"Tohru use Fire Blast! Kaze, get close with Shadow Sneak, then stop Gardevoir with Sludge Bomb!"

"Goodra counter with Flamethrower!" Diantha shouted.

Goodra shouted as she let loose a powerful stream of fire towards the Sludge Bomb while also making Tohru cancel her attack to dodge the hot flames.

"Kaze, counter that Flamethrower with Shadow Ball!" Naruto shouted as Kaze fired a dark orb hitting the Flamethrower. The two moves battled for dominance, but the Flamethrower had more power and bashed right into the black sphere and hurtled straight towards Kaze. "Kaze, dodge it!"

Kaze managed to move back to avoid the tremendous blast but got hit in the side. Naruto made sure Kaze was okay before directing his attention back on Gardevoir, however, to his shock and confusion, Gardevoir had disappeared from her position, "What!?" exclaimed Naruto, Kaze bearing a similar reaction.

"Psyshock now" jumps into the air and puts her arms out in front of her. She then formed a mass of thick light blue, energy and fired it at Kaze. When it hits the ghost type, it explodes, pushing him back.

"You took your eyes off us." Diantha teased

"Yeah, my mistake, it won't happen a second time." The blond countered back

"Kaze charge up a Shadow Ball and make it a big one!" the ghost cupped both hands together, an orb of dark energy began to generate at a rather slow rate.

"Gardevoir Thunderbolt to stop him!" Unleashing a trail of lightning from her body, Gardevoir motioned the sparks of electricity to follow the speeding shadow Pokémon. Kaze, however, was more skilled in aerial combat and easily maneuvered around the bolts of lightning.

"Tohru Earthquake now!" Naruto shouted as Tohru stomps the ground with her feet, causing the battlefield to shake violently. Gardevoir and Goodra both were hit from all angles by the violent tremor.

"Goodra protect Gardevoir with Muddy Water!" Diantha shouted as Goodra glowed light blue, releasing spirals of brown water from her body protected her partner while turning the entire field into a thick marsh. Naruto knew Diantha did this now seeing if Tohru did another earthquake she would slip and fall into the damp earth.

 _'I see Diantha very well deserves that Champion title, well two can play that game.'_ Naruto thought before making his next move.

"Tohru Hyper Voice!" Tohru opens her mouth while hovering above the pair then releases a sizeable bright sound wave hitting both of Diantha's Pokémon. Both Pokémon hands clasped over our ears tight, trying to block out the shrieking sound waves while causing damage.

"Now, separate them with Dragon Tail!" Tohru's tail becomes covered in a green, scale-patterned aura, which kicked up a wall of grave separating the Fairy and gooey dragon.

"Gardevoir Moonblast," Diantha said, waving away the thick blanket of dust. Gardevoir formed an orb of pink energy in front of its hands and fired it at the shiny dragon.

"Tohru, quickly in the air!" Naruto shouted as Tohru flew into the air, trying to avoid the orb of pink energy, but the attack was too close to dodge it.

"Knock it back with Steel Wing!" The dragon's wings gleaming a metallic silver as she swung firmly, knocking back the powerful fairy type move mid-air. The attack backfired, hitting the grounded pair, knocking them away.

"You left yourself wide open, Kaze hit her hard with Shadow Ball!" bursting from the shadows of the unwary Fairy, the Shadow Pokémon hurled the huge orb of black energy at Gardevoir's backside.

The force of the impact caused the Embrace Pokémon to stumble back, Gardevoir slid back into position with a pounding headache and a look that promised pain.

"Goodra use Dragon Pulse, Gardevoir Shadow Ball," Diantha said as Goodra fires a bright dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth through the air and was heading straight towards Tohru.

"Kaze, show her your own Shadow Ball!" Naruto said as both Pokémon began to charge up their shadow attacks. Kaze proved to be faster, but Gardevoir had begun her assault before Kaze, so they both launched their shadowy orbs at the same time.

"Tohru, use Hydro Pump!" Naruto shouted as Tohru fired the stream of water. It launched at Goodra; the Dragon Pulse bashed right into it, making both attacks conceal out.

"Kaze use Shadow Sneak and hit her hard with Sucker Punch!" submerged himself into the shadows of the unguarded Fairy and struck with a violet fog coated fist sending it flying back a few feet before it regained composure.

"Gardevoir use Psychic on Gengar"

"Kaze, use Disable!" Naruto yelled when he realized that Diantha was distracted, and Kaze glowed before in a flash the move Psychic was sealed away so that Gardevoir wouldn't be able to use that super effective move for a while. Diantha was again impressed from the blonds quick thinking.

"Kaze Sludge Bomb, Tohru Zen Headbutt" Kaze fires multiple globs of dark brown sludge from its body at the Embrace Pokémon while Tohru sped through the air from the other side preparing to sky bomb the psychic/fairy type.

"Gardevoir, quickly, use Protect!" Diantha shouted, and a green energy shield appeared around the slightly injured Pokémon. Just as Tohru slammed into the shield with a large thud, before stumbling back and shaking her head with a wince. Naruto winced as well because Tohru had just run headfirst into a wall.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Diantha yelled as Gardevoir dropped the barrier and held up a Ball of shadows in her hands. Naruto grit his teeth, before he saw that Tohru had recovered from the head trauma and was ready to fight.

"Goodra use Ice Beam" Goodra fires multiple light blue cold beams ate the flying dragon

"Tohru, quick in the air!" Naruto shouted as Tohru flew into the air to avoid the cold beam before it made contact.

"Kaze use Toxic on Goodra," Naruto said, just as Goodra started to stir before Kaze shot a glob of poison liquid that struck its aim true and knocked Goodra back. Diantha knew Goodra was in trouble from being poisoned.

"I am impressed by your battle tactics Naruto now, let's see you handle this. Let's go, Gardevoir, now Mega Evolve!" Naruto could feel the gem started to react to something inside of Diantha. Naruto could feel the gem began to respond to something inside of Diantha. The Kalos Champ touched the keystone around her neck, which released waves of yellow energy. The yellow energy waves collided, combined, and then moved into Gardevoir stone. Gardevoir then exploded in a burst of purple energy as its body began to evolve. Gardevoir turns almost entirely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes more prolonged and broader, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes are more significant and now curl upwards. There are currently two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side, now into Mega Gardevoir.

"Yes, now to show you the power. Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!" Kakashi shouted as Gardevoir fired a dark shadowy sphere that was at least twice as powerful as the original one. It fired through the air and was heading straight towards Kaze.

"Kaze, use Energy Ball!" Naruto shouted as Kaze fired the green orb. It launched at Gardevoir, but the Shadow Ball bashed right into it while advancing towards Kaze hitting him, whereas knocking him back a few feet.

Diantha though that Gengar would finally go down while that hit but suddenly felt an unusual reaction coming from Gengar as it chuckles darkly. With wide eyes, she saw Gengar opening his mouth, showing off a smaller gem on his tongue.

"You're not the only Maga Pokémon on the field, Kaze lets show her!" Naruto said as he moved his wrist up to show he Mega ring he possessed as well with a black/purple gem on it.

"Then, let's begin. Keystone hear my call and feel the bond between my Pokémon and me. BEYOND EVOLUTION, MEGA EVOLVE!" Naruto shouted as he touched his glowing keystone on his wrist, which released waves of yellow energy. The stone in Kaze's mouth glowed as it released waves of blue energy. With the two gems glowing, Gengar was surrounded by an aura that engulfed his body with white energy flowing from Naruto and Gengar. Kaze then exploded in a burst of purple energy as its body began to evolve. The spikes on its body got larger. The power extinguished, and the mega stone had absorbed into Kaze to mega evolve it into Mega Gengar.

As Mega Gengar, a portion of its body sinks into the ground and its arms and tail lengthen. The lower parts turn a more reddish-purple, and a third eye appears on its forehead. This new unblinking eye is oval, yellow, and allows it to see into other dimensions. The spikes on Mega Gengar's back are more numerous and pointed, and additional spikes appear on its hands and tail. Its ears are now considerably longer and tilt backward.

"I see you had an ace up your sleeve as well, let's see which bond is stronger." She stated

"Gardevoir, use Icy Wind."

"Kaze Will-O-Wisp!" Kaze advanced, pelting his target with small wisp-like fireBalls. Both attacks canceled each other out, but some of the flames from Will-O-Wisp had contact burning the fairy type, but the same was happening to Kaze. One of its arms was starting to freeze up. Naruto noticed the Ghost-type slowing down from freeze.

"Now, strike with Shadow Ball!" the Fairy flung the black orb at the ghost Pokémon. The speedy attack hit made contact by the chuckling ghost type still held on.

"Kaze use Shadow Sneak!" diving into his own shadow to avoid further assault, Kaze then extended his untouchable body towards his struggling opponent. Kaze was having difficulties moving because of the freezing effects, Naruto already took notice of Kaze slowing down.

"Kaze, you have to relax, if you keep struggling, the effects will only extend!" Taking his trainer's advice, Kaze gritted his teeth as the freezing effect was slowing down his speed.

"Now quickly, strike below with Sucker Punch and finish him with Dark Pulse!" declared Naruto.

Popping up from Gardevoir's shadow the ghost pulled back violet coated fist, slammed a dark covered fist into the fairy type, creating a distance between the two before opening his grinning mouth and unleashing a tangled circular wave of mysterious power. The impact erupted a dust cloud that blocked the results from both trainers.

"Tohru, use Steel Wing!" Naruto shouted as Tohru flew ahead heard first, her wings gleaming a metallic silver as the gooey dragon ducked under the mantellic wings as it missed. Goodra grabbed hold of Tohru's by the wings.

"Goodra, use Ice Punch!" Revving back a freezing coated fist, ice expelled from her fists as she prepared to strike her opponent.

"Oh no, you don't, Tohru use Stone Edge!" this, however, wasn't enough to stop the barrage of glowing rocks and was promptly knocked Goodra onto her back. That was followed by a powerful slam towards the ground inflicting massive damage towards the slimy dragon. The blond teen looked back, seeing to Kaze out of breath then that he felt a small drop in temperature and failed to notice the extending shadow due to the vast quantities of dust particles still in the air.

"Fire Punch" with quick precision and speed, Gardevoir bursts from her position the psychic landing a fist coated in fire at Kaze exposed midsection. Kaze, on the other hand, possessed little to no time to dodge the clean blow, leaving an unconscious Ghost Pokémon in its wake. Kaze reverted to its standard form while Gardevoir got out of the rubble dusting off her white dress.

"You did amazing, buddy. I couldn't have asked for better. You deserve a nice long rest." Naruto then returned Kaze to his Dusk Ball.

"I didn't know your Gardevoir can use Shadow Sneak too?"

"I don't reveal at my cards even during official matches, you have to study up on your challenger before jumping headfirst into the unknown" she lectured

"I'll keep that in mind, Tohru, use Fire Blast!" Naruto shouted.

"Goodra, Hyper Beam!" Diantha said as the two launched their respective attacks. The two beams clashed, causing an explosion. "Goodra, Giga Impact!" Goodra's body becomes surrounded by a white aura, as she slams into Tohru bashing her hard into the ground.

"Tohru use Dragon Dance/Gardevoir Calm Mind!" Naruto shouted at the same time as Tohru's body becomes surrounded in a red and dark pink aura, and Gardevoir eyes and its body glowed brightly, raising its special attack power.

"Now Tohru, finish this up by using Draco Meteor!" the blond shouted as Tohru fired a giant orange orb high into the sky. It then broke up apart into dozens of falling meteors of dragon energy that hit the ground.

"We're not giving up yet, Goodra use Hyper Beam once more, blast all those meteors away!" Diantha shouted as Goodra fires a dark purple and black beam of energy from its mouth towards all the meteors knocking them all down. Tohru swiftly dodges the rays of light without any trouble.

"Gardevoir Shadow Ball" chucking the black orb at Tohru, and without flinching, the Dragon Pokémon took the attack head-on, even when it exploded in her face, she flew right through the explosion towards both Pokémon without fear. "Now, use Earthquake!" Naruto shouted with a light sheen of sweat from the excitement.

Eyes widening, Diantha ordered both Goodra and to Gardevoir dodge quickly, unfortunately, the speed of the speed Tohru was going outmatched both their current speed, which resulted in them both being caught in the blast radius. Like a meteor crashing into earth, a huge crater caved in on the ground. The impact struck the ground with a mighty explosion, nearly knocked down both trainers. Tohru flew through the air and regaining her composure. Goodra then fell onto her back, not moments later when the dust settled, leaving the Kalos Champion awe-struck.

"Excellent work Goodra, return," Diantha recalled Goodra to her Pokéball.

Tohru and Gardevoir shared a hardened stare as they awaited their trainer's orders. Naruto grinned as Diantha had an amused smile, both could feel the adrenaline pumping through their veins as their battle raged on, and as much as they've enjoyed it, it would it have to end at some point.

"Tohru, use Fire Blast!" Naruto shouted.

"Gardevoir, Hyper Beam," Diantha said as the two launched their respective attacks. The two beams clashed, causing a massive explosion. Naruto and Diantha shielded their eyes from the dust before hearing the sound of an incoming helicopter.

There was a helicopter hovering nearby. Why is it here? It was a red and yellow color, a light, single-engine aircraft with a figure in dark glasses and helmet hunched over the controls. It swung around over the pair, its blades beating the air. The blond failed to notice Diantha nervously trying to hide. The helicopter was enveloped in a cloud of sandy dust. The blades that beat the air had much the same effect as a small tornado on the loose ground cover. As it came to lower, Naruto closing his eyes until he heard the slowing of the blades.

A slim woman with glasses wearing a business suit dyed shade of bleak grey hoping out of the chopper with a sharp glare. Walking over to the pair on the destroyed battlefield on a mission. Naruto noticed Diantha starting to fidget nervously.

"Diantha, I hope you have a good explanation of missing this Poke Styles morning's photo shoot," the woman said in an overly cheery voice. Diantha deeply bowed, clasping her hands together apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I made plans all ready for the day, I knew you wouldn't let me go today if I told you" the Kalos Champion pouted but stood quietly while the slender female repeatedly scolded her about rescheduling appointments and make it up to the waiting magazine crew.

The young teen now knew why Diantha was terrified earlier.

 _'That lady can probably scare a Druddigon,'_ the blond thought to himself.

"Sorry, Naruto, this is my agent/manager Kathi lee, she books my chaotic schedule." Diantha clarified

"More like keeping you on your toes, we have to get going Diantha if we are going to keep things on schedule about your new movie debut." Kathi Lee said looking at her wristwatch.

"You're right." Diantha agreed as Gardevoir reverted to her previous form just as she returned to her Pokéball.

"Wait, what about our battle?" the blond whined

"I'm sorry about this. Maybe to make it up, you could be a co-star in my upcoming movie. What do you think Kathi Lee do we have room?" the lean woman thought it over as Naruto mouth opened in surprise.

"I think we can squeeze you in somewhere on set, here my card, we will call you back at a later time" Kathi Lee said shrugging her shoulders before shoving a card in the blonde's hand before turning toward the plane with Diantha following her before waving bye to the teen as they flew back to Lumiose City.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Nova/Mewtwo stated.

"Wow Papa, you're going to be on TV!" Hikari reemerged cheering in excitement

"What, no way, I can't act to save my life!" Naruto panicked thinking about being on television but soon shook the matter off thinking Diantha and her manager would forget the whole ordeal and get someone else more experienced.

"Well, we've spent long enough here how about we hit the road guys" everyone in the blondes' party seemed to agree with this as Hikari flew around eagerly.

Naruto pulled up his dark hood shielding his brilliantly colored eyes and blond locks before his body was engulfed in a shimmering blue outline of psychic energy. Naruto hovered above the ground for a moment, gaining a bit of altitude just as Hikari flew up to nuzzle herself comfortably inside the blondes tattered cloak before he vanished without a single trace.

* * *

The last rays of the late afternoon sun fell slanting through the third Hokage's window up in his office, like looking down at the happy village of Konohagakure no Sato. Hiruzen Sarutobi had tan-skinned with dark gray, spiked hair, adding a small goatee, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age he's wearing the official uniform hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. Hiruzen Sarutobi could see the trees and the many busy people going on about their day.

Sarutobi having been a successful Trainer in his youth; however, he states that he stopped battling after beating the previous Hokage and concurred the Kanto league until he got older then settled down and retired as the Hokage of his home village becoming interested in Pokémon research. Sarutobi still affiliates with the Pokémon League in the Kanto region as an adviser from time to time. Most of the professors Pokémon are resting at the huge ranch at his compound. His turned chuckling spotted his starter Pokémon Enma his Infernape taking a nap in the plush sofa in the counter of the room. The bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands. On top of its head is an enormous flame, which is never extinguished.

"How time flies' by, ey old friend" Enma opened one eye to look at his trainer grunted before lazily going back to his afternoon nap.

The old man chuckled then heard a firm knock from the wooden door. Sarutobi stared at the window, unmoving. "You may enter." A small reply came from the other side before pulling open the door. The man, on the other side, was of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose.

"Hokage-sama here is the report of the new students joining the academy," the scarred man said, walking up to his leader's desk while arranging the files orderly.

"Thank you, Iruka," the professor said, looking over the thick folders not noticing a small youth with a white helmet and long blue scarf approached the door and quietly cracked it open enough to see Iruka and the Hokage talking to each other. The said youth held a Pokéball in one of his hands.

' _I'll get him for sure'_ the youth said grasping his Pokéball. The boy rushed through running straight for his target.

"Don't take me lightly today, old man!" Konohamaru challenged as he hurled a Pokéball from his belt. In a flash came out a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow.

"Enra, use Scratch now!" The orange chimp hurried forward, but out of nowhere, the tiny chimp was scooped up in the air at a speed its eyes failed to see. The next thing, Konohamaru knew he was also being held firmly by a thick furry arm a foot off the ground.

"Right on time, thank you, Enma" The large Infernape just nodded. Konohamaru cringed from being caught yet again by his grandfather's ace partner.

"Ah, Enma put me down now. You can't do this to me!" Konohamaru whined while in the air, "I'm the Hokage's grandson!" Chimchar also squired in the large evolutions strong grip.

"Konohamaru, you should know better in barging in the Hokage's office, show some respect!" Iruka lectured/scolded.

"Honorable grandson!" the young boy's tutor called out as he entered into the Hokage's office to see what was transpiring.

"Hokage-sama, I'll make sure to watch the honorable grandson better in the future!" said a man having dark hair and brown eyes with his trademark sunglasses bowing lowly, his face almost touching the floor.

"It's alright, Ebisu. This happens at least four times a week," Hiruzen stated, blowing smoke from his pipe, "Konohamaru was at it again hoping to catch either me by surprise." Enma released both Konohamaru and Chimchar as the young boy pouted in failing his sneak attack.

"You have a long way to go before you can face your grandfather, honorable grandson, but with my tutelage, you will be on your way to be a Pokémon champion!" Ebisu bragged (mostly about himself).

"Konohamaru, why don't you go outside and play with your friends" Sarutobi offered while Konohamaru looked away from his grandfather with a frown while his Chimchar also looking away uninterested, giving the older man no retort. When the boy didn't respond, Enma punched Konohamaru's helmet, and the fire Chimps head hard enough to knock both onto the ground face first.

"Ow!" Konohamaru and the young fire chimp whined after feeling their faces hitting the ground again.

"Honorable grandson," Ebisu called out as he hurried over to the youth. Hiruzen watched the scene briefly chuckling, seeing his starter disciplining the children.

Ebisu went over to Hiruzen and apologized, "My apologies once again, Hokage-sama. I should have been more alert in keeping Konohamaru in line." (Trying to kiss ass).

"You ought to be more concerned by the fact that my grandson is no longer in your sight again," Hiruzen pointed out as both turned to see that Konohamaru was no longer in the office. He was no longer present in the building.

"Now where did he run off to," Ebisu shrieked, running out of the building to follow the wild child. When the pair left, Sautobi's secretary came in with more paperwork.

"Here is the report of the new graduates that just gotten their starter Pokémon and Pokédexs from Professor Sycamore."

"Excellent, thank you, Yumi" the Hokage secretary walked swiftly then bowed to the two men before leaving to go back to her workstation.

"That's good news, should we call the Professor Sycamore and make another appointment for the next batch of graduates coming through Hokage-sama?" Iruka questioned

Sarutobi never got a chance to answer when he stopped shuffling through the files spotted the photo ID of a young blond teen.

"I can't believe it" the older man almost dropped all the files onto the floor in shock.

"What's wrong, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked, coming around to look at what made the Hokage so speechless. Then words left him as well. Iruka stared into those deep purple eyes as his hands are folded around the vanilla envelope, drawing the picture closer to get a better look. He could feel his body shake, crying for the missed time they will never make back, crying to release the tension of these six long years.

Sarutobi remembers those cerulean orbs burning with anger as the blond poured his heart out to him, demanding to know why he didn't have any parents and no loved or cared about him a few nights before his disappearance. The older man sat there, dominated by a profound sadness, fatigue engraved on his worn face. Sarutobi felt so guilty about not telling the blonde the truth he so desperately searched for. He searched his mind for something reasonable to say to the boy to comfort him, but just couldn't.

 _Iruka scanned the crowded market district, he suddenly realized he could see no sign of him. He started to move amongst the crowded streets, his eyes darting more wildly with each passing second, noticing any child with a glint of orange, hoping it was his orange t-shirt. Then he began to call his name, getting ever louder, until many heads were turned in his direction. He had their attention. He might as well use it. "Has anyone seen a seven-year-old boy in an orange shirt?" he yelled, her voice almost cracking, "He's about this high, "he said, gesturing with his hand. The sea of blank faces stared back at him._

 _"NARUTO!" Iruka cried out as he pushes his way out of the doors and into the orange-saturated landscape. He ran through the list of places it could be in his mind, checking off the ones he had already searching for sun-blonde hair._

 _'When I find that brat, he's going to get a scolding of the century, making me look for him, and I can't believe he would skip class a whole week!' Sure, Naruto usually has done some pretty nasty pranks toward some of his classmates, but those were often the ones who berated Naruto's 'abilities' in battle. Also, everyone knew Naruto wasn't a strong battler. Half the time, he would call out the wrong command or freeze up. Naruto knew what everyone judged him._

 _Iruka then went to the boy's home thinking maybe the blond went home already. The distressed sensei ran toward the boy's home about to scold the blond for skipping class but then noticed the door already pried open. The rotting wooden door creaked slowly open, and echoing footsteps invaded the silence that hung like a cloak around the apartment. A thick carpet of dust clung to every object, the rays of light shining through the shattered glass windows catching on the particles suspended in the stagnant air. He moved deliberately, dust billowing into clouds as he passed. Iruka continued to walk through the uninhibited apartment, kicking up more dust until it was difficult to see through the billions of particles that now swirled in the air. While empty ramen cups lay on a coffee table thickly encrusted with dried up mold, dust-covered mirrors, smell of mildew, stale air, air thick with dust, shafts of light bursting through gaps in the boarded-up window, sun streaming through the holes in the heavy velvet curtains, absolute silence, not even the hum of the refrigerator, the apartment only occupants weaved their webs between the few Spinarak's hanging down and from the ceiling to the wall, old cobwebs billowed in the draft._

 _"You're probably wondering where the boy is, right Iruka-san?" a voice asked. Iruka swiveled around locking eyes with the professor himself standing the middle doorway._

 _"Hokage-sama? Oh y-yeah! D-Do you know where he went, his apartment looked like he's been gone for months?" Iruka stuttered. Sadly, Sarutobi without bothering to look at the worried teacher the old professor turned away refusing to look away, even as his lips trembled, and his shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down. A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened as he took a deep breath and replied with the inevitable._

 _"Naruto has made his chose to leave the village, and I don't know when he left, but he has left a note in his absence." The old professor stated lifting up the wet tattered piece of paper._

 _Almost immediately, Iruka's eyes widened in shock and tried to say something as he rushed over, snatching the note from the Hokage anxiously reading the note._

 _To anybody that cares,_

 _When I look around, everyone keeps going like I'm not even there. People just kept looking at me and whispering. As I walk down the road. Why did this always happen? What had I ever done to them? It was like I am invisible. I hate the glares and the whispers. But I hated being ignored worst of all. I almost wished they shout at me or something. Anything, I am here after all, wasn't I? I feel like I'm always by himself. I am just wondering, like a small, unnoticed ghost. I am sorry I didn't tell you the mean lady from the orphanage kicked me out a long time ago, I just told you I kept getting lost._

 _The reason I usually don't show up to classes because I don't have enough money to buy shoes or clothes for myself, no one would sell me anything except rags out of the garbage. Everyone always laughs at me because I don't have clean clothes to wear. I don't mean to make Iruka-sensei angry. He at least notices me, even if he yells at me all the time._

 _When I try to play with kids my age, they looked at me and ran away, I try to make friends every time, but the adults take them away. They didn't even say anything. I wish they would do something, anything. Does no one see me? I am sorry I put on a fake smile to hide my pain. The reasons are I don't want to worry anyone; however, the pain is becoming unbearable. It hurts now to even fake a smile. Please don't try to find me or make me come back. I don't know how long I will be away. I hate this place. You will find all my clothes in the dumpster at the convenient store, by the park. There is a spare key to my place; I won't be needing it any longer._

 _Tell the landlord that I will no longer be living there? I bet he would be overjoyed to see me gone. He overloads my rent all the time. He says I'm bad for business every time he sees me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, gramps. Also tell old man Teuchi and Ayame that I'm sorry and I am going to miss their delicious Ichiraku ramen._

 _I don't know if you even care, but you have to understand that I have to do this._

 _From Naruto._

 _Iruka's eyes drip with tears. The walls that held him up, just... collapsed. Moment by moment, they fell. Salty drops fall from his chin, drenching his shirt. "HOKAGE-SAMA WE NEED TO CALL THE POLICE! HE IS JUST A CHILD; WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Iruka demanded desperately._

 _"IRUKA, ENOUGH!" Sarutobi raised his voice. His eyes will with a sad rage that Iruka has never seen before, and that shut him up. Sarutobi's shoulders were slumped, and his eyes cast down in a mournful gaze._

 _"Let the boy go, I think it's better for him this way," Sarutobi stated, whipping his tears away. Iruka was trembling, pressing his hand against the ragged walls of the abandoned apartment wall-shaking._

' _I know Kushina and Minato will never let me get away when I pass over, Arceus please let that child be safe' the old man prayed._

 _'I had no idea life was that had for you I sorry Naruto' the crestfallen sensei and Hokage mourned for the runaway sky is consumed in numerous shades of grey and white and black. It looks like the sun has given up on trying to break through this iron curtain of clouds as a storm was brewing over the horizon._

Iruka thought back to the blond that wants to be heard and gain attention from those around him. Most of all, however, he wants a friend. Sadly, many of the students do not like that and usually proceed to beat him down or shower insults at the child due to his test grades and battling. Iruka clenched his teeth when the image of Naruto's fake smile appeared in his head, but with it, a depressed Naruto in tears.

Both adults scanned through each file, learning all they could from each report taken in the past six years. Sarutobi observed Naruto's Trainer ID photo once more mesmerized in his similar facial features to his parents.

 _'He looks just like you, Minato,'_ Sarutobi thought to himself with a small smile.

"Is there anything else?" asked Iruka, still looking for more information like his Pokémon team our previous locations he visited.

"I afraid not, especially if the trainer doesn't want that specific information out in the public eye" the old professor stated, shaking his head regretfully. Sarutobi sat back in his leather armchair near the sunny window smoked his pipe.

"I wish there was a way we could just see how he was doing, just to check up on him."

"I think I have the perfect person for the job. He should be around" Sarutobi grabbed his office phone to make a few calls.

"Yes, Yumi, get me connected to Jiraiya and tell him it's urgent, no excuses!" the Hokage demanded.

* * *

Naruto diced a few carrots in the cutting board then slid them into the murky brown liquid inside the pot before grabbing a pinch of Tamato berries slicing them into even squares. The teen smiled, seeing Hikari and Thor working together in setting the table for dinner as his other Pokémon waited until dinner was served. He looked to the sky, spotting the sun cast its golden rays down upon the clouds of billowing smoke, turning them bright red; fire red.

"Okay guys almost. . . " the blond did not get to finish his reply before hearing Menma/Zoroark stern voice inside his mind.

 _'That's strange Menma doesn't usually have any issues during patrols?'_ the blond thought confused.

"Menma, what's wrong?"

"There is a strange human male that breached the illusion barrier in my sights" Naruto knows Menma's illusions are sometimes dangerous. However, the blond told her while the whole team is out in the open keep her illusion spell brief to passing travelers who get to close. The blond knows his would have a huge red target on his back off he starts showing off he has a cluster of legendary Pokémon in his party. Menma illusion only shows the viewer what they want to see until they eventually forget the incident and leave, but whoever this individual is too far into the dark fox's spell and is probably trapped inside their mindscape. Only Menma herself can free them from her spell.

"Does he look dangerous?" the blond asked. Menma looked at the tall old white long-haired man dressed in light green with a long red vest and wooden sandals. He had a huge smile with a pink hue on his face and a bit of drool coming from off his mouth.

"I don't feel any ill intent from them, but I don't know. Something about this human makes me very irritated," she grew irritated hearing the old man let out a perverted giggle. Naruto sweat dropped heard her annoyed tone.

Naruto immediately teleported to her location, spotting the tall white head man on the ground in a puddle of his drool giggling happily in his blissful dream. Naruto checked the old man over to make sure he was unharmed.

"Shall I dispose of the body?" Menma innocently asked shifted her claws showing the familiar shadowy aura (Shadow Claw to kill all perverts).

"No, we are not going to going to kill him!" Naruto panicked shaking his head from the dark type's ruthless proposal thinking she's spending too much time with Nova/Mewtwo.

"Come on, let's take him back to camp and let him wake up on his own. It will be dangerous to teleport his body while he is unconscious," the teen suggested.

"If that is what you wish, Naruto," the black fox sighed, retracting her claws as she dragged the red-faced pervert by his ankle, not at all caring about the pervert's clothes getting soiled in the rocks and filth, while following the blond teen.

* * *

 **I freakin cried my eyes out when writing Naruto's runaway letter! But laughed at the ending. Therefore, please review on what you like or any other opinions I would love to hear them. I will post the following chapter later already working on it now.**

 **Here are updates for Naruto's current Pokémon he has so far:**

 **Froakie/Ame** \- level 12 – Male- Abilities: Torrent /Protean-Pokéball

Attacks: Pound, Lick, Mud Sport, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Icy Wind

 **Elekid/Thor** \- level 26 – Male - Abilities: Static/Vital Spirit -Quick Ball

Attacks: Thunder punch, Ice punch, Fire punch, Dynamic punch, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Signal Beam, Low Kick, Thunder Wave, Shock Wave, Swift, Light Screen, Cross Chop, Brick Break

 **Metang/Chrome** – level 37 – Genderless- Abilities: Clear Body/Light Metal -Heavy Ball

Attacks: Metal Claw, Confusion, Ice Punch, Iron Head, Zen Headbutt, Thunder Punch, Psychic, Bullet Punch, Pursuit, Magnet Rise, Light Screen, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Rock Polish, Power-Up Punch, Rock Slide, Body Slam

 **Victini/Hikari** – level 45 – Female- Abilities: Victory Star- Dream Ball

Attacks: Quick Attack, Headbutt, Incinerate, Searing Shot, Zen Headbutt, Flame Charge, Sunny Day, Thunder, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Will-O-Wisp, Psyshock, Grass Knot, V-create, Bolt Strike, Blue Flare, Glaciate

 **Zoroark/Menma:** – level 47 – Female- Abilities: Illusion - Luxury Ball

Attacks: Night Slash, U-turn, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Foul Play, Hone Claws, Pursuit, Agility, Sucker Punch, Counter, Extrasensory, Scary Face, Copycat, Dark Pulse, Hyper Voice, Shadow Claw, Focus Blast, Double Team, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Protect, Night Daze, Snarl, Low Sweep, Grass Knot, Hyper Beam

 **Genesect/Mars:** – level 89 – Male- Abilities: Download - Cherish Ball

Attacks: Flame Charge, Electroweb, Tri Attack, Gunk Shot, Zap Cannon, Bug Buzz, X-Scissor, Slash, Lock-On, Fell Stinger, Metal Sound, Shadow Claw, Energy Ball, Rock Polish, Giga Impact, Solar Beam, Toxic Light Screen, Reflect, Hyper Beam, Thunder, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Giga Drain, Flamethrower, Psychic Ice Beam, Flash Cannon, U-turn, Thunder Wave, Techno Blast

 **Gyarados/Tessa:** – level 52 – Female- Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie - Lure Ball

Attacks: Bite, Tackle, Twister, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rage, Crunch, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Hurricane, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Roar, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Earthquake, Return, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Scald, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Bulldoze, Dragon Tail, Swagger, Surf, Dark Pulse, Waterfall, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Outrage, Whirlpool, Zap Cannon, Dragon Breath

 **Sceptile/** **Saber** – level 60 Level: - Male - Abilities: Overgrow/Unburden -Safari Ball

Attacks: Dual Chop, Fury Cutter, Leaf Storm, Night Slash, Quick Attack, Leaf Blade, X-Scissor, Dragon Claw, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Energy Ball, Acrobatics, Swords Dance, Rock Slide, X-Scissor, Grass Knot, Substitute, Nature Power, Leech Seed, Dragon Breath, Grass Whistle, Synthesis, Frenzy Plant, Seed Bomb, Thunder Punch, Dragon Pulse, Giga Drain, Outrage, Power-up Punch, Seismic Toss, Dynamic Punch

 **Raikou/Zeus** \- level 62 Level: - Male - Abilities: Pressure/Volt Absorb-Fast Ball

Attacks: Extrasensory, Discharge, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Rain Dance, Calm Mind, Thunder, Dig, Body Slam, Double-edge, Zap Cannon, Detect, Signal Beam, Iron Head, Magnet Rise, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Hyper Beam, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Sandstorm, Charge Beam, Giga Impact, Volt Switch, Thunder Wave, Bulldoze, Wild Charge, Snarl, Signal Beam, Iron Head

 **Gengar/Kage** \- level 56 Level: - Male - Abilities: Cursed Body/Levitate -Dusk Ball

Attacks: Shadow Punch, Hypnosis, Lick, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Hex, Nightmare, Toxic, Venoshock, Hidden Power, Taunt, Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Psychic, Brick Break, Double Team, Sludge Bomb, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Will-O-Wisp, Embargo, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Disable, Foul Play, Icy Wind, Knock Off, Giga Drain, Zap Cannon

 **Rayquaza/Sora:** \- level 72 Level: - Male - Abilities: Air Lock -Ultra Ball

Attacks: Twister, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Air Slash, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Fly, Giga Impact, Extreme Speed, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, V- Create, Iron Head, Earth Power, Aqua Tail, Defog, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Solar Beam, Thunder, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Stone Edge, Dragon Tail, Surf, Dragon Ascent

 **Salamence/Tohru** – level 72 -Female – Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie- Friend Ball

Attacks: Ember, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Zen Headbutt, Fly, Crunch, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Return, Fire Blast, Steel Wing, Shadow Claw, Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Hyper Voice, Draco Meteor, Body Slam, Heat Wave, Toxic, Stone Edge, Protect

 **Mewtwo/Nova** – Level 100 –Genderless (In the story Mewtwo is a male) - Abilities: Pressure/Unnerve -Master Ball

Attacks: Psychic, Aura Sphere, Psystrike, Psycho Cut, Recover, Future Sight, Disable, Blizzard, Earthquake Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Thunder, Focus Punch, Foul Play, Gravity, Stone Edge, Rest, Solar Beam, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Sandstorm, Hail, Psyshock, Focus Blast, Water Pulse, Telekinesis, Giga Impact, Poison Jab, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Double Team, Safeguard, Protect, Light Screen, Calm Mind, Hidden Power, Magic Coat


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's Battle!" – People Talking

"Let's Battle!" – Pokémon Talking

 _'What's he/she doing?' – Thoughts/Flashbacks_

 _(She is safe) – (Author's note)_

' **Important info' - Legends/Mythical Pokémon Thoughts**

" **Important info" - Legends/Mythical Pokémon Talking**

 _\- Page break_

* * *

A fire crackled in the corner of the campsite, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area. The light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and curling in obscure shapes and providing a small radius of light. The intensity and excitement of the flames were like they were dancing in the moonlight. A lake nearby had the reflection of a distant glow, like a bright sun on land. The colors were brilliant reds, oranges, and faint yellows.

Naruto added more wood and poked it with long sticks before getting comfortable on a stray log by the flames.

"So, what shall we do about him?"

"I was just going to ask you guys about that any ideas are fine, except Menma's idea!" the blond quickly stated, spotting the black fox crossing her arms in a pout by the tree closer to Mars.

The blond heard a growl from Tessa by the waterside.

"I don't think we can send him off on a riverbed Tessa" _'Is that even legal?'_

"Teleport him far away." Sora/Rayquaza requested

"We make him disappear, forever" Mars/Genesect stated eagerly

"Eat his soul?" Kage/Gengar asked

"What is with you guys and getting rid of people, that's the same as Menma's idea!" then blond scowled as Kage for even suggested eating someone, Kage laughed it off saying he was just joking _(I'm not so sure)._

"It's dark out, and it's not safe for a human to walk off in the forest alone," Hikari added.

"I guess we can wait until he wakes up and then send him off when the sun rises," the teen suggested,

"Yeah, I would be the best option, I guess," the blonds smiled, rubbing Hikari's head as she grinned from the teens stroking. Tohru pouted from the fire Pokémon getting patted; then, she got up from her spot to drag the blond in between her front hutches to cuddle the teen close. Naruto gave off an embarrassed smile from her loving gestures.

 _The man heard the soft sounds of footsteps and turned to investigate it. He was wide-eyed when he saw the presence of a gorgeous young brunette girl in her late twenties with a nice size bust and magnificent body. She was holding a small towel to her soaked petite frame, but it gave the old pervert a lot to think about, especially with her wet hair draping over her back and shoulders._

 _"And whom might you be, my dear?" he asked with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Sensually, the girl went over to the man and held his cheeks with her delicate hands. With a very gentle and delicate tone, she giggled, "please follow me, Jiraiya-sama. Though I'm soaked and wet with anticipation, you'll experience excitement out of my trick."_

 _The fact that the nude and wet female referred to Jiraiya as 'her' lord made the blushing Toad Sannin even more excited as perverted giggles escaped his mouth. Added to this was that the female covered 'herself' with women's scented body lotion that gave off a very feminine smell to further deceive the perverted man's senses. Jiraiya was so occupied thinking about the possibilities of what the dark-haired female was going to do that he failed to see what was about to happen._

 _While holding Jiraiya's cheeks, the half-naked female suddenly turned foxlike, covered mainly in dark grayish fur. It had a pointed muzzle, redlining around its eyes and mouth, teal eyes, a fluffy black ruff of fur around its neck, and a long, voluminous crimson red spiky mane with gray tips. Its eyes shined bright crimson, opening its mouth wide, swallowing him whole as the older adult screamed in fright._

Jiraiya yelled himself, awake soaked in sweat and a bit sore from the impact of falling on his back.

 **"The perverts awake Naruto"** Menma called out

 _'Thanks, Menma, and please behave yourself'_ **'fine,'** she remarked, crossing her arms, slumping against the tree closest to the fire.

"What happened?" a confused Jiraiya asked aloud, "I know I saw a vision of beauty and pleasure in my future!" he said like he was on the verge of tears

"I don't know what you're talking about old man, but your safe now," Naruto explained, finding him on the said of the road in the forest until he has woken up (cover story). Naruto fixed the older man a plate of Curry he made for himself and his team.

"Hehehe I guess I fell into a daze while traveling off the road, thanks for picking me up," he said bashfully while taking the blond teen for the food he prepared earlier.

"It's no problem old man, my name is Naruto by the way, what your name?" he asked just as the older man suddenly got up onto his feet.

"I will tell you! Now listen carefully, kid!" The long-haired man jumped up quickly, throwing out a Pokéball releasing a bulky, blue, red-eyed bipedal toad-like Pokémon. Its underside and the speaker-like bumps found on various parts of its body are cyan with black edges around the belly. Its hands and feet have three bulbous digits.

"The title frog 'Hermit' is merely a disguise! I shall tell you about my true identity. I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West. Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin! The white-haired frog tamer. Even a crying baby would stare in awe at the great Jiraiya! That is me! He said, striking a kabuki pose on his Seismitoad.

Jiraiya was a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He had waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes, which extended further down his face. His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore handguards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carried a large scroll on his back and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil."

Naruto and his team had a blank look on their faces from his dramatic self-introduction. The blond pulls out his dex to analyze the water/ground type.

 **Seismitoad: Vibration Pokémon:** Seismitoad increases the power of its punches by vibrating the bumps on its fists. It can turn a boulder to rubble with one punch. They shoot paralyzing liquid from their head bumps and use vibrations to hurt their opponents.

Abilities: Swift Swim/Poison Touch

 **This Seismitoad is Male and Registered to Jiraiya.**

"Oh yeah I did hear your name before" the young Uzumaki hit his pam nodding now remembering his name

"Oh, I bet from my greatness," the old man said trying to act smug

"No, just that you're an old toad hermit pervert with no class" the blond replied

"Where did you hear that from?! And just so you know, I'm not a pervert… I'm a super pervert!" 'that makes it even worse, maybe I should let Menma and Mars get rid of him,' then crossed out the idea quickly.

"Yeah, that's not something to be proud of an old man, and I heard about you from Granny Tsunade and big sister Shizune, I've met them on my travels," Naruto said offhandedly getting up to make the pair some food.

"What you met Tsunade-hime, and you called her granny in her face and lived to tell the tale?!" the pervert flinched back in fear.

"Yeah, she lets me call her that, but only I can call her that. I remember someone called her an old lady and they were punched through the roof of the Pokémon center by her and her Blissey . . . that did not end well for them" Naruto shivered, thinking back to that very visual memory when Tsunade and her Pokémon beat that man to a bloody pulp.

"She mostly warned me not to associate myself with you since you were a cheap pervert with a terrible sense of fashion and were a bad influence," the blond smiled while fixing the old man and Pokémon some food. The older man sulked in the corner with his Seismitoad patting his trainers' shoulder in comfort.

Naruto also gave a plate of curry to the sulking man and water toad, the duo picked up their utensils and took a bit of the Cajun curry. Jiraiya and Seismitoad eyes were shining like stars the pair scooping more of the delicious curry in their mouths rapidly. The curry was filled with pieces of soft and flaky potatoes, and it was the best meal the Sage had in a long time.

"Man, that was delicious, who taught you to cook this good!" the older man said in a bright grin rubbing his now full belly while Seismitoad was still licking his plate clean. Naruto looked at Jiraiya for a moment before continuing cutting even pieces of a stray apple he had.

"Nobody, I learned on my own, when picking up a thing or two during my travels," the teen said, finishing peeling off the rest of his apple, giving pieces to his team around the fire.

Jiraiya just now noticed the impressive selection of Pokémon around the brightly lit campfire.

What Jiraiya noticed first was the massive Salamence that the teen was feeding an apple to as it very gently plucked the fruit from his hand. The toad sage was captivated in seeing the shiny scales of the pseudo legendary. The hovering Metang near the tree line on guard like a bodyguard on duty. An Elekid practicing some punches in its shadow by the fire pit and one of the main starters of the Kalos region a Froakie meditating calmly close to the teens' side. The old hermit heard some rough splashing and a low growl close by. He looked in the darkness, typing to pinpoint the sound.

"Oh, that's Tessa she's my Gyarados. If your curious from the noise, she gets agitated if someone she does not know that is near us, and she goes on a rampage," the blond said while smile like that wasn't such a big deal! Is this kid mental; trying to stop a rampaging Gyarados by yourself is almost impossible?

"Don't worry she's fine if one of us lets her know the situation, Menma can you let her know everything is fine please" Jiraiya felt the spine chill close by he noticed the glow of black fire and a black muzzle of a lone Zoroark from the shadows nodding before walking into the darkness once again.

While Naruto didn't notice the black fox glared at Jiraiya in a way that spoke volumes to him that meant _'He should watch his step while he was there with them'_

' _For a moment, it felt like I was staring down a Pokémon version of Tsunade'_ the older man felt his heart having palpitations for a moment.

"I forgot to introduce my team. This is Tohru my Salamence," he patted the purring dragoness.

"Thor my Elekid, Chrome the Metang, Ame my Ame," Naruto rubbed Ame head gently as he nodded a quick hello. "Menma, my Zoroark you saw left, and my Gyarados as you heard is named Tessa" Jiraiya nodded to all the blonde's teammates present as his Seismitoad said hello as well.

 _'Sorry guys, we don't know this guy so all you had to be balled' (Specifically, all the legendaries were returned as well as Gengar, Sceptile, Tohru/Salamence would automatically pop out of her Pokéball to cuddle with Naruto, so he had no choice but keep her out)._

"So, what are you doing out her young man? Are you a trainer, young man?"

"Yeah, working toward my next gym badge."

"How many do you have now?"

"Just one, for now, the Bug Badge from Santalune City, I am heading toward Cyllage City next."

"You have a fully decked out team already. Are you planning to become the next Kalos league Champion?"

"I don't know, maybe. but I will give the challenge my best or continue to travel around."

"I'm a traveler too, it's great just to see the world, but I like to relax whenever I can, I am also researching for my novel."

"You are what kind of books do you publish?" the blond asked curiously. Naruto himself wrote a few of his journal entries and theories of Pokémon technology and had a small segment put in the brand new textbooks for the university of more modern professors and instructors just starting their professions.

"My best-selling novel is called Icha Icha Paradise!" the older man pulled out a familiar green book from his vest.

"What the hell! you're the writer to that trash?!"

"Wow dare you this isn't trashy it's art!" the pervert yelled back harshly

"It's nothing but smut!"

"Watch your mouth brat and show some respect to your elders," Jiraiya retorted.

"My respect is earned not freely given you old pervert."

"I don't want to hear that from a kid that barely went through puberty yet!" the older man waving the blond comment away like it was nothing. The blond teen huffed in annoyance.

"I don't need help from some old pervert!" he shouted back

"Even if you are experienced in Pokémon battling your still a green eared newbie," Jiraiya pulled out a Pokéball from his vest pocket, releasing his next partner.

In a flash A bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. It is mostly dark blue with a yellow chest, a white triangular marking over each eye, a bright blue four-pointed star on each thigh, and yellow on the lower half of its face. It has red eyes with white pupils, and its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around its neck and extends outward behind its head.

Naruto pulled out his Pokédex while Ame got up to his feet, sizing up the fully evolved Pokémon.

 **Greninja: Ninja Pokémon:** It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water.

Abilities: Torrent/Protean

 **This Greninja is Male and Registered to Jiraiya.**

Greninja looked down at Ame just as it came up to its feet, shooting a fierce glare at it. Greninja also scowled back at the tiny water type challenging it back in a staring match.

"Ame?" the blonde called out, noticing the glare Ame was shooting Greninja was a challenge in power and strength.

"how about this, we have a battle between my Greninja and your Ame and just see if I can't show you a thing or two."

"I can tell you Ame has some battle experience but still needs a lot of work."

"Hey, Ame, is just fine the way he is, but yeah, we'll show you old man we are better than what you may think, we may just surprise you."

"I'm looking forward to it tomorrow morning then," the old man held out his hand. The blond stepped forward and shook the perverted hermit settling a deal just as the two frog Pokémon were shooting sparks at each other.

* * *

Upon waking, Naruto burrowed himself into the warm sheets of his orange sleeping bag. Before feeling a gentle tug of his long mane from one of his loyal Pokémon.

" **Papa, it's morning time"** Hikari shook her adoptive father/trainer from his deep slumber. The blond sat up, rubbing the remainders of sleep from his blue eyes while unzipping his tent as he gazed out at the horizon from inside. The vivid light extended across a rosy sky. And the wind swooped up, over the heights, rushed and rustled through the harsh mountain grasses, and gradually ebbed away through the crags to silence.

The summer breeze carries beautiful drops, each one a promise of the rain to come. As newly chilled air moves the clouds, streaks of brilliance breakthrough from a patient sun.

Naruto got up, arching his back while feeling the light wind tousling his blonde's long locks in a wavy fashion. Hikari landed on top of the teens' head, trying to brush down his waist-length tresses.

" **Good morning Papa,"** Naruto chuckled, grabbing the tiny mythical Pokémon as she happily rubbed her furred check next to his whiskered cheek.

"Morning Hikari," Naruto smiled before getting changed to get ready for the day ahead.

"Alright time to get breakfast ready, how does French toast sound with some refreshing berry juice, I'll even freshly squeeze it" Hikari cheered in excitement

"Does that sound good to you guys?" Naruto silently asked his teammates while stile in their respective Pokéball s. The whole group agreed in unison.

"Wait is Jiraiya is still here?" Naruto looked back, spotting the older man with a huge blush on his face mumbling to himself in his sleep with a massive slab of drool coming from his mouth.

"I just a rain check on that peaceful breakfast while this guy is still here" some of the ones who were liking forward to the lovely meal were frustrated (Hikari was displeased the most).

"Just it a little longer just until the perv leaves, I'm sorry Hikari you know I don't want that many people to know about you or any of you guys" his team agreed in the teens' statement in not being in the public spotlight anytime soon _(notably Mewtwo)._

"We cannot have breakfast together, but we can spend this time gathering the ingredients together if you like?" Hikari nodded in, spending time with her papa was good enough for her. Naruto pulled out a Pokéball releasing Ame.

"Hey, Ame, help us gather some berries, okay this will help you with training with your jumping while collecting breakfast at the same time" Ame nodded in agreement.

The trio gathered a massive basket of multi-colored berries from the treetops without a problem with Ame's powerful jumps, Hikari's telepathic powers, and Narutos athleticism sailing through the trees was a breeze.

Hikari was hovering to the top of the tree branches gathering more berries but pausing hearing what sounded like a cry of pain. Hikari ducked down from the treetops spotting a wild Eevee shielding a group of baby Pokémon from a pack of three Poochyena with a single Mightyena taking the lead.

" **Papa!"** Hikari quickly dashed off to let her father know what was occurring.

Eevee glared at the leader Mightyena of the pack as it was picking a fight trying to harm the already injured Teddiursa when it was gathering some fruit for its friends the wild Cleffa and Bedew, but accidentally stumbled onto the dark types' territory by mistake. The fairy and grass types held onto their hurt friend in tears when it got hurt for their sake trying to protect them even if they were outnumbered.

Eevee's fur bristled just as the leader Mightyena teeth were borne, and its hackles raised as it leaped forward about to snap its jaws in a powerful bite. Eevee quickly jumped over the dark type, and while in midair, leaned its head back before snapping it forward and unleashing a torrent of rapidly spinning stars at the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena let out a piercing cry as it was struck a few feet. Eevee shot forward, a trail like a starlight following him as it headed straight for the Mightyena. Mightyena saw the fluff ball get closer before its jaws were inflicted in hot flames as it lunged forward with his jaws opened wide.

Eevee ran forward in a feint to attack the Mightyena. The more massive Pokémon lunged forward, but at the last second, Eevee turned and swiped dirt in the other's eyes with is hind legs. The Mightyena reared up and snarled, shaking its head wildly to get the sand out of its eyes.

Eevee then wheeled around to face the Mightyena and then leaped for its right front leg. Biting down harshly, Eevee jumped away when the Mightyena's head jerked forward also to bite back. What Eevee didn't notice was an unexpected Tackle attack from behind. The surprise attack caught the little normal type off-guard giving an opening for the leading Mightyena. Eevee didn't get away fast enough to miss the Bite attack as it clamped down on Eevee's hindquarters with his jaws. The attack was so powerful that it would leave a bruise later on Eevee's back leg, not to mention the Eeveelutions' high-pitched squeal of pain. The group of baby Pokémon cried out to their hero in distress, seeing Eevee now in danger.

"Water Pulse" "Incinerate!" a loud voice called out the two-attack combined, making a small explosion blasting back the pack of predators from the injured normal type.

Eevee's vision was blocked by a black cloak preventing the way of the pack from getting any closer to it and the baby Pokémon.

"Don't worry, everything is fine now," Eevee noticed the broad back for the long-haired human was making sure the stray Poochyena didn't get any closer to the group. The baby Pokémon sprinted up to the downed Eevee, trying to shield it from any more danger.

"Water Pulse, Ame!" the blond cried. Ame opened his mouth, and an orb of blue water started to grow. He fired it at the lead Mightyena, striking it directly in the back.

"Hikari stop those Poochyena with Energy Ball!" The Victini did as her father told her as she formed an over-sized Energy Ball and hurled it into the trio of pups blocking their way.

"Ame-!" Naruto screamed, but it was too late to warn his Froakie away. The wild Mightyena descended upon him with a slivery tail, Mightyena slammed its tail into Ame midsection, and with a yell of pain, Ame was sent spiraling away to crash hard into the ground.

"Ame!" Naruto screamed again. "Ame Icy Wind, keep it away!" Ame eyes darting away momentarily from the aggressive Mightyena to see the dark type growling back, charging jaws fiercely wide ready to bite.

Ame suddenly stood up, panting heavily before Ame he immediately began making copies of itself form a ring around the now startled Mightyena, who turns its head slowly from side to side with a confused look on its face.

' _That was Double team?!'_

"Ame you just learned double team!" the blonde smiled brightly pleased. Ame beamed back from his swift achievement in learning a new move.

"Now finish this, Ame." Naruto called out with a grin. "Hit that Aron with a full-powered Water Pulse." Ame, his narrowed eyes at the Mightyena, water suddenly swirled around him and then shot forward. Mightyena was surprised by the bubble frog speed and was hit full force and thrown across the dirt.

"Move in with Quick Attack and hit it with Icy Wind Ame." Naruto ordered, hoping he could finish off Mightyena swiftly.

Ame was rushing forward, its body covered with energy that increased its speed, hitting Mightyena before it could recover. The blue Pokémon then jumped back and fired a chilling breeze at his downed opponent. Mightyena was panting heavily but soon fainted from taking too much damage.

Naruto finished praising Ame but then suddenly sensed one of the Poochyena trios had got passed Hikari trying to attack the baby Pokémon from behind.

"No Eevee-!" Naruto screamed, sped toward the unexpected Pokémon just as the Poochyena lunged forward with its jaws opened wide on top of the floored normal type. The Pokémon and Eevee cried out in fright as they covered themselves from panic but didn't feel any pain at all from the bite. When the group of Pokémon looked up, they were stunned entirely from the sight. The blond human got to the group in time, but in the end, the result is what shocked them the most. The dark type sunk its sharp fangs into the blonds exposed arm as it shielded Eevee from being hurt any further. Everyone could see the blood trickling down his ripped sleeve.

Just as the Poochyena moved away from the teen, it didn't notice the red flash that just flickered from his gaze.

" **PAPA!"** Hikari screeched in panic. Ame also cried out in seeing his friend hurt.

"I'm okay guys," the blond called back to reassure his team that he was fine. The blond got up hiding his injury and put his right palm out, creating a swirling blue ball of aura was created. The Poochyena that bit him then squeaked in alarm as it whipped its head in shock to see Naruto racing towards it, a vast blue sphere of power in his hand.

The stray Poochyena panicked and tried attacking the sprinting human, but Naruto quickly tilted his head to let the pup sail past his face and rammed his hand armed with his attack straight into the pups' stomach with a full-frontal hit. Poochyena cried out, spiraling away to crash hard into the ground, it fainted from the pain. The group of baby Pokémon and Eevee had their mouths wide open in shock, seeing a human performing a Pokémon move. Hikari hurried over in tears apologizing in letting her guard down, and Ame rushed forward his trainer surprised from his extraordinary abilities but mostly worried for his injuries first.

Naruto chuckled as he started wrapping his injured arm in clean bandages, he had in his side pouch. Hikari noticed the pack still near and was still upset from them picking on bullying smaller Pokémon and hurting her dad. Hikari, flew in front of the dark types when they got on their feet and held her arms above her head as she formed an oversized and very intimidating looking Focus Blast as she laughed menacingly.

The lead Mightyena and trio of Poochyena dashed off, leaving a dust cloud and with their tails tucked between their legs in fear.

Naruto patched up the baby Pokémon once Hikari reinsured them that her papa was the sweetest person ever. Ame vouched for Naruto saying he was a reliable individual _(not adding Hikari's admiration in the commotion that the teen was smart, cool, amazing)._ Naruto finished up healing the baby Pokémon then moved over to Eevee last. Eevee jumped away from the teen even though he saved him. It was not going to accept him so easily.

Naruto just noticed the Eevee that was protecting the young ones was a Shiny Eevee. The snowy white coat was vastly different from the chocolate brown fur from normal Eevee's. The blond also noticed that this Eevee also had a has long bang that reaches its chin covering the right side of its face and steel grey eyes. Naruto understood why Eevee was so on edge with him around.

' _I bet Eevee has to be chased around because it is so rare, I know Tohru can relate'_ thinking back when he got Tohru _(Chapter 2 is the flashback for all of Naruto's Pokémon btw)._

"I am only going to bandage your injuries Eevee, I promise."

" _How do I know you won't try anything while my back is turned"_ Eevee questioned the Uzumaki. Naruto soon unhooked his whole belt, where he kept his team and extra pouches on the ground spreading his arms fully, showing Eevee no funny business was involved in his action.

"I promise you," Eevee suddenly got lost in the humans' electric blue eyes as he bent down to its level with his hands on his out, grinning widely. Eevee blinked at him, unable to speak while a pink blush overcame her furry cheeks, but Eevee turned away immediately before any of them saw.

"I guess I will allow to you help me, human, I didn't need your help in the first place," the Eevee said firmly as it hopped right into his lap with its nose up I the air in a snobby fashion, treating the blond like he was a servant.

" **The nerve! How dare you treat my Pa-!"** Hikari was about to blow her top hearing the way that Eevee was treating her dad. It's was so rude! Victini was about to lunge toward the Evolution Pokémon before Naruto stopped her advances, telling the Victory Pokémon it was all right. Hikari, still pouted.

"How did you understand me, human?" Eevee asked while still waiting for treatment.

"My name is Naruto, by the way," he chuckled, wrapping the dressings around Eevee hind legs, making sure they were tight but not uncomfortable.

Naruto sighed, turning his head, seeing Ame sharing the pile of berries they collected before.

Naruto smiled "To answer your question, Eevee. I can understand you through the use of my aura since, after all, I am an Aura Guardian." Eevee's eyes grew again as she looked at Naruto in shock.

"My Aura specifically seems to be special because I was born with a special type of aura that lets me connect with all Pokémon and also use Pokémon moves." Eevee nodded seem to accept the blonde's explanation. Naruto took out his Pokédex to check the Evolution Pokémon.

 **Eevee: Evolution Pokémon:** A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Because of its unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.

Abilities: Adaptability/Anticipation

 **This Eevee is Female**

Naruto picked up Eevee in his arms before putting her back on the forest floor.

"There you go, try staying off that paw for at least a day, okay. It should be better by tomorrow," Naruto smiled, addressing the group of baby Pokémon as they all ran up to the teen to hug him in thanks and for sharing the extra berries.

"I am not going to thank you if that's what your thinking; you may leave now," Eevee stated in a snobby voice as she licked her paws, cleaning herself.

"It's no problem, just be more careful in the future, okay" he grinned, waving bye to the wild Pokémon as he briskly walked back to camp with his Pokémon trailing behind. The Uzumaki never detected the odd gaze of the Evolution Pokémon following his back as he left.

Naruto returned Hikari before Jiraiya saw her. When the Jiraiya finally got up to, he questioned the teen about his bandaged hand, but the blond brushed off his concern off say it was just a scratch cutting the fruits for breakfast. Jiraiya didn't pry too much after that.

* * *

After the meal, the duo found an excellent place to have their battle. The sun breaks through the cracks, lighting up the forest, decorated with outgrown roots, wildflowers, and fallen leaves that crunch beneath the pair's feet. Thickly dark green boughs arched over the path from each side, competing for the light. Naruto and Jiraiya stood apart from each other with their respective water types ready to battle. Naruto had his team out by the sidelines as they cheered on Ame in his battle _(none of the previous Pokémon that are balled)._

"Let's see what you got brat!" Jiraiya's Seismitoad stood on the sidelines by his side.

"You're going to see a lot more than that, Ame start with Quick Attack!" Naruto called out, which his water type followed immediately, pushing himself forward in a blur to knock Greninja with a headbutt. Just as he was about to land the hit, Jiraiya gave his first instruction.

"Dodge!" Greninja almost vanished as it moved away from the charging Ame, who has skidded to a stop.

"Water Pulse Ame!"

"Hidden Power!" As the water orb was thrown from Ame's palms it flew towards the more significant water type, Greninja's body began to glow with the energy it was created from the sunlight before a beam of pure light burst forth towards the opposite Pokémon. Hidden Power broke through the orb of water, vastly pushing the smaller frog back.

"Echoed Voice!" Jiraiya ordered. Greninja opens his mouth while hovering above the bubble frog then releases a sizeable bright sound wave knocking Ame back more.

' _Ame use Quick Attack in the trees'_ Ame became naught but a blurry shape, Ame hoped into trees branches, the leaves disintegrated into nothing but pretty sparkles showing that Ame was too far away to hit.

' _Ah trying to use Ame's jumping speed and the environment to your advantage, clever indeed, I am curious in how Ame knew what Naruto wanted without a verbal command, interesting indeed.'_

"Use Water Pulse" "Water Shuriken now" as the two launched their respective attacks. The two attacks clashed, causing a shower of water into the clearing.

"Greninja quickly wrap this up with Blizzard!" fires a frost of wind from its mouth, but the tiny frog was very quick as it slid under the Ninja frogs taller frame.

"Were not that easy to beat! Ame, blind him with Mud Sport!" Naruto instructed, leading his water type to swap at the ground under them, shoot a spray of mud from the field into the eyes of the fully evolved Pokémon. The dirt blinded Greninja's vision making it stagger back. "Okay, follow up with Quick Attack!" Ame rocketed forwards with a white glow trailing behind him as he dashed across the field to hit Greninja directly in its middle, which caused it to stumble.

"I see what you mean," Jiraiya was smirking, which wasn't exactly a good thing. "But you've left yourself open for an attack. Night Slash!" Greninja conjured a purple energy sword in the palm of one of its hands. It then slashes it Ame's direction causing a direct hit which, with it, came a small explosion. As the dust cleared, Jiraiya gasped in shock to see Ame shimmering away like it was an illusion from the beginning. "What?!"

"You're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeve," he thought over with a smile on how Ame just learned Double Team just in time before their morning match. Greninja leaped back from his opponent to gain some distance. They are now taking this battle more seriously.

"Interesting, interesting indeed," Jiraiya stretched his arm out, extending his hand. "Greninja, use Extrasensory!" An expelled a violet aura as it targeted the bubble frog Pokémon. The ninja Pokémon hurled the tiny frog away a few feet, however. "Nice try, Ame use Quick Attack to bounce back!"

"Grass Knot!" Ame bounced off the tree but missed the line of knotted grasses due to the speed he was going at, catching his foot in one of them which caused him to fall over. "Follow up with Feint Attack Greninja!" a glowing dark purple palm struck Ame into the air and back towards his trainer.

"Are you okay, Ame?" Naruto asked as his newest team member as he pushed himself up shakily. Ame couldn't take any more damage. Those hits one after another wasn't good for any Pokémon, let alone a first stage evolution against a third stage.

"Get ready Ame," Ame nodded, getting into a defensive stance. There was only one way the two of them could take the Greninja out now, and they were hoping Jiraiya would take the bait.

"Still standing, huh?" Jiraiya noticed Ame's weary form and knew one hit would be all that was needed. "Let's see if you can still be standing after this. Greninja, Dark Pulse!" The Water/Dark-type charged a dark, mysterious power webbed hands and unleashing a tangled circular wave of darkness. The dark beam coming closer erupted a dust cloud that blocked the results from both trainers. This time, Naruto had a plan to fight back.

"Ame, use your frubbles to shield yourself!" The tiny frog gathered up all its frubbles around its neck at the command. The blow itself was tangled into an excellent cushy pillow-like state, making the Dark Pulse attack completely disappear, causing Ame next to no pain at all.

"Well, I'll be a Mankey's uncle," the older man chuckled deeply, seeing the teen thinking up on the fly in making that cleaver strategy. Ame swiftly broke free from the tangling vines of the Grassy Knot.

"Double Team while using Pound" Ame jumped up into the air with multiple copies following him, as he formed multiple copies joined him in using Pound against the confused Greninja below, knocking it around like a toy that had been thrown into the air.

Ame had trained hard every day with his new friends, and he wasn't going to let it Greninja win that easily. Before Greninja could regain any control or sense, a Water Pulse was fired right into his face, sending the ninja Pokémon flying back.

"Before it can fire, use Double Team again to get close!" Naruto told Ame, who nodded and multiple copies of himself appeared on the battlefield. All the copies darted forward, crisscrossing as they dodged around, which made Greninja stayed calm even though it now didn't know where its target was.

"Use Water Shuriken to cancel out the copies and hit the real Froakie with it!" Jiraiya told the ninja frog, who nodded and unleashed lighting fast Shuriken's made of water on its opponent. One by one, the sharp water cut through the charging copies until only one remained and Ame was hit on the side, crying as he began to fall before stabilizing himself. A massive dust cloud blanketed over the field, causing both Pokémon to shield their eyes.

' _Don't give up Ame, use Pound from behind while the dust clouds his vision,'_ Naruto said inside his mind.

Ame raced forward in the dust cloud and was about to slam his white, glowing palm into the ninja Pokémon's unprotected, trying to knock it out.

"Greninja, Night Slash behind you!" Jiraiya cried the Ninja Pokémon hurled itself up on its feet in a flash countering the bubble frog. Both Pokémon collided head-on in a Pound vs. night Slash collision. Both water types were hidden in a cloud of dust from the clash. A moment before a fallen figure was apparent even to those in the two trainers and there Pokémon. Ame had been knocked out.

Naruto had run out onto the field, having picked unconscious – water type off of the battlefield. "You were amazing out there, Ame. I am so glad you decided to join our team." As the bubble frogs' cheeks darkened with a purple hue, Ame was pulled up into a hug he couldn't help but melt into. This teenager was the best trainer he had ever battled under.

"Phew, what an intensive match!" Jiraiya had recalled his Greninja, walking over to his opponent with Seismitoad by his side – Tohru and his team came from the sidelines. "I guess you can't judge a Pokémon, and you know nothing about by its size, am I right?"

"Right," Naruto was still holding Ame as Elekid jumped on the blondes' shoulder, in also praising the tiny water type. Naruto's whole team praised the bubble frog in his match.

"I guess I have no choice but to train you now," Jiraiya said shrugging his shoulders

"Why? I lost fair and square" the blond asked

"That may be, but still you shouldn't sell yourself short, that was an incredible match, I highly doubt they would have worked as efficiently without your strategies and training." The Toad Sannin exclaimed, impressed. All the members of his team agreed with him, joining in with the laughter as their trainer blushed at the praise.

"Thank you…by why you are trying to train, especially me so bad, don't I lack potential?" the blond questioned.

"It's true that you lack ability. That's because you don't work at it. However, you have a natural potential. That's why I chose you." Jiraiya said, striking kabuki poses before walking down the dirt trail with a carefree look.

"Stick around me, kid, and I'll even teach you a thing about the pleasures of the fairer sex," he said, sported a perverted grin. Then the older man suddenly shivered feeling death glares from the colossal green dragon, the sea snake and the black fox glaring openly at him when he mentioned that perverted comment. Jiraiya backed away nervously from the seething females in the blondes' party.

"There should be plenty of geniuses out there for you to train?" Naruto thought picking up his backpack before he recalled his team.

"It's no fun to train a genius, you have talent kid, take the compliment already!" he shouted, giving the teen a cheesy grin while leading the way down the next route.

"Thanks, old man. But don't get so happy. I'll train some more and challenge you to a rematch." Naruto joked, catching up to the older man's long strides.

"Ha, you can try, kid. Now come on, let's head to the Pokémon Center so I can sweet talk some lovely nurses into accompanying me for a good time." Jiraiya said with a pink blush as they left.

' _It'll never be boring with him around'_ the blond thought to himself

' **Are you sure about this human Naruto?'** Nova questioned

' _He seems harmless, and Ame can learn from its evolutionary line. I may even pick up some useful information from his old man even if he's a loud pervert, let's keep an open mind and give him a chance.'_

' **Very well, if you think its best, '** Nova said, trusting his best friend's judgment.

' _Thanks Nova trust me on this one'_ The pair made their way to their next destination ahead. The duo failed to notice the pair of pearl-gray eyes who crept out from behind the tree she had observed the blond while blushing with admiration at the determination shown by both him and his Pokémon.

* * *

 **What do you think so far? And I'm so sorry again for not updating quickly enough. I'm typing the next chapter as we speak and be out soon. Please review and message me whenever you can okay. X3**

 **Pokémon twilight wings was so amazing! I can't believe they give us this Sun and Moon as well as Sword and shield animations.**

 **Here are updates for Naruto's current Pokémon he has so far:**

 **Ame/Ame** \- level 12 – Male- Abilities: Torrent /Protean-Pokéball

Attacks: Pound, Lick, Mud Sport, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Double Team

 **Elekid/Thor** \- level 26 – Male - Abilities: Static/Vital Spirit -Quick Ball

Attacks: Thunder punch, Ice punch, Fire punch, Dynamic punch, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Signal Beam, Low Kick, Thunder Wave, Shock Wave, Swift, Light Screen, Cross Chop, Brick Break

 **Metang/Chrome** – level 37 – Genderless- Abilities: Clear Body/Light Metal -Heavy Ball

Attacks: Metal Claw, Confusion, Ice Punch, Iron Head, Zen Headbutt, Thunder Punch, Psychic, Bullet Punch, Pursuit, Magnet Rise, Light Screen, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Rock Polish, Power-Up Punch, Rock Slide, Body Slam

 **Victini/Hikari** – level 45 – Female- Abilities: Victory Star- Dream Ball

Attacks: Quick Attack, Headbutt, Incinerate, Searing Shot, Zen Headbutt, Flame Charge, Sunny Day, Thunder, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Will-O-Wisp, Psyshock, Grass Knot, V-create, Bolt Strike, Blue Flare, Glaciate

 **Zoroark/Menma:** – level 47 – Female- Abilities: Illusion - Luxury Ball

Attacks: Night Slash, U-turn, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Foul Play, Hone Claws, Pursuit, Agility, Sucker Punch, Counter, Extrasensory, Scary Face, Copycat, Dark Pulse, Hyper Voice, Shadow Claw, Focus Blast, Double Team, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Protect, Night Daze, Snarl, Low Sweep, Grass Knot, Hyper Beam

 **Genesect/Mars:** – level 89 – Male- Abilities: Download - Cherish Ball

Attacks: Flame Charge, Electroweb, Tri Attack, Gunk Shot, Zap Cannon, Bug Buzz, X-Scissor, Slash, Lock-On, Fell Stinger, Metal Sound, Shadow Claw, Energy Ball, Rock Polish, Giga Impact, Solar Beam, Toxic Light Screen, Reflect, Hyper Beam, Thunder, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Giga Drain, Flamethrower, Psychic Ice Beam, Flash Cannon, U-turn, Thunder Wave, Techno Blast

 **Gyarados/Tessa:** – level 52 – Female- Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie - Lure Ball

Attacks: Bite, Tackle, Twister, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rage, Crunch, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Hurricane, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Roar, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Earthquake, Return, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Scald, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Bulldoze, Dragon Tail, Swagger, Surf, Dark Pulse, Waterfall, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Outrage, Whirlpool, Zap Cannon, Dragon Breath

 **Sceptile/** **Saber** – level 60 Level: - Male - Abilities: Overgrow/Unburden -Safari Ball

Attacks: Dual Chop, Fury Cutter, Leaf Storm, Night Slash, Quick Attack, Leaf Blade, X-Scissor, Dragon Claw, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Energy Ball, Acrobatics, Swords Dance, Rock Slide, X-Scissor, Grass Knot, Substitute, Nature Power, Leech Seed, Dragon Breath, Grass Whistle, Synthesis, Frenzy Plant, Seed Bomb, Thunder Punch, Dragon Pulse, Giga Drain, Outrage, Power-up Punch, Seismic Toss, Dynamic Punch

 **Raikou/Zeus** \- level 62 Level: - Male - Abilities: Pressure/Volt Absorb-Fast Ball

Attacks: Extrasensory, Discharge, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Rain Dance, Calm Mind, Thunder, Dig, Body Slam, Double-edge, Zap Cannon, Detect, Signal Beam, Iron Head, Magnet Rise, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Hyper Beam, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Sandstorm, Charge Beam, Giga Impact, Volt Switch, Thunder Wave, Bulldoze, Wild Charge, Snarl, Signal Beam, Iron Head

 **Gengar/Kage** \- level 56 Level: - Male - Abilities: Cursed Body/Levitate -Dusk Ball

Attacks: Shadow Punch, Hypnosis, Lick, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Hex, Nightmare, Toxic, Venoshock, Hidden Power, Taunt, Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Psychic, Brick Break, Double Team, Sludge Bomb, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Will-O-Wisp, Embargo, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Disable, Foul Play, Icy Wind, Knock Off, Giga Drain, Zap Cannon

 **Rayquaza/Sora:** \- level 72 Level: - Male - Abilities: Air Lock -Ultra Ball

Attacks: Twister, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Air Slash, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Fly, Giga Impact, Extreme Speed, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, V- Create, Iron Head, Earth Power, Aqua Tail, Defog, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Solar Beam, Thunder, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Stone Edge, Dragon Tail, Surf, Dragon Ascent

 **Salamence/Tohru** – level 72 -Female – Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie- Friend Ball

Attacks: Ember, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Zen Headbutt, Fly, Crunch, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Return, Fire Blast, Steel Wing, Shadow Claw, Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Hyper Voice, Draco Meteor, Body Slam, Heat Wave, Toxic, Stone Edge, Protect

 **Mewtwo/Nova** – Level 100 –Genderless (In the story Mewtwo is a male) - Abilities: Pressure/Unnerve -Master Ball

Attacks: Psychic, Aura Sphere, Psystrike, Psycho Cut, Recover, Future Sight, Disable, Blizzard, Earthquake Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Thunder, Focus Punch, Foul Play, Gravity, Stone Edge, Rest, Solar Beam, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Sandstorm, Hail, Psyshock, Focus Blast, Water Pulse, Telekinesis, Giga Impact, Poison Jab, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Double Team, Safeguard, Protect, Light Screen, Calm Mind, Hidden Power, Magic Coat


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's Battle!" – People Talking

"Let's Battle!" – Pokémon Talking

 _'What's he/she doing?' – Thoughts/Flashbacks_

 _(She is safe) – (Author's note)_

' **Important info' - Legends/Mythical Pokémon Thoughts**

" **Important info" - Legends/Mythical Pokémon Talking**

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's day to you all today! I hope you like this one. I wanted to get this out before Valentines day but whatever. This is the longest chapter I ever written so I hope you enjoy. X3**

* * *

"A little higher... a bit more... perfect!" declared one of the older shopkeepers, having watched Tohru/Salamance and Chrome/Metang lift a massive banner with attached flower bouquets around the posts and higher walls of the town square.

"Looking good, you guys" A young man named Cassius nodded then turned to see Naruto and Elekid/Thor and his Froakie/Ame coming over carrying beautifully crafted vases blooming with exotic flowers, "These are the last of them Cassius, where would do you want them?" Naruto asked.

"By the fountain, again thanks for the help Naruto," a brutish young man grinned at the blond. The young man named Cassius was wearing studded leather clothing and spiky dyed blue hair in a mohawk fashion with silver studs in his ears and nose. Cassius is a computer technician currently residing in Camphrier Town in Kalos. Jiraiya introduced the two a couple days ago. Naruto liked his 'I-don't-care-what-anyone-says' attitude. Cassius had the responsibility of being the maintainer of the Pokémon Storage System in Kalos. He was asked by Bill from Kanto to take on the huge task.

' _You should never judge a book by its cover.'_ The blond thought with a smile.

Naruto nodded while his Pokémon placed the vases around the base of the town squares fountain that circled the inner settlement, "Thanks for the help Naruto, I know your busy yourself, but we don't have that many hands to help out with the decorations for the center square, I didn't think we could get this all done on time before the festival started" exclaimed the leather clothing man.

"It's nothing, I am glad I can help anyway I can," the blond nodded with his team behind him.

The man gave a chuckle, "Thanks again man, you're a lifesaver, of course, I won't have you just do a job for free either you know, hears a little something for helping out, Gourgeist can you give Naruto the envelope on the table please" Cassius asked his partner. A dark brown pumpkin with a glowing, yellow-orange face carved into the front, and a pair of nubby legs floated over to the blond. Naruto returned his team before taking out his Pokédex for the ghostly pumpkin.

 **Gourgeist: Pumpkin Pokémon:** _Singing in eerie voices, they wander town streets on the night of the new moon. Anyone who hears their song is cursed. It wraps its prey in its hair-like arms. It sings joyfully as it observes the suffering of its victim._

Abilities: Pickup/Frisk

 **This Gourgeist is Female and Registered to Cassius**

The Average-Sized ghost happily handed the teen the small bundle. Naruto used to be terrified of ghost type Pokémon when he was a child because of the horror stories he heard from the older kids when they were picking on him and the younger kids before he was kicked out of the orphanage.

' _I was only afraid because I was young and naïve, I didn't understand that ghost types just like to have fun and play a few pranks here and there, just like how I use to be, ghost types are completely harmless'_ Naruto nodded now glad that he understood the perspective of ghost types since he has one of his own. The blonde smiled at Gourgeist as she hand the blond the golden envelope before the blond waved bye to Cassius before walking away from the towns square.

* * *

Naruto walked in silence through the busy streets of Camphrier Town. The Camphrier Town celebration was setup for tomorrow, and Naruto was looking forward to watching the town's famous fireworks display first time. He was also looking forward to browsing the marketplace, with their fresh foods and ripe Berries making it the ideal place to resupply. There were also several merchants selling Trainer equipment like Pokéballs, Vitamin Drinks, and TM's, specialized move sets that could be taught to specific Pokémon.

The blond gave a nod, counting fifty-five hundred poke dollars Cassius gave him and his team for their hard work in helping out decorating. While staggering around town, he deviated from the main street and stumbled into a back alley-like place. Because there were various shops in this area, as he was thinking of buying some medical herb nearby…

"Wait! Please stop!" a female voice shouted

"Oo, scary, don't get so angry. I only was asking you to come to play with us."

"That's right, that's right. It'll be fun if you come to play with us, plus you might even feel good, too."

"Gyahaha! That's right!"

Naruto thought of overlooking the situation thinking the authorities would handle it, but somehow things didn't look suitable for the single female surrounded by three creeps in the less crowded vicinity. It looked like they were going to abduct the girl somehow forcibly.

The people who were passing by the area whispering if they should call the police and not knowing if they should step in or not. Well, the guys who were surrounding the girl were full of muscles and were wearing leather clothing on their bodies. The gang then released a Raticate, Primeape, Ninjask, now trying to intimidate the girl with numbers.

Since they were opponents an ordinary person would also hesitate to face against, it can't be helped, he guessed.

"Aa—excuse me, young lady, do you need assistance?" Just in case, Naruto call out to ask a question. If this were a misunderstanding, I'd be super embarrassed.

"Yes, please! Thank you so much!" Among the trio of thugs, the girl that was surrounded, had black rectangular glasses and her hair was in two twin ponytails tied by yellow rings. The blond approached the guys to help out the young lady.

"What is it, brat! Do you have business with us!?"

"OoOo, you're looking good, huh, pretending to be a hero of justice?" they said snickering at the blond approaching.

"Hey, you old farts, the young lady already said No, why can you not understand that. Now I suggest you leave instead of causing any more trouble" Naruto said with a terrifying glare

With those words, the complexion of those guys changed.

"What did you say!? This brat!"

"It looks like he won't understand unless he feels some pain!"

What did they mean by _'I won't understand? Did they teach me something before?'_ While Naruto was thinking, the three goons Pokémon attacked "Raticate use **Bite** , Primeape **Karate Chop** , Ninjask **Fury Cutter** now!" all three Pokémon attacks at the same time towards the blond.

' _Ame, let's wrap everything up with our new combo!'_ Naruto called out telepathically as the blond swiftly released the tiny water type into the fray. The Bubble Frog Pokémon immediately doing as he was ordered, using **Surf** as he rushed forward and effectively swept all three of his opponents in an enormous wave.

"What?!" the thugs called out, but the water type wasn't finished yet as he made the wave spiral into a twister before leaping toward the cyclone, then freezing the wave and three Pokémon inside with an **Ice Beam** , and ending it all as he used **Pound**. Ame slammed his white, glowing palm into the frozen column, destroying the frozen pillar and making his opponents crash down as he landed back onto the ground. All three of the goons Pokémon were unconscious. There was a brief moment of silence before the crowd behind cheered madly.

"We won't forget this!" After defeating the guys, they returned there Pokémon dashing off in a hurry leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"Now that's what I like to see, excellent job Ame," Naruto grinned, moving toward the tiny frog as it was slightly panting. Ame beamed hopped over to the blond proudly. Ame learned 'Surf' and 'Ice Beam' in just a short amount of time from Pervy Sage's Greninja. I guess some of the old man's training was paying off…

After defeating the goon trio and returning Ame, Naruto looked at the girl he helped and saw that she was looking back at Naruto in a dumbfounded expression.

"Are you okay, miss? You're not hurt, are you?" Naruto asked trying to be polite

"Eh, Ah! Ye-yes, I'm fine! Umm, you also, are you alright? They were planning to attack you…" The girl who asked for help earlier was wearing a white hat with a pale orange ribbon. For attire, she wore a white collared top with frills resembling sleeves, blue bracelets on her wrist, high waisted ankle-length black pants, and black and white heeled shoes.

"No problem, I'm fine." The blond said brushed his long bangs away from his blue eyes.

While Naruto was brushing off his tattered cloak for dust the thug left behind. The young girl was unable to keep her eyes away from the blond teen, he started to talk, looking confusedly at the pink-colored hair girls red face.

"Umm… Is there something wrong?" The blond askes puzzled from her slight pause

"Eh? Ah! No, nothing's wrong, un. I'm glad you're not hurt." She replied flustered with a tint of red on her cheeks. She avoided his gaze.

"I'm alright. Rather than that, we should get away from here." The blond teen assumed since the girl just had a considerably scary experience, it looked like she was still trembling a bit and hadn't calmed down. Because of that, the blond lead her away from the still curious crowd. Naruto dropped the petrified girl off at the town's local Pokémon Center to calm down before he departed to finish his shopping in town.

' _Alright back on track, Come on guys, how about lunch'_ he said, hearing the joyful cheer from his team in his mind while walking in the busy streets of Camphrier Town and saw some stalls and shops busy with customers, families were walking and enjoying the beautiful weather and restaurants and cafés were busy with customers. Naruto went up to a fruit and berry stand and bought about two dozen fresh berries along with some sweet apples and oranges.

* * *

Half an hour later, after the trip to the Pokémart to restock on medicine and he finally found the town's local florist who was selling herbs he could use. After some shopping and some large bags, Naruto quickly returned his larger shopping bags at the small inn he was staying in before leaving the crowded streets to rest under a shaded tree to cool off from the hot sun, at the foot of a grassy slope overlooking Camphrier Town. He sat against the thick bark of a tree and took out an apple as Hikari/Victini made herself comfortable on the teens' lap while blissfully munched on her Poké puffs. The blond bit the apple and relaxed, enjoying the downtime.

Thanks to Jiraiya's tutelage, some of his team members learned a good amount of knowledge from the perverts Pokémon. The old man's general team consists of Greninja, Venasaur, Toxicroak, Seismitoad, Shiftry, and Politoed.

Elekid learned 'Double Edge' and 'Protect' from Jiraiya's Venasaur. While Chrome learned 'Brick Break' from his Toxicroak as well as mastering two elemental punches in each of his claws at the same time. Hikari even learned 'Solar Beam' by herself from just watching Shiftry do it once (while she was still invisible). The blond was very pleased with his team's' hard work.

The old pervert left a couple of days ago in a hurry from getting a lead his former best friend named Orochimaru, the snake Sannin. One of the old man's sources said that he spotted a group calling themselves the 'Sound Four' doing some shady dealings with some goons who are dressed in red business suits and sport hairstyles resembling wisps of fire. Jiraiya stated he needed more detailed information on their interactions and told the blond to stay in Camphrier Town for a few days just until he returns promising he would give and unique item to Ame that he has gotten from his travel that you could not find in this region.

' _That sure got me to stay put if it's to help my team get stronger, I'm willing to follow the old man's lead for now'_ the blond thought already chewing the last piece of his snack before lifting the apple core within his grasp suddenly the young boy watched as flames ripped their way through the core scorching it dust from his gloved fingertips.

Jiraiya already has an established a vast information network across Kalos. The Toad hermit's specialty is intelligence gathering, and he has a spy network that runs from Kanto throughout the other far region's that he can use to gain information about a particular person or group to be used to his or his allies' advantage.

"I'm pretty surprised the old man hasn't found out about me yet, and he calls himself a spymaster," Naruto smirked. The blonde already knew the identified of the criminals the adults were discussing so heavy on. The organization is called Team Flare.

 **'** _ **Naruto what are your thoughts on this matter?'**_ Nova/Mewtwo

' _From what I have gotten for Diantha and the Pokémon league's organization data, they gotten from the group so far is that their primary goal, for now, is dealing around information on Mega Evolution and meteorite stones. No damage or casualties so far throughout the Kalos region, but I will stay alert if anything happens,'_ answered the powerful psychic type. Nova nodded now grasping the severity of the situation.

' _It's better than Pervy Sage finds out this information on his own, I still want to keep my cover as a naïve kid in place, just in case of any dangerous associations would be after me, so I wish to hide my strengths from people I do not fully trust. Also, Jiraiya's is a big boy; he can piece everything together instead of a kid feeding him highly classified information that should not be shared around the community and then the interrogation of who I am I just a massive headache I do not need right now.'_ Naruto responded.

Diantha also informed Naruto there might be a spy behind the scenes in the Pokémon league organization leaking information, but the person is still unknown, although Diantha said she would try to keep anymore classified information from leaking out, she has a lot on her plate herself.

Hikari finished her snack and flew up to perch herself onto her original spot on the teen's shoulder just as Naruto got up onto his feet to wipe the cinders from the brunt apple against his already black pants.

"We won't let them do as they please." The blond replied, Hikari agreed along with his team members in unison.

"Excuse me, sir!" a female voice yelled out. Naruto looked to see the pink-colored hair girl he helped out in town before running and racing to catch up with him with a fox Pokémon following close behind. Hikari immediately turned invisible before the girl got closer.

"Hello, sir, I'm sorry to bother you," she waved to the blond as she quickened her pace.

"Hello, again, miss how may I help you?" he questioned as the girl caught up to finally catch her breath.

"I'm sorry. Let me say my gratitude once again. Thank you very much for helping me back there." The girl replied, bowing her head formally.

"It's okay, no need to thank me. They weren't that strong of an opponent anyway." Naruto said, the scarlet eyed girl muttered in frustration.

"If only I had my Braixen with me, I could have easily beat those guys." Somehow, she said in a depressed tone.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Arianna, and this is my number one partner Braixen." Naruto took out his Pokédex for the fire fox beside the smiling girl.

 **Braixen: Fox Pokémon:** _It has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle. When the twig is plucked from its tail, friction sets the twig alight. The flame is used to send signals to its allies._

Abilities: Blaze/Magician

 **This Braixen is Female and Registered to Arianna**

"It's nice to meet you, Arianna and Braixen. I'm Naruto. By the way, why didn't you have Braixen with you before, are you a trainer?" he asked, tucking away his Pokédex.

"Yes, I am a trainer, but Braixen and my other Pokémon were at the Pokémon center resting after our morning training, I only left the Pokémon Center to do some light shopping before heading back" Braixen patted her trainers' shoulder in comfort hearing her depressed tone.

All of a sudden, a distance sound of panic shouts was heard from the teens spotting someone running up the slope to them. The blond noted that the frantic individual was Cassius shouting about a massive problem in town and needed help immediately. The computer technician in the city escorted both teens.

The blond sighed in aggravation in being pulled into an issue the city was having that had nothing to do with him. Cassius updated the blond about the situation about the local Snorlax in town. Cassius led the blond and to the Lord of Shabboneau's throne room as the noble explained his story.

Once a year, Snorlax comes down from the mountains and uproots and eats the roots of the harvested field's crops. By digging up the roots, Snorlax cultivates the fields and makes the edible plants grow. Every year, once Snorlax has dug up the roots, a festival takes place out of gratitude. There, Lord Shabboneau plays on his Poké Flute in appreciation, and Snorlax returns to the mountains once more. This year, however, the townspeople made all the preparations needed for the festival, but because Snorlax was not given the cue to return to the mountains, he remains immobile in the town. The reason for this is that Lord Shabboneau, who plays the Poké Flute, has not come.

Lord Shabboneau then cries in sorrow in not be able to solve the problem in dealing with the wild Snorlax. Nobody wanted to see this grown man wallowing in self-pity anymore until Arianna suggested asking Princess Allie for the flute back. Naruto tried to steer clear of getting involved, but Cassius added that the blond has a way with words, and he was perfect for the job (yeah Cassius threw Naruto under the bus lol). The lord bright beamed at the blond Uzumaki as the pudgy noble begged the blond, he was going as far as kneeling at his feet while holding onto his pants leg, refusing to let go until the teen agreed.

Naruto tried to keep the distressed look off of his face but failed miserably. The blond shoved the lord off before he got snot on his pants leg. Naruto half-heartedly agrees to get the flute back (it's not like he had a choice).

Cassius promised to owe him a huge favor if he did this for him and the town.

' _This still feels like there dumping me with their issues,'_ the blond sighed in annoyance.

"I volunteered as well to get the flute back from Princess Allie; Lord Shabboneau needs to play the flute for the Camphrier Town festival to wake up Snorlax" everyone looked at the scarlet eyed girl as she raised her hand to help.

"Also, I thought I could help you out in trying to convince Princess Allie to give back the Poke flute. Therefore, I'll be tagging along with you for now." Arianna said with a confident and innocent grin.

The blond was shocked while Hikari gripped her father's shoulder, she wasn't happy about the girl suddenly declaring that but felt that the scarlet haired girl was friendly (She's still invisible).

The two teens finally walked out of the town's estate when getting the full detail for their mini field trip Arianna turned to the irritating blond. The girl then exhaled seeing the blond was not trilled in the least from her following him. "look I'm sorry if I seem like I'm a bother, I just wanted to help out any way I could" the blond could hear the sincerity from her tone in wanting to help.

The blond shrugged, "its fine, and you're not a bother. I was asking, this head to our destination before it gets dark," the blond said before turning to away to get back on the path to reach the Parfum Palace.

"Ok!" Arianna beamed as she followed her temporary traveling companion.

* * *

The pair traveled in blissful silence from Camphrier Town, while passing the bridge connecting the town, the teens spotted the wild Snorlax taking a nap in the rice patty fields, as people worked around the huge Pokémon trying not to disturb it.

On they walked, always making sure to follow a straight path so that they wouldn't get lost in the thick forest — the duo walked north up Route 6, Palais Lane. They encountered a few more Pokémon in the forests, low-level Oddishs and such, and in one amusing occasion, they had even stumbled upon Kecleon, Espurr, Nincada, and Sentret.

"Are we almost there?" the blonds female companion asked, wiped a bead of sweat from her dark pink locks.

"Well, we're nearly there . . . another ten minutes, I think, and then we should be passing a Berry Farm up ahead." Naruto reports briefly looking at his Holo Caster map downloaded onto his Xtransceiver, and Arianna nods in acceptance.

"I was hoping we can stop for a break soon" she moaned in exhaustion

Naruto just sighed and conceded. "Let's keep going further, and then we can rest."

The beautiful thing about Rivière Walk was that it had a scenic route and an express route. For those who owned bikes are didn't want to go through the grass filled with wild Pokémon was perfect. But for battle-hungry trainers looking for prime opportunities to level up their Pokémon, catch new ones, or to enjoy the sites, then the land-based route below and snaking around the elevated bike route was preferred.

Naruto led them up the path as Arianna lingered behind a bit, already drained from the blazing sun. The blond felt pity for the girl and was about to call out the scarlet eyed girl over when he noticed a beautiful clearing up ahead. They could relax in for the time being.

Suddenly the thundering sound of hooves split the silence as a lone Bull charged through the bleak landscape.

"Watch out!" a shout of a child cried out. A raging Tauros, now bloodied and tired, and madder than ever rushed towards them, it tossed a struggling Herdier out of the way with a toss of its head. The Herdier that was trying to stop the Wild Bull Pokémon but hit a tree and fell to the ground after being flung away.

"Holy . . ." Naruto hissed, eyeing the Tauros charging forward the duo without stopping.

"Please, run away!" the distressed child cried, but before the blond could do anything, a blur of grey fur shot forward out of the treetops the mystery attackers tail glowed white as it flipped forward and leaped to hit the Tauros on its side with its glowing tail. Tauros rolled a good distance before stopping in a heap. It got up on shaky limbs, but it glared viciously at its attacker, who stood tensed and ready. The dust cleared a bit the blond could now make out who jumped to their aid.

A small, mammalian creature with bushy, white fur. Its muzzle is very cat-like, with a small, black and triangular nose. It has a fluffy grey-colored ruff around its neck and a short, bushy, and fox-like tail.

' _Eevee! – wait, was that 'Iron Tail'?"_ the blond teen remembered the fluffy fox that a few days ago that he just helped out on a whim in the forest. _'What is it doing here of all places?'_

Tauros head bashed around as it dug its hooves in the ground in anger. Eevee baring her fangs covering teen's side, stopping the bull from getting any closer to them. Before the Wild Bull Pokémon could charge another time it suddenly froze, its body became enveloped by a blue aura.

"Hikari send it flying!" the blond called out his command.

" **Yes, Papa!"** Hikari cried out, finally revealing herself. Hikari's head jerked up from her position then her eyes glowed a bright blue, as the battering Tauros was levitated into the air, as the dual fire type used **Psychic** to toss it far away from the duo, the bull Pokémon hit the dirt with a loud bang immediately knocking it unconscious.

After the tension faded, the pair could that a breather "Good job Hikari, also thanks for your help Eev-" when the blond turned around, not finding any sign of the tiny fox Pokémon as it swiftly disappeared, the teen wondering what just happened.

' _It's like it disappeared.'_ The blond thought to himself. _'I guess I was the only one who noticed its presence.'_ The blond thought seeing Arianna not responding from seeing a shiny Pokémon.

The Victini smiled, taking her place back on Naruto's shoulder as he glanced over to the flabbergasted pink haired female, "Can you please keep this quiet until we get back on the road again, please. I'll tell you later." The girl was astonished in witnessing the power of a mythical Pokémon but promised to keep it a secret.

Victini turned invisible once again as soon as the frantic child in farm clothes rushed towards the teens and quickly apologized for the scare of the kid's family Tauros running away from a mistake he made. At the same time, his parents were away for the day.

"This is going to take a while to clean up." The child sighed in sorrow.

". . ." Arianna and Naruto turned to look at each other, feeling pity for leaving the youngster alone to tidy up and offered to help him clean up the parts where the Wild Bull did most of the damage.

"Need some help?" Arianna offered, smiling in sympathy.

Naruto heaving a bag of trash over to the sandy-haired farmhand. "Thanks— they're heavy, right?" the young kid laughs, walking off to dispose of the broken farm equipment.

Naruto grumbles, walking back to the disaster area as they'd taken to calling it, and grabbing more garbage the Bull Pokémon knocked around while in anger. Naruto walked over to the broken fence line, to pick up whatever litter he can find. A few sticks, a photo that just needed a new frame, and a crumbled cover of an old Poké trainer's magazine . . .

"Huh" Naruto murmured, uncrumpling the old magazine, taking a look at the headline that was on the cover of the page. The kid came over, informing the blond they finished cleaning up the rest of the clutter before the pair departed.

"I must thank you guys for your help— by the way, and I'm Mark, what's your names?" Mark smiled at the group, who returned the smile.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto stated with a small smile.

"My name is Arianna." Arianna smiled before, ducking into a brief bow.

"Before you go, here have these," Mark chirped as he slid a leather pack off his back and handing it to Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned, unzipping the bag. Arianna peeked over the blond's shoulder to also look through the contents within.

The blond pulled out a cluster of berries that looked like a Razz berry, but the strange thing about the mysterious fruit is that it wasn't the typical pinkish color but a bright gold instead.

' _A Golden Razz Berry?'_

"This is a new line of Razz berries that my dad just created a year ago. We haven't even sold them in the market yet. My dad told me that Golden Razz Berries would greatly increase a Trainer's chances of catching a Pokémon they encounter in the wild."

"Wow, are you sure it okay to be giving these to us?!" Arianna said in disbelief.

"of course, we have plenty of these still in the farmhouse, I no problem." Mark grinned in eagerness

"We greatly appreciate it, thanks," the blond teen smiled, handing half of the pouch to Arianna to store away in her shoulder purse.

"I'm happy to oblige, have a safe trip you two!" Mark waved bye to the pair as they walked away from the farmstead.

"Well, that was a lot of excitement." Naruto sighed, walking down the trail, putting his arms behind his head.

"I know." Arianna nodded. "Thank you, Naruto, for saving me, again." She feel embarrassed

"It's no problem" The boy turned his head to the slightly to the right to face them before he grinned that caused her to blush slightly as his face was handsome. The pair were walking forward to reach the palace before nightfall.

The duo found a suitable spot now to take a well-deserved break before continuing their journey.

"So, I already saw your Froakie before but what other kinds of Pokémon do you have with you?" Arianna asked, sitting beside her Braixen and pulling out a small canteen from her handbag. Unscrewing the lid, she asked, "I'm really curious so far."

"Well besides Ame my Froakie . . . I have an Elekid named Thor, a Salamance named Tohru, a Victini and Metang named Victini and Chrome." The blond named like it wasn't a big deal.

"That's . . . a lot of Pokémon." Arianna blinked in surprise, giving Naruto an assessing look. "You trying to start a collection?"

"No, I just have marvelous friends!" Naruto laughed nervously as he scratches behind his head in embarrassment, he know he goes off on a tangent every time he introduces his amazing teammates.

"So, what about you? What do you do, since you're a trainer?" Naruto asked as Hikari flew off from his shoulder to the flower field close by.

"I'm actually a performer" she sheepishly said

"You're a Pokémon performer?" Naruto blinded owlishly; Arianna awkwardly pushed down her hat onto her face. "I rather not talk about that; please," the girl begged. Nodding when the boy gave him a knowing look.

"Do you have any relatives?" Arianna asked, intrigued, analyzing the blond.

The blond didn't overthink about it if he told her a little bit (but not too much) "No, I'm an orphan" Naruto stated, "I was born in a village named Konoha on the borders of Vaniville Town but I soon left and traveled several regions, and now I'm back in Kalos. I have seen so many places . . . there are some places that I want to visit soon though." The blond shot her a tense grin. Arianna was amazed at someone as young as Naruto visiting so many places for someone so young. She was envious of visiting so many places.

The pink-haired teen noticed the blond looking uncomfortable talking about his hometown, so she quickly changed the topic.

"You and Hikari get along so well. I was so surprised to see a legendary Pokémon. I couldn't take my jaw up off the ground," Arianna laughed.

 **"My Papa is amazing isn't he . . . he's strong, smart, and I always feel safe when I'm around hi-"** Naruto instantly covered her mouth from additional praises.

"She doesn't need to know any of those things, Hikari," Naruto muttered, somewhat embarrassed by her compliments. Naruto briefed Arianna on how he met the dual fire type when he journeyed to Unova.

Hikari flew back over to play in the open field with Braixen. Sensing an opportunity, the Naruto sends out Ame and Thor to relax as well. The four seem to be having a good time.

Arianna smiled kindly. "I have a relative that lives in Kanto that's like a big sister to me. She's older than me though — she started in Kanto herself."

"It's a good place to start . . . I traveled around for a bit, but I just wanted to see how I handled my home nation's league before any other leagues overseas." He stated, chugging down his canteen.

"I wish I had enough confidence to travel outside Kalos," Arianna revealed, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Hey, it's your journey and how you go through with it is up to you." The blond declared. Naruto got up from his resting spot to stretch. "It's not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what's realistic." Bringing his head back until his face was facing the sky, Naruto closed his eye as he released a sigh.

What the blond stated stunned the girl, Arianna looked at the ground in deep thought in what the blond was saying. As they sat there in silence, Arianna looked at Naruto before she asked a question that was on her mind.

"So . . ." Arianna started the conversation again after a brief pause. "You said you live in Konoha? Do you ever go back to visit?"

Before the blond could reply, Hikari swiftly flew over the teens to put a crown of flowers around Naruto's head.

" **Me and Braixen made you two flower crowns. I hope you like them,"** Hikari beamed. The fire fox strolled over with a smile on her face as it put a tiara of flowers on her trainers head herself.

"Thank you, Braixen. I love it" Arianna hugged her starter Pokémon then glanced over to the blond to see reaction to the sweet gesture.

"Do I look like royally now?" the blond teased while tickling the mythical Pokémon as she giggled in delight while Thor and Ame came over to the teen pretended to bow to a king with Naruto still had the flowery crown on.

"He's a great guy," the girl softly said to herself

"Did you say something, Arianna?" Naruto turned his head to the left to look at her, "N-n-no, nothing important," the girl said, waving her hands in the air anxiously with a pink blush across her cheeks.

 _'Is she sick or something?'_ Naruto thought to himself as she went finish packing her things in a hurry. Naruto thought about her panicky actions for a moment before shrugging it off. The blond returned Thor and Ame to their Pokéballs and looked at the girls red-faced. After all the duo completed packed up their gear, they continued on their way in reaching the Parfum Palace.

* * *

Momentarily the teens arrived at their destination and strolled toward the gate. The man standing at the entrance stood in the way and requests for 1000 Poké dollars per person to enter the palace. Arianna objects to the owner's attitude that one can never have too much money. The gate guard says that the money is used to help maintain the palace.

"I can't believe this; hold on Naruto I got this hold on" the girl turned away from her traveling companion and dug inside her pale orange purse to search for the appropriate amount of money to pass for them both.

The blond glanced over to Arianna, as she was busy digging in her bag.

' _Good, she distracted'_ the blond thought as the girl was sidetracked, he looked into the eyes of the arrogant looking gate guard that just noticed the blond in front of him.

"hey brat, what are you looking a-"the guard abruptly stopped talking as Naruto's eyes glowed crimson and caught the gate guard in his **Hypnosis**. The man stiff form slows to a stop, entirely just before its eyes start to drift downward.

' _You will let us both pass; do you understand'_ the blond demanded within the man's mind as he nodded in a daze under the Uzumaki's spell.

' _After you awaken, you will not have any regulation of this conversation, once I release you,'_ the blond still holding the man under his influence. The guard nodded in confirmation to the blonds' command even in a haze.

Naruto closed his eyes, smirking just as the guard abruptly snapped back to life. The man rubbed his forehead, not remembering what just happened but immediately straightened up once he spotted the teens still in front of him.

"I'm sorry, please enter, you don't have to pay anything" The guard quickly stepped back to immediately open the gate for the pair apologizing for wasting their time. Arianna was surprised that the guard changed his mind so soon as she had the wad of cash in her hands but didn't choose to ask any further as the duo stepped into the palace.

The teens didn't notice the rustling in the bushes from behind them before they walked in the gate. A pair of furry white ears popped out, then the furry head of the wild shiny Eevee recognizing the pair of teens entering the estate.

Eevee was determined to follow. She looked up, spotting a tree branch leaning close enough to the railing of the gate. Eevee climbed the tree quite quickly, balancing herself on the branch before she got a running start before leaping over the pointy edges of the castles fence. Eevee sailed over the side of the wall but did not calculate her landing approach. Eevee shrieked panicky while plunging from the treetops until she crash-landed in a large shrub onto a furry surface, preventing her from any injury. Eevee hopped out of the bushes shaking off the twigs and loose leaves from her white fur before continuing her pursuit for the teens.

Suddenly the tiny fox's fur stood on edge upon hearing the snarling noise behind her. Eevee looked behind her now, noticing when she landed on top of. A growling Furfrou was giving Eevee a look that promised pain. Eevee speedily bolted from the bigger Normal type Pokémon as it was right on the Evolutions Pokémon heels.

Furfrou was getting irritated by Eevee's constant evasion. The Poodle Pokémon then soon started shooting endless **Charge Beams** at the terrified shiny fox.

"What's that sound?" The mini explosions caught the attention of the teens. The teens spotted the terrified Evolution Pokémon racing toward them at an alarming pace.

"Eevee?!" Naruto cried out in disbelief

"Is that a shiny Eevee?!" Arianna exclaimed.

Eevee immediately dove into the blond's tethered clock to hide from the danger. Naruto tried, grabbing onto the terrified fox hiding in his clothes as it clutched to his chest, trembling from the now barking Poodle Pokémon. It was soon chased away from Arianna's Braixen.

 **Furfrou: Poodle Pokémon:** _Historically, in the Kalos region, these Pokémon were the designated guardians of the king. Trimming its fluffy fur not only makes it more elegant but also increases the swiftness of its movements._

Abilities: Fur Coat

 **This Furfrou is Male**

"What is the meaning of all this racket, are you commoners behind all this noise?!" a girl that looked about 8 with long curly bright red locks and a puffy pink gown replied rather arrogantly to Naruto and Arianna.

The blond just rolled his eyes and looked in a different direction while Arianna blinked, "By any chance, are you Princess Allie?"

"That's right!" Allie responded, expecting awe, "Since I'm royalty, then you two peasants should be greeting me with proper respect."

Lord Shabboneau first mentioned princess Allie as the one who had the Poké Flute, which was needed to wake up a Snorlax to start a festival in Camphrier Town. One day, she visited the Palace and, without asking, took the Poké Flute because she thought it looked pretty. Because Lord Shabboneau had good relations with her father, he never tried to get it back.

Naruto just gave her a blank face, "respect is earned not given brat, and I don't see why you're bragging. Trying to be a Blastoise when you're obviously just a Squirtle."

"Just what do you mean by that?!" Princess Allie screamed as Arianna jumped in trying to quickly defuse the situation

"I'm sorry about my friend, Princess Allie, may we have the Poké flute back please, it's important for the people down in Camphrier Town" Arianna asked with a bright smile.

"No, I have it in my possession because it suits my taste better, instead of being own by the fat old man in that dirty old town, my daddy said I'm the best, so I should get whatever I want," the 8-year-old said snobbishly.

"So, your dad does the work, and you're just leaching of his finances and taking credit from what he does, I bet you have not worked a day in your life, and that makes you a spoiled brat" The blond stated without a tinge of hesitation in his voice as he said everything calmly.

Princess Allie got furious at what she felt was disrespect, "who are you anyway?! How dare you show me such disrespect, I should call the guards!"

Arianna felt dread in trying to diminish the two arguing. Eevee popped its head out of the blond's cloak as it heard all the shouting revealing herself. Princess Allie instantly noticed the uncommon colored Pokémon and focused on Naruto, "I change my mind! I challenge you, blond peasant, and if I win, I get that Pokémon!"

Naruto looked down, feeling Eevee trembling in hearing the Princess Allie's demand in possession of her.

' _All of you humans are the same,'_ Naruto heard Eevee thoughts as she shuddered in fear.

Naruto brought his head down while stroking Eevee fur. "Sorry, kid, but this Eevee is my Pokémon," Eevee head jerked up from the blond's declaration in disbelief.

"I don't care if it's yours, I want it right now!" Princess Allie stomped her foot into the dirt, throwing a hissy fit.

"What?! Eevee isn't a thing! You can't just want someone else's Pokémon because you see them and like them!" Arianna yelled; she was starting to see why Naruto instantly disliked her.

Princess Allie got furious at being rejected in her she thought belongs to her, "Then how about a battle?! I'll show you how good I am!"

"I'd battle you, but a Magikarp's more challenging," Naruto said moments later, not caring what she said as he turned to leave the estate.

"If you win, I'll give you the Pokéflute!" she shouted. The blond abruptly stopped when hearing the child's proposal but was still about to decline.

"Come on, Naruto, we came all this way for the flute just one battle, please," Arianna pleaded, pulling the blond aside begging. The blond sighed in aggravation.

"Fine, let's battle" the blond crossed his arms in annoyance as he put Eevee down. The group made their way to an open battlefield at the back of the castle.

"Remember if I win, I get that white Eevee, you blond-haired bumpkin!" She yelled and tossed her next Pokéball onto the field.

Another Furfrou appeared onto the field, but this one was trimmed into a Matron Trim fashion.

"I didn't agree with that, but what makes you think you will win?" Naruto smirked questioned the child while taking out Thors Quick Ball from his belt but noticed Eevee growling and ran to the middle of the field to face the Furfrou.

"You what to battle, Eevee?" the puzzled teen asked. Eevee knew the blond just made up that excuse to protect the her so she could leave peacefully.

'I just don't want to owe you anymore favors. It has nothing to do with me helping you because you're a nice human or nothing like that!' Eevee stated while pitifully blurting out her excuse to battle with the teen.

"Alright, then let's do it" Eevee cried out its name nodded readily on his orders.

"Furfrou use Tackle!" Princess Allie shouted as her Furfrou growled, leaping forward for a very obvious tackle. The Poodle was fast, but not fast enough to best Eevee.

"Quick Attack, Eevee!" Eevee charged forward, making the quadruped, canine skid back a few feet as it made a direct hit.

"Bite Furfrou," The Furfrou lunged forward with its jaws opened wide.

"Dodge it!" Naruto cried Eevee danced out of the way of the attack in time.

"Eevee, use Swift!" Naruto cried, and Eevee leaped forward and leaned her head back before snapping it forward and unleashing a torrent of rapidly spinning stars at the Poodle Pokémon, instantly striking it from all directions.

"Furfrou, use Charge Beam!" Princess Allie called, and Naruto countered with a "Jump over it!"

An orb of yellow electricity erupted from Furfrou's mouth, Eevee utilized some supreme leg power to jump over it— if she had gone under or tried to dart to the side there was a good chance she'd still have been licked from the electricity.

Still, it left the Eevee airborne even as Furfrou quit with its Charge Beam. "Bite Furfrou!" The Furfrou lunged forward with its jaws opened wide.

"Swift now!" Eevee let out a piercing cry and turns on a dime in the air to release the little star-shaped attacks called Swift, making them explode like mini fireworks, the remains like stardust falling from the sky.

Furfrou was sent hurtling back to the ground. Eevee swiftly landed on all fours, though she crouched in a ready position.

"Eevee, Quick Attack again!" Naruto commanded. Eevee shot forward again, doe grey eyes glinting in determination.

"Charge Beam Furfrou!" Princess Allie ordered. Each hit created a small explosion, smoke starting to cover the area Eevee was closing in on.

"use Quick Attack and go straight into the smoke!" Naruto encouraged Eevee to keep going straight into the cloud of dust. Eevee looked at the blond for a moment before she shot forward, a trail like a starlight following her as she headed straight for the dusty veil.

"Keep using Charge Beam until you hit that little furball!" the irritated Princess screamed out in frustration.

Even within the blanket of smoke, Eevee skillfully dodged all the Charge Beams sent her way with ease, using her small body to her advantage. Once the blond sensed the Evolution Pokémon was close enough, Naruto gave his command.

"Iron Tail!"

Princess Allie gasped in dismay as Eevee sprung up from the smoke as it somersaulted in midair to let her tail, which glowed white, hit the top of the Furfrou dead on. Furfrou collapsed face-first on the ground with a heavy, shuddering thud that seemed to rattle the canine Pokémon's bones. The poodle Pokémon left itself wide open.

"Eevee, jump up and use Quick Attack once more straight down" Naruto ordered. Eevee expertly sailed over Furfrou's shaken form, as she performed her Quick Attack.

"Furfrou, dodg—" Princess Allie tried to tell her Pokémon, but Eevee had executed a well-placed Quick Attack to the back of Furfrou's left flank and sent the more massive Pokémon tumbling down with a heavy thud.

"Finish this up with Tackle!" Naruto said, and Eevee leaping forward to land a heavy tackle to the Furfrou side, who cried out and fell with a thump, and tried once more to get up, before finally knocking out.

The young red-headed child looked at her defeated Furfrou in shock and fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes.

"No way... How could I possibly lose to a peasant! "She cried as she throws herself on to the ground in tears, throwing another outburst. Naruto rolled his eyes at her and decided to take pity on her.

"You never stood a chance in the first place; I bet you have only had that Furfrou for less than a day. Being a trainer is not about just having fun; these Pokémon are our beloved friends; the second we capture them. They are not pets. Until you understand that you will NEVER be a good trainer. I hope you learned something valuable from this. Remember the lesson, not the disappointment." Naruto said as he passed by the bewildered girl. Princess Allie looked at the ground in shock as the blond teen walked by her and picking up the Pokéflute she had dropped.

"Having everything handed to you on a silver platter doesn't necessarily equate to happiness, you know." Princess Allie jerked her head up, hearing the voice closer, now noticing the blond bending down, looking at the child straight in the eye.

"You're still young; you are allowed to make mistakes." The little redhead child looked down to the ground, reddened with embarrassment as Naruto gave her a tender smile while patted her head softly.

"What's your name, by the way? I don't think I caught it" the child timidly asked

"Naruto." Princess Allie gulped, blushing heavy in the face of Naruto's unintentionally charming grin.

"Naruto-dono, then," Princess Allie stood up in a hurry brushing off her periwinkle gown in an embarrassed fashion. Naruto scratches the back of his head in confusion in hearing the stubborn child changing her tone so suddenly.

"We better head back to Camphrier Town, Naruto," Arianna hastily pulled the blond away from the Princess, noticing the kid getting too relaxed around the blond.

"Wait! won't you at least stay for dinner; you can even stay the night if you like!" Princess Allie recommended. The blond was about to decline the Princess's offer but then overheard the sound of Hikari's stomach grumbling from his shoulder. Then the blond noticed how much time has passed.

The sun sank lower in the sky, light of day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night, crickets chirping, dusky, colors subdued in the fading light, air became more relaxed, evening landscape, fading light. Naruto was about to thank Eevee for a good battle but once again that Eevee vanished without a trace after the match was over. Then blond wanted to thank the little spitfire for battling with him, oh well.

"I guess staying one night wouldn't hurt" the blond responded. Princess Allie cheered in her head in glee while Arianna pouted in quietly, aware that the child was already developing a crush on the handsome blond. Princess Allie happily leads the teens inside the Palace to supper.

* * *

Naruto crossed his arms, leaning over the railing of Parfum Palace while looking up at the stars that lit up the sky like snowflakes in the night, yet appear still, like an old photograph. Naruto smiles, feeling the wind blowing his hair into his tousled mane.

" **Papa, your here,"** he looked back, spotted Hikari floating over to him with a bright smile perching herself once again on his shoulder to snuggle the teen in support.

"We noticed you disappeared after dinner and went to look for you." Arianna said worriedly

"It's nothing" The whiskered blond sighed, remembering the scene down in the dining room before dinner even started Hikari accidentally revealed herself when she flew from the blond's shoulder to get a better look inside but crashed into some steal armor that lined the hallways. The room of Princess Allie, her father, and a few of her relatives instantly noticed the non-local Pokémon and focused on Naruto. The teen was about to make a move to shield Hikari from view, but then the room immediately clapped and cheered, thinking Hikari was a mystical performer of some sort. Hikari didn't speak telepathically to anyone, but she smiled while vanishing and reappearing to entertain the small crowd while they clapped in glee from the tiny Pokémon performance. Naruto exhaled in relief from these turns of events.

" **I sorry Papa, I didn't mean to reappear"** Hikari apologized

"I know you didn't I don't blame you," the blond said, rubbing the fire type soft cheek as she purred contentedly.

"Today was pretty eventful; were head back to Camphrier Town morning, right?" she asked coming to stand by the blond's side as he nodded before he thrown his arms behind his head. The two teens were in a blissful silence letting the night breeze blow-by.

"I bet it your schedule will be packed by the time we head beck, you know being Kalos Queen, and all" Naruto abruptly stated

"You have no idea! I always hav-"she stopped herself the whirled around, witnessing the blond chuckle at her stupefied face.

"how did you find out?!" The scarlet-eyed girl said as she quickly turned away so Naruto wouldn't see her embarrassed expression.

"when we helped Mark clean up, I found an old magazine in a trash pile, but what was on the cover was more shocking was you on the cover with your Braixen when you were chosen as the new Kalos Queen" Aria was embarrassed that the blond found out her secret that way.

"I'm sorry, I kept it secret from you," she said

"it's not a problem, I understand you wanting to keep a low profile, don't worry I won't say anything" Naruto assured.

Arian blushed a bit and cleared her throat "thank you, I actually came to Camphrier Town to do a minor performance for the festival, but things happened, and here we are." She grinned, explaining her situation.

The girl exhaled then turned to face the blond "Let me reintroduce myself, my name Aria and I'm Kalos Queen. I sometimes go as far as to wear a disguise to avoid the media's attention, and I love going shopping for new clothes." She said with a happy gleam in her eye.

"Nice to meet you, Aria, but I got to say Arianna is still pretty great too," he grinned as she looked at the blond Uzumaki with a smile.

"Hey Naru-"the strawberry haired girl didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because the blond put his finger against her lips, shushing her, making the Aria blushed vividly.

Naruto smirked, looking back, bend them as he stood up from his spot from the ledge of the castle. "You can come out now; I know you're there."

The same shiny Eevee crept out of the shadows looking timidly up at Naruto, Eevee's head lowered and its long bang in the way as it creep closer. Nonetheless, Naruto smiles invitingly as he bent down to his knees to observe the Pokémon.

"Were following us all this time, Eevee?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer. The Pokémon looked away in a huff.

"I was not! It's not like I came here because I wanted anything!" Naruto and Hikari sweat dropped hearing Eevee rant

"You two were just going the same direction I was going!" Eevee said trying to make an excuse. Aria was confused because she could only hear Eevee's loud barks as it pointed angrily at her blond companion. She had not been paying attention to it earlier, but Naruto seemed to actually understand what Eevee was saying.

"Wow, never met anyone that could talk to Pokémon" Aria cried out in amazement and Naruto turned to her.

"It's a gift." He said casually and she face planted. She had been expecting him to give her a lecture about connecting your heart to the hearts of Pokémon or something like that. His answer was... not very satisfying to say the least. As the blond turned back to the Normal type.

"Thanks for following my orders during the match Eevee you are really strong" Naruto cannot resist the grin that splits his face when he catches the wide-eyed expression of Eevee. Vaguely, Eevee nervousness expression reminds him of Hinata.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I wasn't concerned about you or anything, but of course, you know how great I am" she puffed up in pride from the recognition.

"well If that's all I you need –" the blond said about to turn away from the Normal type.

"Wait just one minute!" Eevee cried

"You can't just walk away from me just like that, you should feel humbled I came all this way to-" she stopped herself before shuffling her paws to avoid the blonds blue eyed gaze.

"Eevee do you want to come along with me?" the teen suddenly suggested. Eevee looked up at the blond speechless with a huge blush on its furry cheeks.

"What, why would I want to do that! It's not like I really like you or anything! No, I didn't mean that! Wait, forget I said that!" the tiny fox exclaimed trying to look away to make some excuse to her true feelings (This Eevee is a major Tsundure). Eevee then awkwardness pointed at one of the Pokéballs on Naruto's belt. The blond abruptly laughs before backing up a reasonable distance away from the tiny fox before facing it once more.

"I need to defeat you in a battle first to make this fair. Part of capturing a Pokémon is about actually battling it first. Otherwise, it is like cheating." He said to the Normal type Pokémon as she looked at the blond in shock. Eevee already knew this blond human was noble in a weird kind way.

"good luck Naruto." Aria said as she took a step back to watch the battle.

Naruto already knew Eevee had some battle experience, so he thought carefully who to choose. The blond was a bit annoyed that he didn't specifically know Eevee move set unless Naruto caught her, but he guessed that would take some of the fun out of it anyway. Before the blond could call out one of his team members, someone released themselves from one of his Pokéballs and landed on the ground and displayed her FULL size to the now snarling Eevee. Tohru came out, snarling at the tiny fox in annoyance.

"Hey Tohru, what's up, I didn't call you out?!" He yelled up to the giant Pokémon, while she sent a glare at the small in comparison fox-like Pokémon.

"I WILL NOT STAND BY WHILE ANYONE BELITTLES MY MASTER, NO ONE!" She shouted in a roar before flexing her wings in an intimidating manner.

That didn't stop the smaller fox Pokémon as it leaped forward, throwing a stream of stars at the dragoness, but it barely even tickled her before Tohru's tail glowed brightly, and she swung it at Eevee. She was to slow to dodge and ended up being hit by the attack head-on and knocked out...

Naruto was going to call out Ame to battle Eevee to make the capturing fair. Naruto groan from the unfair matchmaking.

Salamence happily cried out as the shiny dragon lumbered towards the blonde teen, nearly knocking Naruto over as it slammed her head into his stomach in an attempt to cuddle.

"That was... brutal." Aria said from behind the blond boy she was following.

"You so weird sometimes Tohru, oh, say hello to Aria." Naruto said. The shiny Salamance turned and eyes to her and glared with burning rage at a human that was not her master.

Tohru looked up at Aria and studied her, making the girl squirm under his gaze. "Mence." she said with a frown. Hey, she was extremely protective of the one human that raised her. Lots of Pokémon got this way and were slightly jealous of others being around their trainers.

Naruto felt bad for Eevee and took out a mostly pink Poké Ball with tan shapes on it going from the bottom of the Poké Ball to slightly above the blue ring that goes horizontally across the ball, a Heal Ball.

"Congratulations." Aria smiled, watching the blonde boy look at the Heal Ball.

"Thanks." Naruto allowed Hikari to leap back into his shoulder and snuggle in his hold. "I think I'll name her . . Neon."

"Neon, that's a nice name." Aria agreed.

After the blond caught the feisty Pokémon, he stooped down to her level, releasing her once more. When Eevee was released she immediately popped out fur bristled in anger from the quick defeat.

"Hey, Eevee, what do you think of the name Neon, do you like it?" Naruto asked for the white fox's opinion on the name. Eevee thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Very well, I guess that's an acceptable name, but don't think I have acknowledged you as my trainer yet, just so we're clear about this agreement" Eevee huffed at the blond before scowling at Tohru. The shiny dragon glared back in resentment before the blond returned both of them before they started another fight.

"What am I going to do with you two?" as Hikari and Aria laughed at his predicament

* * *

The trip back to Camphrier Town was a breeze. After leaving the Parfum Palace a dawn princess Allie told them to come to visit again before shoving a bag full of 'Big Nuggets' into the blond's face, the young child was flushed when stating this was the prize money from the match with her the other day. The blond thought this was unnecessary, but princess Allies' father insisted the blond deserved it, nevertheless (A single Big Nugget is around $30,000 each, damn rich people).

Naruto and Aria returned to Camphrier Town with the flute. The pudgy noble thanked the teens with tears of joy running down his face. Everyone laughed, seeing Naruto swiftly dodged the nobles 'thank you' hugs. Naruto also rewarded a 'Skill Belt' from Cassius when he had returned returning the flute.

After the flute was played for the wild Snorlax, the huge Pokémon woke up after eating its fill and returned to the mountain top in peace. Shortly the festival was in full swing later on that day. The celebration was something of a street party for the whole neighborhood to let their hair down and be silly. Everywhere you looked, the painted faces of children and adults grinned back at you. In the center of the street were performers of every type. There were jugglers and magicians and dancers.

Aria performed a fantastic routine with Braixen and her Vivillon. She wore a greenish-blue gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A round, high collar made of silk-like materials headed the ankle-length robe. A puff of wind swept through her pink hair as Vivillon used its **Gust** to lift her high in the air. He was also impressed when Braixen used its **Mystical Fire** and lit up the entire stage without burning anything.

Naruto gave the girl a small wave of encouragement as soon as she looked his way. She waved back at him, enthusiastically in return. Aria then shot the blond a signal to meet her after the show. After the show was finally over, Aria accepted flowers from plenty of fans in the crowd after her marvelous performance.

The blond stood by the stage, waiting for his new friend to finish signing autographs.

"Should I be called you miss Kalos queen now?" he chuckled, seeing her enormous bouquet of roses.

"Oh, stop, please don't call me that," she giggled at his small joke as the stage director quickly took her flowers for her just as Braixen and Vivillon followed behind her.

Naruto grinned and pulled out his Pokédex, aiming it at the Pokémon.

 **Vivillon: Scale Pokémon:** _Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat. The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales._

Abilities: Shield Dust/Compound eyes – (It had the Meadow Pattern)

 **This Vivillon is Female and Registered to Arianna**

"Did you enjoy the show?" the pink-haired teen asked as she curled her finger nervously around her undo as she pulled the blond behind stage out of the prying eyes of the press.

"yeah, your performance as really cool, I didn't know you could use wind and fire in that way," the blond smirked interested in her act on stage.

" **You were pretty up their Aria,"** Hikari reappeared to praise the performer. The girl beam from the mythical Pokémon praised and the blond's complements. But then again thinking of her early departure tonight after the festivities are over.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now, huh" Then Aria said, looking away gloomily.

"Hey this isn't goodbye forever I still see you on TV whenever I get the chance to see it" he grinned

"You better watch them okay!" she points to the blond with her hands on her hips as she nods at him as he promised to watch her next show on TV. Aria was about to walk into her dressing room but then turned to hold out her hand to the blond for a handshake. Naruto shook the girls had nodded to her in a brief farewell for now, but then the blond felt a piece of paper slip into his gloved fingertips when he pulled away from her.

The blond looked down noticing an array of digits on the slip of paper he was baffled as he looked up at Aria before she hurriedly walked into her dressing room.

"Remember to call me, okay" Aria shot the blond a charming wink before softly shutting the door behind. She heavy blushed as she embraced Braixen as her starter Pokémon applauded her as she finally mustered the courage to give the blond teen her main phone number.

"I'll call you" she heard Naruto reply from behind the door. Aria felt her heartbeat quicken. She heard distance footsteps as she peeked out the door as she watched the blond leave down the hallway. Aria smiles while chasing Naruto's figure with her eyes.

* * *

The blond grabbing some sweet dumplings from a stall nearby (he shared a few with Hikari in secret) before seating himself back on the bleacher facing the stage. The teen was suddenly put in a headlock from behind. "I'm so proud of you, Naruto!" Jiraiya said with a broad grin. "I saw that. Gone just a day, and you already found yourself a beauty."

Naruto glared that the white-haired older man before quickly looked around to ensure no one was around. "Shut up, pervy sage, she just a friend." Naruto threw his elbow back swiftly caught the man in the gut.

"Uglk!" Jiraiya grunted but never lost his smirk. "Ah to be young and in love." Naruto released a Pokémon before the old man noticed. Jiraiya jumps as he's startled before quickly looking to the side when he heard growling and saw Menma/ Zoroark in the shadows about to take a step forward to the pervert her claws enlarged, in a warning.

"You were saying?" the blond smirked as Jiraiya started to sweat in fear spotting Menma closing in. Jiraiya pleaded for the blond to return the scary black fox before she ripped him to shreds. The blond returned the black fox before the old pervert made a big commotion.

Naruto bit into one of his skewers of his dumplings watching the festival goers out and about in the crowd.

"How's training going?" Jiraiya asked to change the subject.

"it's been fine so far, have you got the information you've been searching for?" the blond replied

"yeah not so much but I'm not giving up yet, I think this is the part we have to part ways" the older man said while slapping his hands onto his knees with a loud sigh

"I see," Naruto shrugged coolly as he finished off the rest of his treat before tossing the skewer away in separate trash bin close by.

"But before I head out, how about one last battle for old time's sake, what do you say, brat?" Jiraiya asked as he leaned back with his arms behind his head, Naruto noticed a teasing look on the man's face, but there was a bit of a challenge in his eyes.

Naruto smirked and stood up from the bleachers. "Let's go, old man."

"Hey, who are you calling old?" Jiraiya called out as Naruto made his way towards the forests edge. The woodland seemed ominously quiet. They paused, now that even the sound of their own footfalls was silent, all that could be heard was the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind.

"Come out, Greninja!" The Ninja Pokémon stood ready on the other side of the field with his master.

"Go, Ame," Naruto called his Froakie that was ready for battle. Jiraiya watched as Naruto was kneeled and talking to Ame as they stood facing each other.

"You can start whenever your ready, kid!" as Jiraiya called out to the teen

"Fine by me, Ame, use Double Team!" Naruto shouted. Froakie glowed before making copies of itself.

"Greninja, use Night Slash!" Jiraiya shouted as Greninja's webbed hand glowed an eerie black color as it grabbed the dark blade of energy as it charged forward fast hacking and slashing at all the copies, making them vanish rapidly

' _Wow, that's fast.'_ Naruto thought.

"Ame, counter with Pound!" Naruto shouted as Froakie's leaped forward swung its palm down just in time to block the slash. Both attacks collided. Froakie groaned as it held Greninja back.

"Impressive, your Froakie has gotten faster," Jiraiya said.

"Thanks, were always training hard. Let me show you, Froakie go, Quick Attack!" Naruto shouted as Froakie speedily raced right into Greninja, causing a small explosion of smoke. Froakie then flipped backward and stood ready. When the smoke cleared, Greninja was fine.

"You'll need to do more than that, Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"We'll see, Now, use Quick Attack and Double Team at the same time!" Naruto shouted. Ame disappeared in a blur as multiple copies if itself sped all around the field.

"Whoa, that's fast," Jiraiya said.

Ame then reappeared in front of Greninja and kicked it in the face with his continuous **Pound** Attacks. Then it slapped Greninja across the chest and backflipped away and jumped back to Naruto's side.

"Impressive, using Ame's Double Team to increase your evasion speed," Jiraiya said.

"Ame was fast before, but we increased our training to further heights, Ame is just one of my team's strongest workers. Now, Ame use Surf!" Naruto shouted.

Ame glowed light blue as its summoned waves after waves of water. Ame shouted as a cyclone of water was hurled towards Greninja.

"Greninja, stand your ground," Jiraiya said as Greninja raised both its webbed hands up. Faced the wave head on and dug his foot into the ground and kicked up a large chunk of earth before smacked it down the column of waves, causing a big spray of water to halt, but cancelled it out.

"Nice try, but not good enough," The frog hermit said as Ame glared.

"Easy, Ame. That pervert is just trying to get us angry. Stay focused." Naruto said. Ame nodded in acknowledgment, listening to his trainer.

"Come on, Naruto. Show me more. Greninja, use Hydro Pump!" Jiraiya shouted. Greninja let loose a powerful stream of water towards the Bubble Frog.

"Ame, counter it with Water Pulse!" Naruto shouted as Froakie fired a water orb at it hit the Hydro Pump. The two moves battled for dominance, but the Hydro Pump had more power and bashed right into the Water Pulse cancelling it as the torrent of water still straight towards Froakie. "Ame, dodge!"

Froakie managed to move to the side to avoid the tremendous blast but got hit in the side. Froakie groaned as it got hit from the jets of water. Jiraiya crossed his arms, seeing Froakie straggling to get up then sighed regretfully before signaling Greninja to finish it.

"Time to end this Greninja finish it using Hydro Cannon" Greninja nodded and started glowing light blue before a ball of water appears in front of Greninja's hands and fired the mighty torrents of water at the tiny frog.

' _Ame use Pound on the ground quick!'_ Naruto instructed as Froakie's front webbed paw glowed as he raised it into the air before smashing it onto the ground as it let loose a tremor, causing Greninja to stagger a bit giving Ame some distance as a cloud dust formed.

A haze of dirt clouded both trainers' vision to see the field. Naruto noticed Ame slowly stood up, but it was panting heavily.

"Ame I know you can do it" Naruto smiled at the tiny water type as it fully stood up and turned to look back at his trainer as he heard those encouraging words, he wanted to win and knew it was essential to Naruto. He had trained him hard for this fight, and he wasn't going to let him down.

The blond's eyes went wide-eyed as Ame began to glow, a bright white from the sudden energy. In the bright light, Ame's form was changing and shifting. The glow died down to reveal a larger form of Froakie, but its mane now had a trail of bubbles. "Frogaider!"

Naruto grinned as he aimed the Pokédex at his new Pokémon.

 **Frogaider: Bubble frog Pokémon:** _It can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time._

Abilities: Torrent/Protean

Naruto grinned up at Ame, stunned, noticing him shining blue all of a sudden _'Is that what I think it is?'_ Naruto looked down at his Pokédex, amazed again that Ame learned a new move while just evolving. The blond grinned deviously.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Jiraiya called out

"Nothing!" was his opponent's' replay from the teen. Jiraiya saw the glow from the smoke but didn't know where it had come from.

"Fine then, Greninja, use Dark Pulse!" Greninja fired off a beam of violet and black intertwined circles, seeing it shoot forward at an alarming rate, into the smoke.

"Now, quickly, Ame Ice Beam!"

The Bubble Frog did just as instructed he fired his **Ice Beam** directly at the Greninja's feet as he was mid-step freezing the ground beneath him making him slip and fall on his face it served well not only to slow him as they froze the field but also to help make him unstable.

Jiraiya was flabbergasted now seeing a broader form of Froakie, but its mane now had a trail of bubbles.

"Well I will be damn, Ame evolved, good for you, kid, but a quick evolution isn't going to help you!" Jiraiya said

"We'll see, Ame keep up that Ice Beam, freeze everything!" Naruto shouted as Greninja slowly and steadily got up, trying to keep steady on top of the ice. By the time Greninja got to his feet, it was too late, the area surrounding them was frozen, and the water from before when Ame used **Surf** only served to make to ice more slippery.

"Water Pulse!" Naruto shouted and Ame created a blue sphere throwing it at his opponent. The **Water Pulse** hit hard in Greninja's face making him slid back on the ice. Greninja was in a bad place; he was all but stuck in one position and couldn't move.

"Greninja use Rock Slide!" Greninja dug his foot into the ground and kicked up large chunks of earth before whacking it towards Ame with his sturdy back legs.

"Slid to dodge!" Ame didn't hesitate and slid away faster than the chucks of flying stones. "Don't stop moving and fire another Water Pulse!" Naruto shouted. And this continued, slowly the incredible speed of the Greninja was withered down until he was panting heavily, every time he threw a rock, he'd either fall over or miss and then be hit with another Water Pulse.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Ame, jump back!" Ame hopped back from the ice to his Trainer's call to regain some distance.

Greninja raced forward as its webbed hands glowed pure white. Greninja 'Aerial Ace' was sharp enough to cut up the thick sheets of ice from the iced-over field Ame previously made.

"Ame counter with Pound!" Naruto shouted as Ame countered, and the two were engaged in a heated close-quarters combat.

"Not bad. You trained your Pokémon well. But you've still got a long way to go! Greninja, Low Kick!" Jiraiya shouted as Greninja's swung it left foot, and it turned its body and kicked Ame hard in the gut send it into the air.

"Now, use Giga Impact!" Jiraiya shouted as Greninja's head body becomes surrounded in a purple aura spiraling around the purple aura. It then flew up and charged at Ame.

'Ame!' Naruto said as he saw the Bubble Frog was vulnerable in the air. Then he got an idea. "Ame use Surf as a column to push yourself into the air even higher!"

"FRO!" Ame shouted as he glowed blue, twisting to use **Surf** climb even higher, causing Greninja to move even higher and giving Ame a bit more time.

"Now, nose-dive while using Surf!" Naruto shouted.

Ame dove down to the ground and glowing a bright blue in a corkscrew spin, meeting the 'Giga Impact' in a vast explosion that kicked up a lot of wind and dirt. Both trainers watched intently to see what happened.

Then Greninja flew out of the smoke as it groaned in pain with some damage.

"Ame!" Naruto shouted as Ame fell to the ground and landed with a crouch but groaned in pain as it suffered a lot of damage.

"Impressive, Naruto. Using Surf to gain altitude then nose-diving down to counter Giga Impact. And you managed to injure Greninja, pretty good too. That's not an easy task." Jiraiya said.

"Thanks. Ame's as determined to win as I am." Naruto said. Ame crossed his arms, mimicking his Trainer's determination.

"Let's test that, Greninja Dark Pulse!" Jiraiya shouted.

Greninja held its hands in front of its body as a ball of dark energy formed. "Greninja!" Greninja shouted as the concentrated amount of dark energy was hurling towards Ame.

"Ame, Double Team!" Naruto shouted as the Bubble Frog made dozens of clones and the Dark Pulse hit some clones, causing some of them to disappear. "Now, use Water Pulse!"

Ame shouted as it released the ball of water, and it was heading straight at Greninja.

"Destroy it with Night Slash," Jiraiya said as Greninja's webbed hand glowed black and elongated as it slashed the ball of water in two before finishing of rest of Ame's 'Double Team' like it was nothing. But didn't' notice Ame closing in fast, in an after image?

"Scald now!" Ame opened its mouth, releasing a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at the ninja frog. Greninja shrieked loudly as it quickly backed off, covering its burnt face. Jiraiya could tell Greninja's skin was burnt, noticing its blue skin now reddish in pain.

' _Damn it, Ame must have just learned that while evolving, clever indeed brat'_ Jiraiya's grinned as his respect grown further just seeing the blond's growth from just a short amount of time.

"Quick Attack!" Naruto shouted as Froakie zoomed right up to Greninja as it smashed into the larger frog.

"Use Pound back to back!" Froakie kicked and punched at Greninja. "keep it up!" Naruto shouted as Froakie's then smashed one glowing palm in the gut of Greninja and then smashed it across the face, sending Greninja skidding back across the ground.

Greninja wipes some dirt off its face. It then made the _come-on_ motion with its webbed feet. Ame glared from the insult but didn't move without instructions from his Trainer.

"Greninja, let us wrap this up, use Hydro Cannon!" Jiraiya shouted. Greninja hoped back as it charged up its Hydro Cannon.

"Quickly, Ame, Ice Beam full power!" Naruto shouted. Froakie shouted, also leaping back as it gathered ice particles from the air as energy.

"GRENINJA!" Greninja shouted as it released a Hydro Cannon.

"FROGAIDER!" Frogaider shouted as it released his Ice Beam. The two attacks collided in the air and pushed to establish dominance as a colossal explosion caused a whole bunch of smoke to fill the area. Hikari cover her eyes went into a coughing fit as Naruto was worried about Ame as Jiraiya was calm.

The smoke soon cleared to show a hurt Greninja, and a knocked out Frogaider. "Ame!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to his Pokémon to see it was knocked out.

Naruto lifted his tired friend and gave a low sigh, "Looks like we lost," he spoke with a shrug. Ame looked down in disappointment.

"Hey, don't worry about it Ame, this defeat will help us get stronger in the future, don't beat yourself up on this" Ame gave his Trainer a strained yet thoughtful look before giving the nod in response, Naruto smiled and returned his companion to his Pokéball to rest.

"I guess I can't call you a brat anymore. You passed all my expectations!" Jiraiya said with a giant grin walking over to the teen.

"Damn kid, you're not even in your prime yet, and your making battling decisions like a veteran trainer!" The older man slapped the back of the teen shoulder, giving out a hearty laughter.

"Even though we are parting was I want to give you your reward, like I promised." the old pervert said, digging in his pockets for something.

"But I lost, I don't think I deserve whatever it is" the blond spoke

"Nonsense your shooting for the Kalos league, aren't you? You'll need all the help you can get kid," The old man eye lit up finding the item. Jiraiya pulled out a teardrop-shaped gem on a black string, putting the jewel in the blond's palm.

"This jewel is called Mystic Water; it helps boosts the power of Water-type moves. You should let Ame hold on to it. It may help in the future." Naruto thanked Jiraiya for the gift before waving bye to the older adult as he walked off to town for a hard drink before he hit the road.

Naruto watch the white haired Sannin form disappear from view.

 **'Finally, he's gone'** Mars/Genesect hollered

 **'He wasn't that bad'** Saber/Sceptile

 **'Easy for you to say, you didn't have to be in his presence'** Menma/Zoroark countered

 **'Naruto, did that human, Jiraiya, seem odd to you?'** Nova/Mewtwo questioned

' _He was weird, but he seem okay. There was something off about him, I can't put my finger on it though'_ the blond thought for a moment before a sudden blaze of multi-colored lights lit up the night sky. Fiery sparks whip the sky, bursting through the night, brilliant inks of light on a canvas of stars.

"Well leave this conversation for later for now," The blond said, leaping up onto the tallest tree to get a good view of the bright lights. Hikari reappeared, smiling contentedly watching the fireworks with her father figure.

* * *

Jiraiya smiled, sitting down an individual booth selling fresh Sake while staring at the fireworks display while on the phone.

"I know, I know, but you don't need to worry about him sensei" the toad hermit received the individual's response from the other end as the Toad Sannin grinned

"the brat is doing just fine, he's hiding some secrets from me, I felt a particular presence nearby, I have a distinct feeling I was that Victini I've heard so much about but it always disappears before I could spot it" Jiraiya chuckled as the tiny Pokémon pulled a fast one on him.

"When are you going to tell him about his parents?" the old man steel grey eyes now severe when asking the question. Jiraiya sighed in frustration when he the got the same 'very soon' reply from his old teacher.

"I hope your right about this sensei, I wish I could have done more for him, but he left before I could even help" Jiraiya pulled out a picture of his late student and his redheaded wife holding a bundle of blond hair with a happy smiled on their faces.

"You would be proud of him, Sensei; I know his parents are," he grinned, hearing a deep chuckle from his village leader from the receivers' end.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Sarutobi-sensei. I have to pack up by tonight to get a fresh start on the road by the morning," the toad hermit abruptly ended the call from his late teacher before looking back at the previous photograph in grief.

"I want to tell him I'm sorry, and how proud I am of him," Jiraiya said in a tone full of sorrow

"I doubt my godson would forgive me, though. I'm so sorry, Naruto, but this is for your good," said with so much regret when whipping a stray tear, although pocketing the old photo back in his vest pocket and finishing off the rest of his Sake. The white-haired Sannin slammed the bill for his drink before packing up to get ready to leave immediately.

' _I hope you'll forgive us one day,'_ Jiraiya thought before vanishing into the crowded streets.

Naruto suddenly sneezed. **"Is something wrong, Papa?"** Hikari asks worriedly, "Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" he quickly responded.

' _That's weird, I never get sick?'_ the blond then shrugged to glance back up into the night to enjoy the fireworks display.

* * *

 **31 pages! Phew, I'm exhausted lol. This was the longest chapter I ever written for any of my stories. I wanted to make up from the months I couldn't or didn't write anything at all. I hope you like it. Yes, it's funny that I made Eevee a Tsundere personality. I've been getting a lot of PMs about Naruto next Pokémon. So, guys there you go a shiny Eevee. Naruto does have powers from his Aura as I said I will revile that later on in the story on how he got them.**

 **Please review and Happy Valentine day to you all! You can PM if you have any or questions or just to hit me up to message about the story. Peace out! X3**

* * *

 **Here are updates for Naruto's current Pokémon he has so far:**

 **Frogaider/Ame** \- level 19 – Male- Abilities: Torrent/Protean-Pokéball

Attacks: Pound, Lick, Mud Sport, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Double Team, Surf, Ice Beam

 **Eevee/Neon** \- level 21 – Female - Abilities: Adaptability/Anticipation-Heal Ball

Attacks: Tackle, Bite, Sand Attack, Hidden Power, Quick Attack, Swift, Shadow Ball, Dig, Iron Tail

 **Elekid/Thor** \- level 28 – Male - Abilities: Static/Vital Spirit -Quick Ball

Attacks: Thunder punch, Ice punch, Fire punch, Dynamic punch, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Signal Beam, Low Kick, Thunder Wave, Shock Wave, Swift, Light Screen, Cross Chop, Brick Break, Double Edge, Protect

 **Metang/Chrome** – level 38– Genderless- Abilities: Clear Body/Light Metal -Heavy Ball

Attacks: Metal Claw, Confusion, Ice Punch, Iron Head, Zen Headbutt, Thunder Punch, Psychic, Bullet Punch, Pursuit, Magnet Rise, Light Screen, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Rock Polish, Power-Up Punch, Rock Slide, Body Slam

 **Victini/Hikari** – level 46 – Female- Abilities: Victory Star- Dream Ball

Attacks: Quick Attack, Headbutt, Incinerate, Searing Shot, Zen Headbutt, Flame Charge, Sunny Day, Thunder, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Will-O-Wisp, Psyshock, Grass Knot, V-create, Bolt Strike, Blue Flare, Glaciate, Solar Beam

 **Zoroark/Menma:** – level 47 – Female- Abilities: Illusion - Luxury Ball

Attacks: Night Slash, U-turn, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Foul Play, Hone Claws, Pursuit, Agility, Sucker Punch, Counter, Extrasensory, Scary Face, Copycat, Dark Pulse, Hyper Voice, Shadow Claw, Focus Blast, Double Team, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Protect, Night Daze, Snarl, Low Sweep, Grass Knot, Hyper Beam

 **Genesect/Mars:** – level 89 – Male- Abilities: Download - Cherish Ball

Attacks: Flame Charge, Electroweb, Tri Attack, Gunk Shot, Zap Cannon, Bug Buzz, X-Scissor, Slash, Lock-On, Fell Stinger, Metal Sound, Shadow Claw, Energy Ball, Rock Polish, Giga Impact, Solar Beam, Toxic Light Screen, Reflect, Hyper Beam, Thunder, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Giga Drain, Flamethrower, Psychic Ice Beam, Flash Cannon, U-turn, Thunder Wave, Techno Blast

 **Gyarados/Tessa:** – level 52 – Female- Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie - Lure Ball

Attacks: Bite, Tackle, Twister, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rage, Crunch, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Hurricane, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Roar, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Earthquake, Return, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Scald, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Bulldoze, Dragon Tail, Swagger, Surf, Dark Pulse, Waterfall, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Outrage, Whirlpool, Zap Cannon, Dragon Breath

 **Sceptile/** **Saber** – level 60 Level: - Male - Abilities: Overgrow/Unburden -Safari Ball

Attacks: Dual Chop, Fury Cutter, Leaf Storm, Night Slash, Quick Attack, Leaf Blade, X-Scissor, Dragon Claw, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Energy Ball, Acrobatics, Swords Dance, Rock Slide, X-Scissor, Grass Knot, Substitute, Nature Power, Leech Seed, Dragon Breath, Grass Whistle, Synthesis, Frenzy Plant, Seed Bomb, Thunder Punch, Dragon Pulse, Giga Drain, Outrage, Power-up Punch, Seismic Toss, Dynamic Punch

 **Raikou/Zeus** \- level 62 Level: - Male - Abilities: Pressure/Volt Absorb-Fast Ball

Attacks: Extrasensory, Discharge, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Rain Dance, Calm Mind, Thunder, Dig, Body Slam, Double-edge, Zap Cannon, Detect, Signal Beam, Iron Head, Magnet Rise, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Hyper Beam, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Sandstorm, Charge Beam, Giga Impact, Volt Switch, Thunder Wave, Bulldoze, Wild Charge, Snarl, Signal Beam, Iron Head

 **Gengar/Kage** \- level 56 Level: - Male - Abilities: Cursed Body/Levitate -Dusk Ball

Attacks: Shadow Punch, Hypnosis, Lick, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Hex, Nightmare, Toxic, Venoshock, Hidden Power, Taunt, Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Psychic, Brick Break, Double Team, Sludge Bomb, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Will-O-Wisp, Embargo, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Disable, Foul Play, Icy Wind, Knock Off, Giga Drain, Zap Cannon

 **Rayquaza/Sora:** \- level 72 Level: - Male - Abilities: Air Lock -Ultra Ball

Attacks: Twister, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Air Slash, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Fly, Giga Impact, Extreme Speed, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, V- Create, Iron Head, Earth Power, Aqua Tail, Defog, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Solar Beam, Thunder, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Stone Edge, Dragon Tail, Surf, Dragon Ascent

 **Salamence/Tohru** – level 72 -Female – Abilities: Intimidate/Moxie- Friend Ball

Attacks: Ember, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Zen Headbutt, Fly, Crunch, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Return, Fire Blast, Steel Wing, Shadow Claw, Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Hyper Voice, Draco Meteor, Body Slam, Heat Wave, Toxic, Stone Edge, Protect

 **Mewtwo/Nova** – Level 100 –Genderless (In the story Mewtwo is a male) - Abilities: Pressure/Unnerve -Master Ball

Attacks: Psychic, Aura Sphere, Psystrike, Psycho Cut, Recover, Future Sight, Disable, Blizzard, Earthquake Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Thunder, Focus Punch, Foul Play, Gravity, Stone Edge, Rest, Solar Beam, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Sandstorm, Hail, Psyshock, Focus Blast, Water Pulse, Telekinesis, Giga Impact, Poison Jab, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Double Team, Safeguard, Protect, Light Screen, Calm Mind, Hidden Power, Magic Coat


End file.
